Cómo Romper un Corazón
by Amai do
Summary: ¿Cuantos problemas se ahorrarían todos si tan sólo dijesen lo que sienten? En definitiva, serían más felices. Entre la responsabilidad y el corazón, ¿cómo elegir? Una guerrera protege a los suyos. Se es una guerrera primero y una chica enamorada después… aunque tenga que romper el corazón de su amado con esa decisión. HICCSTRID
1. Oculta lo que sientes

**How o to train a dragon no me pertenece.**

 **Esa historia es la precuela a Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón, forma parte de mi saga "Corazones". No es necesario leer tal historia para entender esta, pero invito a que lo hagan.**

 **Como soy medio obsesiva con los fics canon, mi historia se encuentra en proceso de "reedición" para que sea más acorde a la línea cronológica que nos da "Dragones".**

 **Hay cosas que deben saber para este fic:**

 **Hay muchos personajes OC que forman parte de mi saga, como:**

 **Karena (hermana de Dagur y Heather), porque cuando escribí Cómo Escuchar a tu corazón, inició antes de que Race to the edge emparentara a estos dos personajes y me resultó difícil quitarla debió a que me agrada este personaje. Digamos que esta hermana es la del medio y es quien ha estado más maltratada por el desquiciado.**

 **Sotma:** ella es esclava en Berserker, ex burglar. Amiga de Karena. En este fic tiene alrededor de 20 años.

 **Norberto:** hermano de Sotma, también esclavo.

 **Annek Kulden II** : si han leído el fic de Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón sabrán de su locura. En este fic se explcia el porqué es así **.**

 **Annek Kulden I:** oh, sí… la abuela de la anterior mencionada. Sale en Cómo Robar un Corazón.

Dagur: pese a que en la serie lo ponen como un buen muchacho y todo, la verdad es que en mis fics de esta saga siempre será desquiciado **.**

 **Gylda Hofferson:** Tía política de Astrid **.**

 **Fass Kulden:** hermano mayor de Annek, heredero a la isla Escalofrío **.**

 **Erick Hofferson:** Padre de Astrid.

 **Bertha Essen:** Madre de Astrid **.**

 **Essen:** Abuela materna de Astrid.

 **Aeren** : heredero al trono de la isla Magmala.

 **Muchos más que conforme pasen los capítulos se irán dando cuenta.**

 **2\. Se lleva a cabo entre los capis de 11 y 12 de la cuarta temporada de Race to the edge, es decir, después de Astrid queda ciega y antes de que pierdan en ojo del dragón.**

 **3\. Los** _Flashback_ **relatan la historia de amor entre los padres de Astrid, según mi saga ellos murieron cuando As tenía entr años de edad, pero su historia merece ser contada, los identificarán con** _cursiva_ **.**

 **Este es el primer capítulo de la historia con sus mejoras.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Cómo Romper un Corazón-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Una vez amé de verdad, y mi corazón pagó el precio._

 _Ahora, Thor, déjame amar verdaderamente_

 _Déjame amar de nuevo._

 _Nunca me han importado los castillos o una corona que se sujete_

 _Deja que el cielo nocturno sea mi techo estrellado, y la luna, mi única luz,_

 _Mi Corazón nació como un Héroe, mi espada atada a la tormenta no descansará._

 _Salí del puerto hace mucho tiempo en una búsqueda interminable,_

 _Estoy en los horizontes donde el viento salvaje sopla la espuma_

 _Ven a perderte conmigo, amor, y el mar estará afuera_

 _Mi único Amor Verdadero desapareció, y mi corazón se rompió ese día,_

 _Pero una vez que hayas amado realmente, Thor,_

 _¡Entonces sabes cómo hacerlo! "_

 **\- Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón - Cressida Cowell**

 _._

 _.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:** Oculta lo que sientes

" _Valhallarama dio a Hiccup un caluroso puñetazo en el hombro,_

 _Lo que en una mujer vikinga, equivale a un fuerte abrazo"._

Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón _._ **-Cressida Cowell**

 **.**

 _Esto es Berk, una isla llena de sorpresas, frío, vikingos y… dragones. Por generaciones peleábamos, combatíamos y éramos violentos, pero un día, todo cambió. Fue un proceso lento y complicado, dejar atrás costumbres y formas de vida no fue nada fácil, pero al final, los resultados nos dejaron satisfechos. Los miedos se convirtieron en aliados; los vikingos más rudos, dejaron al descubierto sus más sinceros sentimientos; y el pescado parlanchín, se convirtió en el héroe de Berk._

 _Este montículo de tierra está lleno de cambios, al igual que nuestras vidas, pero… ¿de qué sirve cambiar todo alrededor, si no cambiamos nuestros pensamientos? O mejor dicho, ¿si no cambiamos nuestros corazones?, pues esa es la tarea que tengo en Berk: cambiar a todos. Y empecé conmigo mismo. Después mis amigos, Astrid fue la primera en confiar en mí, le siguieron los chicos, mi padre, y por último, todo Berk. Seguimos en ese proceso de cambio, espero que no sea tan difícil._

-Veo que estás ansioso por volver, hijo. –Stoick musitó mientras veía a su hijo sobre Toothless.

-Bueno, papá, estuvimos fuera varias semanas. Extraño a Berk, y bueno, a mi vida, como era antes de irnos. –expresó nervioso, rascándose la cabeza.

-Sí, claro. Ya sé lo que más extrañas. –dirigió su vista a Hiccup con una mirada traviesa, que provocó en el castaño un sonrojo notable.

 _Mi padre, algunos hombres de Berk y yo estuvimos fuera, invitando a la firma de tratado de paz, haciendo alianzas, y sobretodo, demostrando que los dragones no son malos si se les llega a comprender. Eso sí, extrañaba mi hogar, la orilla del dragón mis hábitos, mis amigos, pero en especial, extrañaba a…_

-¡Hiccup! –se escuchó el grito eufórico de alguien, el mencionado se exaltó en el momento que escuchó el timbre de voz de la chica.

Toothless también se animó al verla, tanto a la jinete, como a la dragona.

-¡Hey! Mi lady, ¿qué haces tan temprano?, acaba de amanecer. –dijo Hiccup, feliz de ver a Astrid sobrevolando a su lado.

-Sólo estirábamos las alas, ¿verdad, Stormfly? –acarició a la Nadder, ésta gruñó en señal de aceptación. –Parecen que llegan antes de tiempo, Berk los esperaba hasta el día siguiente.

-Si quieres llegamos hasta mañana. –bromeó Stoick, interrumpiendo el reencuentro de los chicos desde Skullcrusher.

-Por supuesto que no, señor. –comentó la rubia apenada.

El jefe carcajeó un poco.

-Astrid, te lo he dicho muchas veces, dime sólo Stoick.

La chica sonrió, accediendo con la mirada a hacerlo después. El jefe infirió que los chicos tenían de qué hablar y decidió regresar con los barcos.

-Iré con la flota, hijo, adelántate y prepara el Gran Salón para informar de nuestro regreso y de los cambios que ha habido en el archipiélago, además para hacer los anuncios a las tareas que debemos iniciar. –estableció el jefe, descendiendo en el dragón y estar junto a Goober en el barco principal

Hiccup puso sus ojos en blanco, a sus dieciocho años, él podía tomar el cargo de jefe si su padre lo quisiera, pero en definitiva al castaño le gustaban otro tipo de actividades.

-De acuerdo, papá. –accedió con voz inconforme, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó en cuanto notó que el jefe regresó.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza. –Ya te contaré después… de momento, ¿qué te parece una carrera hasta el muelle?

-¡Pensé que no lo pedirías! –confesó, empezando a volar en su dragón, tomando ventaja, dejando atrás a Hiccup.

-Vamos amigo, no dejemos que las chicas nos ganen. –animó al Furia Nocturna para empezar a volar con él.

Stoick los miró alejarse con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Sabes… esos dos muchachos me recuerdan tanto a Valka y a ti. –mencionó Goober, con algo de cautela para no herir sentimientos de su amigo sabía lo mucho que él había amado a su esposa, y que lo seguía haciendo, además que durante ese viaje la mencionó mucho.

-Sí, a mí también. –comentó nostálgico.

-Claro, aunque, en lados opuestos.

Stoick lo volteó a ver, curioso.

-Sí. Un rudo, con una amante de la paz y la tranquilidad; con ellos Astrid es la ruda e Hiccup, pues… Hiccup.

El jefe rio ante la comparación.

-Sí tienes razón, mi hijo es una copia de Valka. –dijo con orgullo, porque de algún modo tenía un recuerdo de su gran amor.

-Aunque no te confíes, ese muchacho tiene más de ti, de lo que todos creen.

.

.

Astrid resopló en cuanto notó que Toothless e Hiccup tomaban la delantera, llegando antes que ella.

-¡Sí!, el Furia Nocturna es el ganador. –dijo el castaño, bajando de su dragón, celebrando, viendo cómo algunos aldeanos de Berk veían que ya habían regresado a casa.

La rubia sonrió con felicidad. Había extrañado a su… pues… amigo, mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Después de ese beso que compartieron dos semanas atrás después de que ella quedara ciega por unos días no habían tenido tiempo de discutir sobre el tema.

Se acercó a él y le sonrió, Hiccup también le correspondió, tomó aire para decirle algo, pero se vio interrumpida por Astrid, quien le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Ouch… -se quejó sobándose en la parte de su brazo lastimada, sin embargo, el dolor desapareció al momento, porque sintió algo muy agradable acariciando su rostro.

Era Astrid quien le sujetaba la cara, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a casa, Haddock.

Hiccup sonrió como bobo en cuanto la rubia se dio media vuelta y se alejó con su dragón, llegaron más aldeanos a darles la bienvenida, además, su padre recién llegaba al puerto, parecía que todo empezaba a tornarse como antes… _iluso_. Algo que había decidido en Escalofrío era que debía

.

.

El pueblo estaba feliz por recibir a su jefe y futuro jefe, además de la flota que los acompañó en el viaje después de los días que estuvieron lejos. Stoick se vio rodeado de los líderes de los clanes que se quedaron en Berk, para ponerse al día, y claro que los jóvenes también.

-¿Y había muchas chicas lindas, Hiccup? –preguntó Snotlout, hostigando para hacer rabiar a Astrid y que por fin se fijara en él, al menos un poco, mientras bebía algo.

-¿Bromeas? -empezó Tuffnut. –En cada isla debió dejar un corazón roto.

-¿Roto? Explícate _loco_. –exigió Snotlout sin entender, rascándose la cabeza.

-Es sencillo. –comentó, mientras comía un pedazo de carne, hablando con la boca abierta. –Hiccup no es exactamente un chico que haga caso a los coqueteos de alguien. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas se le han acercado aquí en Berk?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, interesados.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero deben ser muchas. –infirió con inocencia, haciendo que todos los sentados en esa mesa rodaran los ojos. –Según una encuesta que realizamos Snotlout y yo, la mayoría dice que le encantaría ser la novia de Hiccup.

-Es verdad, y unas atrevidas dijeron que incluso querían darte un hijo. –agregó Snotlout, nuevamente, para hacer que Astrid se enojara.

Todos se prepararon mentalmente para cualquier comentario que sacara de quicio a los expectantes. A pesar de que ni ella ni Hiccup habían dado a conocer su extraña, inviable e innombrable "relación", nadie decía nada, más bien por respeto.

-Iré a servirme más, ahora regreso. –comentó Astrid con apacible tono de voz.

Hiccup sólo se le quedó mirando de espaldas, esperando que los comentarios no le afectaran, aunque dentro de sí, no supo bien si debían afectarle, a fin de cuentas… ellos dos no eran nada, ¿o sí?

.

.

El día de la llegada del jefe el heredero concluyó tras dar las noticias que las islas allegadas habían aceptado hacer un tratado de paz, eso para tranquilidad de todos los hooligans.

-Dentro de un par de días, Berk será la sede de la firma de tratados. Quiero que todo Berk luzca mejor que nunca, que todos sean testigos de lo maravillosos que son los dragones y la vida con ellos. –solicitó Stoick desde la tarima en el Gran Salón. –Recordemos que tenemos en la mira a los Cazadores de dragones y que ellos ponen en riesgo a todos los miembros de Berk y del resto del Archipiélago.

Los jinetes de la academia sonrieron emocionados por las ideas que tenían en puerta. Mientras el jefe seguía hablando, dando indicaciones del banquete y el comercio que se podía aprovechar.

-Empezaremos a entrenar a los dragones para que hagan un espectáculo. –opinó Hiccup, mirando a sus compañeros, pues él estaba al lado de su padre. –Justo como lo fue en el aniversario de la isla.

-Claro. –accedió el jefe. –También quiero que terminemos los puentes, y mejoremos las posadas en las que los jefes y sus embarcaciones descansarán…

El jefe siguió dando más indicaciones, pero Hiccup ni los jinetes prestaron atención, estaban tan animados, desatando su imaginación para realizar eventos en los que debían demostrarle a todos que los dragones eran las criaturas más asombrosas que existían.

Las comisiones que fueron delegadas se empezaron a organizar a la brevedad. Berk era anfitrión de un gran evento, y era la primera vez que mostrarían abiertamente a los dragones como parte de su vida cotidiana, más del sesenta por ciento en la aldea ya tenían un dragón, y eso era un gran avance.

-¿Recuerdan el festival de la semana de Bork de hace dos años? –opinó Tuffnut. Los demás asintieron. –Estaría genial que volviésemos a hacer esos espectáculos aéreos, no es pro presumir, pero ahora Barf y Belch tienen mejor puntería.

Los jinetes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, era una sugerencia muy buena.

-No suelo decirlo a menudo, pero es verdad. –aportó Astrid. –Incluso estaría bien hacer una carrera de dragones.

-¡Sí! –gritaron los gemelos, chocando sus cabezas entre sí.

Hiccup sólo sonrió, todo comenzaba a tomar forma.

.

.

Como el Snoggletog se acercaba, los jinetes hicieron una pausa en sus actividades en la Orilla del Dragón para ayudar a su isla natal, por lo que momentáneamente estaban en Berk, además que desde la derrota pasara en la que destruyeron la base de los cazadores de dragones las cosas habían estado tranquilas, a excepción de Dagur, que no había sido regresado a la cárcel de los marginados por la fianza que se pagó, sin embargo, quedó como jefe de Berserk de nuevo.

El día estaba próximo, así que los jinetes trataron de cubrir el mayor espectáculo que se hubiese visto, por lo cual estaban en una junta, si es que se le podía llamar así, pues los gemelos jugaban a atrapar a la gallina y corretearla por la Academia.

Fishlegs, Astrid e Hiccup intentaban plasmar en el papel la ruta que los dragones seguirían para abrir el desfile y bienvenida a los jefes de las tribus. Sin embargo, Snotlout y los gemelos no hacían nada que ayudara en ese momento.

-¿Se podrían callar? –preguntó Hiccup. –Intentamos trabajar, tal vez ayudarían un poco.

Los gemelos se detuvieron y también Snotlout, sin mirarse entre ellos, voltearon a ver a Hiccup.

-No. –comentaron al unísono para seguir correteando a la gallina.

Los tres que sí se tomaban las cosas en serio decidieron irse de allí, para tener una mejor visión del espacio.

-Los Gronckles irán adelante y después los Nadders, ¿estás de acuerdo Hiccup? –preguntó Fishlegs.

-Me parece bien, pero creo que los Nadders deben ir en otra formación, sus colores pueden alzar más la vista al espectáculo mientras los Terribles Terrores lanzan papelitos coloridos. –opinó el futuro jefe, visualizando el cielo del atardecer.

-Me parece bien, ¿qué tal una formación en diamante? –preguntó la rubia, tomando nota.

Los dos chicos y los tres dragones asintieron con entusiasmo.

-¿Y si practicamos un poco? –sugirió Hiccup.

No bastaron más palabras para que Astrid y Fishlegs estuvieran en sus respectivas dragonas y emprendieran vuelo.

Dieron un par de piruetas y cada uno de los jinetes con el grupo de dragones que llevaban a cargo. Atendieron las sugerencias que se habían llevado a cabo a lo largo de las sesiones y al final dieron un buen resultado.

-Eso estuvo excelente, no es por nada, pero en verdad creo que nos luciremos en el desfile. –comentó el regordete vikingo anotando las últimas rutas en uno de sus papeles, justo cuando acabó de aterrizar.

Hiccup ni le puso atención, pues su mirada, y en realidad todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la rubia que seguía dando ágiles piruetas en la Nadder, surcando las nubes y disfrutando de todos y cada uno de las maniobras que hacía con Stormfly.

-Es mejor cada día, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Hiccup, embelesado por completo, aunque no esperaba que nadie le respondiera.

Astrid, ajena a las miradas del Haddock seguía divirtiéndose con su Nadder. Intentó hacer una última pirueta, la cual consistía en que la jinete y el dragón se separan momentáneamente, formando dos curvas en el aire, volviéndose a encontrar una distancia menor, un par de pies más abajo.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por reencontrarse con la dragona, una red misteriosa salió de entre las ramas de un árbol, atrapando en puntería perfecta a Stormfly.

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Fishlegs, tratando de localizar la fuente de donde veía la trampa.

El castaño no se detuvo a ver dónde provenía la red, montó a Toothless y de inmediato fue en rescate de la hermosa rubia.

-Vamos amigo, vamos.

Fishlegs miró asombrado la rapidez con la que Hiccup actuó, pues la chica ni llevaba un par de metros en picada cuando Toothless ya estaba casi a su lado. Dos segundos después, el Furia Nocturna atrapó a la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hiccup, mirando hacia donde colgaba Astrid.

-Sí, sí, gracias, pero… Stormfly. –comentó asustada por la inesperada desaparición de su dragona.

-Descuida, sabremos quién la puso en esa red. –comentó enojado mientras descendían.

Cuando tocaron tierra fueron de inmediato a donde Stormfly había aterrizado. Con rapidez Toothless le lanzó llamitas de flama para destruir la red que le había atrapado.

-Tranquila chica, te sacaremos rápido. –comentó Hiccup, rompiendo las cuerdas.

La rubia no se quedaba atrás, logrando sacar a la Nadder rápidamente.

-¿Quién la habrá querido cazar? –preguntó preocupada, acariciándola para tranquilizarla.

El futuro jefe miró a todas partes, y cuando vio dos cuellos de Cremallerus sobresalir detrás de un tronco, todo le empezó a causar mala espina.

-Creo que ya sé de donde salió.

Le dio una señal a su dragón para que lanzara un breve ataque, derribando ese tronco que servía de escondite para Hookfang, el Cremallerus, los gemelos y Snotlout.

-Esos estúpidos. –masculló Astrid, yendo detrás de ellos, sacando su hacha de la montura de Stormfly y decidiendo que era mejor que cortarles una mano que seguir viéndolos.

-¿Por qué intentaron hacer eso? –cuestionó el castaño.

-Las pusieron en peligro. –argumentó Fishlegs

-Casi me matan. –refutó Astrid, siendo detenida por Hiccup, quien la agarraba de la cintura.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-Era para de un plan maestro. –defendió Tuffnut.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese plan maestro? –preguntó Astrid, quitando las manos de Hiccup de su cintura. -¿Intento de asesinato contra mí, contra Stormfly, o algo así?

-No mi querida Astrid, va mucho más allá. –comentó con mirada interesada. –Queríamos medir el nivel protección que nuestro futuro jefe tiene.

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

-Ay, por favor. No seré el jefe de Berk. Y, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Astrid? Salvaría a cualquiera de ustedes. –comentó incómodo.

-Lo siento amigo, pero has demostrado que cuando la rubiecita esta en aprietos, tú eres el primero en salvarla. –apoyó Thorson.

Esa plática no era común.

Astrid se les quedó mirando fijamente, tratando de convencerlos en hacer algo diferente, pero nada daba resultado.

-He salvado a todos, y todos me han salvado en algún momento, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Todos, a excepción de Astrid se llevaron sus manos a la boca.

-¿Aceptas que somos amigos? –preguntó Tuffnut.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

-Sólo… olvídenlo. Dejen de hacer esos experimentos y concentren sus energías para el festival de inauguración. He visto lo que hacen en otras islas y en serio me gustaría que mi papá estuviese contento con las participaciones de los dragones, es nuestra oportunidad para demostrar a todo Luk Tuk que los dragones no son malos. –dicho eso, montó a su dragón y despegó.

-Gracias por salvarme. –comentó en un susurro, sin ser audible para nadie, o al menos eso creyó.

La verdad es que últimamente había sentido cosas aún más extrañas por Hiccup, desde ese beso… había deseado repetir ese momento una y otra vez, pero en cuanto terminó no se volvió a repetir, era como las veces anteriores que se habían besado.

No era mentira que cada vez que ella corría algún peligro, le gustaba que el castaño la rescatara, y hasta el momento no había fallado en ninguna, pero eso era todo. Un gracias y un golpecito en su brazo. Al principio fue cómodo, pero con el tiempo fue siendo insuficiente.

Suspiró, viéndolo en el aire.

Regresó a Stormfly y se fue también.

-Ya no hagan locuras. –advirtió mientras volaba en dirección opuesta a la del hijo del jefe.

Los gemelos y el del Pesadilla se quedaron allí.

La gemela sacó una libretita y empezó a anotar los últimos avances de su investigación.

-Hermano, molesto Snotlout e invitado Fishlegs, la operación _Ascup_ acaba de iniciar. –comentó feliz por ser una cupido para los soldaditos del amor.

-Esperen, esperen, ¿de qué me perdí? –preguntó el de la Gronckle.

-Mi buen amigo, Hiccup y Astrid fastidian con sus rodeos. Y le prometimos a nuestro padre que haríamos algo por el amor, justo como lo hizo en sus días de juventud. –informó Tuffnut, refiriéndose a Loki.

-¿No es Freya la diosa del amor?

Snotlout sólo asintió. No le gustaba dejar de coquetear con Astrid, pero era mejor que le golpeara todo el tiempo, tal vez si empezaba una relación de una vez por todas con el castaño, dejaría de golpearle a él.

El rubio sonrió feliz. Claro que está de acuerdo.

-Suena mejor, _hiccstrid_.

.

.

.

En una semana, el día tan esperado llegó para todos.

Había emoción y alegría, además que era una oportunidad única para realizar trueques con varios habitantes y visitantes.

Las islas escalofrío, las Islas del Sur, la Isla Corazón negro entre otras llegaron a las costas de Berk. La mayoría de ellos traían de uno a tres botes de embarcación, algunos de los jefes optaron por traer consigo un presente que le otorgarían al jefe, como yaks, redes de pesca, cascos, y algunos muy exuberantes, piezas de oro; Berk, obviamente no se quedó atrás, por mano de Hiccup recibieron un casco vikingo lleno de los mejores frutos que se dan en la isla y los jinetes le dieron a cada jefe una espada hecha con el más puro acero de Gronckle.

-Bienvenidos a Berk. –comentó Hiccup mientras les mostraba el camino rumbo al Gran Salón.

Cuando los jefes se instalaron se dio inicio a la sesión de bienvenida, y ésta era con el desfile, el cual salió a la perfección, pues no sólo se lució el gran trabajo que se había realizado con los dragones, sino la gran coordinación de Hiccup.

Tras la comida que se brindó en honor a los visitantes, la presentación de dragones.

Durante la cual, la mayoría de las chicas soltaron suspiros ante las maniobras de Hiccup.

-Esas chiquillas me empiezan a colmar la paciencia. –murmuró Astrid, fastidiada desde su dragona.

-Ni que lo digas. –siguió Ruffnut, desde su Cremallerus, volando cerca de su amiga. –No hablan de otra cosa más que "Yo se tejer", "Ya se hacer un vestido", "soy muy delicada como para agarrar un cuchillo"… seguramente ni saben que se llaman espadas.

Astrid rio de buena ganas por saber y conocer eso, empezaba a sentir un apoyo y amistad con ella.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, era la soltura y amabilidad con la que Hiccup trataba a todas las visitantes. Era cierto que ellos eran anfitriones y que como hijo del jefe debía guardar cierta compostura, pero en definitiva empezaba a sentirse desplazada, pues no la había presentado ante nadie, lo que la llevó al cuestionamiento de: ¿debía presentarla?

Suspiró, tal vez tomar algo de aire en esa noche le haría sentirse mejor.

Salió del Gran Salón y esperó que el viento nocturno despejara sus celos, lo cual fue bueno, porque si no hubiese salido, no se habría dado cuenta que había un galeón perdido entre las rocas.

-Stormfly, vamos a ver qué hay por allá. –indicó mientras volaban.

Planeó con cautela entre la neblina y aterrizó en la madera inestable. Había sobrevolado por la zona esa misma noche, así que estaba completamente segura que ese barco estaba allí.

Sacó su hacha, no era normal que esa pequeña fragata estuviera escondida.

-¿Quién está aquí? –preguntó al notar que una antorcha estaba apagada, pero caliente.

Sintió un par de pasos detrás de ella, pero la lanza que mandó esa persona fue más rápida que sus reflejos, pues le dieron a la Nadder de ella.

-¡Stormfly! –gritó asustada, quitó la lanza de su lomo e intentó reanimarla, sin embargo fue algo difícil. Se puso de pie y dio una vuelta completa, tratando de encontrar al culpable.

-Muéstrate cobarde. No te tengo miedo. –dijo decidida.

Un rechinido se escuchó a su lado, Astrid no tenía miedo, era conocida como "la valiente Hofferson", pero sí temía las demencias de ese hombre que acababa de reconocer.

-Me alegra que lo digas, Astrid. Eso facilitara lo que tengo planeado para ti. –dijo Dagur, apareciendo su ballesta, apuntándole.

La rubia sabía que no tenía mucha esperanza.

Gritar y pedir ayuda no estaba en sus planes.

Podría echarse a nadar y llegar a la orilla, pero no dejaría su dragón, jamás.

-¿Qué quieres, desquiciado? –preguntó sin doblegarse.

-Que me ayudes… o tendrás que hacerlo por las malas.

Quiso que Hiccup le ayudara, pero él estaba ocupado con sus cosas de jefe. No tenía mucha opción.

-Ni loca.

-Oh, yo creo que sí, yo creo que sí lo harás porque tengo a mis hombres por todo Berk y con una sola lanza que mande al cielo, ellos mataran a Hiccup. –comentó Dagur, sonriendo malvadamente, apuntando su ballesta a las nubes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **Notas de la autora:**

Así inicia el fic que tanto he prometido.

Espero que sea de su agrado y le de respuestas a muchas cosas que tengo en el aire en los fics de _**Cómo Robar un Corazón**_ y _**Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón**_.

 **Publicado:** 14 de febrero de 2016

 **Notas de la autora agregadas en enero 2018:**

Día 4 del maratón Amai do, desde hace tiempo que quería volver a subir este capítulo editado.

Las actualizaciones serán entre una semana -10 días, no creo tardar tanto porque casi todo el fic lo tengo escrito.

Lamento haber tardado tanto con este fic, tengo más de dos años haciéndolo, pero mis prioridades fueron otras.

Ojala que me comprendan y este historia "nueva" sea de su agrado.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 4 de enero de 2018


	2. Demuestra quién eres

**La primera vez que publiqué este capi lo dediqué a mi amiga de la CDMX que conocí, mantengo la dedicatoria original:**

 ****Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga Diana, un gusto conocerte****

 **.**

 **.**

 _Recordemos que los flashback están en cursiva._

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Demuestra quién eres

 _"La historia es un conjunto de círculos repetidos, como las mareas._

 _Pero es más bien una cuestión de dar dos pasos adelante, y un paso atrás."_

Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

El corazón de Astrid retumbó fuertemente, no podía hacer nada, como guerrera y tras el entrenamiento que tuvo para momentos como ese, ella estaba preparada para todo, pero no para enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que lastimaran a Hiccup. Ese era uno de los chantajes más viles.

-Si le haces algo, me conocerás de verdad. –comentó enfadada, apuntándole con su arma.

Dagur empezó a carcajearse. -Si quieres podemos intentar, aventaré una lanza y en menos de un minuto tendré la cabeza de Hiccup en una estaca. –comentó divertido, acechándose a ella. –O, si te portas bien puedo olvidar tu insolencia. –le dio a considerar mientras la veía de cabeza a pies, alzando unas cejas sutilmente. –Eres hermosa, cuando no peleas, ¿sabías?

La rubia sintió asco, no era tonta y sabía lo que él intentaba y el tono sugerente de coqueteo barato que había en él.

La niebla de la noche se hizo más densa, incluso sintió una sombra cerca del galeón en el que estaba, hasta que lo miró más fijamente, tratando de que Dagur no notara su atención en eso.

Por un momento pensó que era un barco de Berk, pero al ver el estandarte se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, notó que se trataba de un galeón Berserker, lo cual significaba peligro en su situación.

-Y ahora vienen mis súbditos. –los señaló cuando uno de ellos comenzó a descender.

Astrid se sintió nerviosa cuando vio a alguien acrcarse por la rampa que unía ambos barcos. La niebla no le dejaba ver de quién se trataba, hasta que esa persona se quitó la capucha.

—¿Todo bien, hermano? te esperamos para llegar al puerto principal de la isla. –apareció una risueña y tímida muchacha castaña.

El joven se llevó las manos hasta su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-Karena, me acabas interrumpir. –reclamó furioso, pues le habían cortado la inspiración.

La muchacha mencionada se encogió de hombros y después se dirigió hacia la rampa para subirse de nuevo a su galeón.

-El jefe de Berserk tiene que presentarse antes que los demás. –recordó con fastido, pero guardando la cautela.

La rubia no entendía porque esa muchacha se había tomado la molestia de ir por él. El jefe se volteó a ver al barco y con mirada desafiante lo acepto.

-Astrid, linda muchachita, esto no sea quedado así tenemos una plática y tú tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo. –replicó señalándola a ella y a su compañera reptil. La llamada Karena solamente se quedó mirando la rubia con algo de lástima. Después de eso el desquiciado subió a su galeón y se dirigió rumbo a la isla principal, dando oportunidad a la rubia de atender a su dragona.

-Maldito loco. –trató de hacer que su dragona reaccionara e ir pronto al Gran Salón para alertar a todos. Tal vez esa muchacha había sido inoportuna, pero en su caso le ayudó a que Dagur no siguiera con sus estúpidos planes. –Tengo que decirle a Hiccup.

.

.

.

Por primera vez no atracó junto a la temible armada de Berserk.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de viajar contigo, hermano. –comentó Karena, emocionada por pisar tierra diferente. –Aunque hubiera preferido que Sotma y… Norberto vinieran.

Dagur gruño dentro de sí. Rodeó a la muchacha con un brazo y le apretó el hombro. La pobre no tenía idea que arreglaría un matrimonio con algún hijo de jefe para ella, pero mientras no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

-No me vuelvas a interrumpir.

Karena deshizo su sonrisa. –Lo que digas, Dagur.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

La castaña se asustó un poco. Tenía 20 años pero era muy dependiente de su hermano mayor. –Lo que diga, gran jefe Berserker.

El desquiciado sonrió. –Así está mucho mejor. –terminó de decir cuando la rampa se colocó justo en el muelle para que descendieran. –No te llevo fuera de la isla, pero como te hiciste cargo mientras estaba en prisión, tienes derechos, pero descuida, pronto se terminarán. –objetó cuando tocaron el muelle.

La castaña sólo asintió temerosa, a pesar de haber ganado algo de coraje en ese tiempo que tuvo el mando de Berserk, no era capaz de enfrentar a su hermano, y quizá nunca lo llegaría a hacer.

-La invitación era a medio día, ¿Por qué decidiste que llegáramos a casi media noche? –preguntó con temor. –Estuvimos parados en altamar sin razón aparente.

El desquiciado sonrió con autoridad. –Yo siempre llego cuando menos me esperan, además, no soy invitado, esa es la mejor parte. Todo Luk Tuk teme a los berserkers, cuando vea que llego, más de diez jefes querrán hacer alianzas conmigo y mi única condición es que…

-Que no sean aliados de Berk. –finalizó la castaña, detectando la obviedad en si propósito dejando a Dagur con la palabra en la boca.

-Vaya Karena, no eres tan tonta después de todo. –objetó un poco sonriendo maquiavélicamente. –Quizá hay esperanza berserker para ti.

La muchacha no supo si sentirse alagada u ofendida, pues no consideraba a su pueblo como lo que empezaban a ser el resto de las islas: civilizados.

.

.

.

Stormfly se recuperó casi de inmediato, la mezcla no era tan fuerte en la punta de esa lanza, así que con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de volar y regresar a Berk. Astrid dejó a su dragona en el establo y se dirigió de nuevo al Gran Salón, tenía que alertar a Stoick e Hiccup de lo que había ocurrido.

Entró rápidamente a la estructura y logró esquivar a un par de personas que iban saliendo hasta que chocó por accidente con una de ellas.

-¡Astrid! –exclamó Hiccup cuando vio que la rubia se estampaba con él. –Lo siento, íbamos de salida, ellas quieren ver cómo realizamos piruetas en los dragones, ¿quieres venir?

Por un momento Hofferson sintió todo un remolino de emociones dentro de sí. Pero principalmente sintió celos y envidia a todas esas chicas que había allí. Todas eran hijas de jefes y aunque seguramente sabían pelear, eran más diestras en cosas de la cocina o del hogar, un área de oportunidad muy grande en ella. Traían vestidos, joyas y hermosos cabellos arreglados, nada que ver con su atuendo de guerrera, pero aun así, pese a las inquietantes presencias de las princesas o hijas de los jarls, no fue suficiente para sentirse intimidada.

-Eh… no, no. Hiccup, acabo de encontrarme con Dagur. –informó preocupada. –Recién atracó en el muelle.

Hiccup dejó su sonrisa para pasar a una expresión de rabia y preocupación.

-¿Estás segura? –cuestionó con incredulidad.

-Sí, no te mentiría. Atacó a Stormfly. No creo que tarde en llegar. –la rubia seguía hablando cuando una flecha pasó por encima de la cabeza del heredero de Berk.

No hizo falta adivinar de quién se trataba. Los jinetes se giraron a verlo e incluso el resto del equipo se acercó. Las princesas gritaron ante el diminuto ataque y corrieron con sus padres.

-Y no me tardé, no recibí invitación para esta reunión de tratados, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no lo creen? –extendió sus brazos, entrando sin preocupaciones.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la entrada del Gran Salón, cuando Stoick se percató de ese repentino cambio se dirigió a donde había más aglomeración de vikingos y el bullicio de las princesas.

-No te esperábamos. –musitó el jefe anfitrión.

Dagur se tomó la libertad de caminar hacia adentro, su hermana iba detrás de él con la cabeza gacha.

-Traigan mi cena. –ordenó el desquiciado.

El mandamás de la isla asintió a los sirvientes que lo hicieran. Sin perder de vista nada, Stoick se sentó en la mesa, y con la mirada le pidió a Hiccup que hiciera lo mismo.

-Vine a hacer tratados con quienes gusten formar alianzas conmigo y con mi isla. –comentó con la boca llena de comida, algo realmente desagradable. -¿Algún interesado?

Afortunadamente ningún jefe se mostraba accesible con la oferta.

-¡Qué lástima!, eso significará que atacaremos todas las islas representadas aquí. –se encogió de hombros, fingiendo compasión.

-Si hozas hacer eso, el ejército de dragones de Berk acabará con todo. –se atrevió Hiccup, pero Stoick le puso una mano en su espalda para que apaciguara su corazón y no cediera a las palabras de Dagur ni a susprovocaciones.

El desquiciado se carcajeó como siempre solía hacerlo. –Espero ver con ansias que lo intenten.

Los aldeanos se asustaron, Stoick les dio una seña a Gobber para que ellos se prepararan en caso de un motín o una emboscada.

-Tal vez si mencionas los acuerdos de tus tratados…

-Sólo los impartiré el día de mañana en las juntas del gabinete. –argumentó Dagur, para después beber un poco de hidromiel y seguir devorando ese pollo ante la mirada vengativa de Tuffnut. Agradeció haber dejado a Chicky (gallina) en La orilla del Dragón.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue una cena larga, pero si se mantuvo la expectativa a casi todos los presentes, fueran o no de Berk, aunque la tensión aumentó cuando sólo se quedaron los guardias de Berk, los jefes de las islas, herederos y Dagur adentro.

.

.

.

Afuera del Gran Salón se reagruparon los chicos de la pandilla.

-¿Para qué habrá venido? –preguntó temeroso Fishlegs.

-No lo sé. –respondió Astrid, rendida sin dejar de ver la puerta del Gran Salón. –Nos acorraló a Stormfly y a mí en un barco, y después vino para acá, intenté avisar pero él me pisaba los talones.

-¿Qué es lo que querrá? –se preguntó Tuffnut. –Ya no tenemos el ojo del dragón y derrotamos los planes de Viggo con ese proyecto de Artillería. –comentó con obviedad.

-Lo sé, eso sólo me intriga más. Quizá debemos esperar a que Snotlout e Hiccup salgan para que nos cuenten cómo va todo. –opinó la rubia, pues al ser miembros del consejo, los jóvenes debían estar presentes.

-Sólo espero que no haya problemas, se avecinan las temporadas frías y creo que no sería adecuado que Berk enfrentara alguna paga o alianza rota para ninguno de sus pactos. –opinó el regordete amigo de los chicos.

-Tampoco yo, Fishlegs. –finalizó Astrid, esperando impaciente a que le contaran todo lo que ocurría dentro.

.

.

.

Estuvieron esperando varias horas, hasta que salieron los jefes y sus respectivos hijos.

Los chicos empezaban a quedarse dormidos, pero no fue necesario despertar a todos, a parte que Ruff y Tuff derramaban baba por su boca abierta.

-Hiccup, ¿qué pasó? –se acercó Astrid a preguntar.

El castaño estaba casi mudo, algo impactado por lo que había ocurrido.

-Nada. –se adelantó Snotlout. –No ocurrió nada, sólo vimos a Dagur comer, beber y comer de nuevo. Es la cena más aburrida de todos los tiempos.

De cierta forma, Astrid se sintió tranquila, aunque despareció cuando vio al desquiciado salir.

-Se irá a dormir a una de las cabañas que se prepararon, mañana estará presente en las carreras y en la firma de tratados, aunque insiste en que se firmen con sangre de dragón. –bufó molesto el castaño mientras se sentaba en una roca, apoyando su cabeza en su dragón.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Mi padre dijo que de momento nada. Sólo mantener la guardia durante la noche. Son días de tregua, por lo que no habrá ninguna guerra, pero conociendo a Dagur, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. –bufó Hiccup mientras acariciaba a Toothless.

La rubia sólo lo miró con rencor mientras el berserker se dirigía a su cabaña.

-Estaré alerta. –aseguró Astrid.

-Mejor ve a descansar. –sugirió Hiccup, sonriéndole. –Te necesito bien para mañana.

La chica asintió, la pandilla se despidió y se marchó a sus respectivas cabañas, aunque no durmieron bien por la presencia del jefe desquiciado en Berk, aunque había varios centinelas alerta.

.

.

.

Por fortuna, no ocurrió nada durante la noche, quizá era estrategia o tal vez era porque Dagur en realidad respetaba los acuerdos de días de tregua durante la firma en Berk, pero no podían asegurar nada; mientras tanto, el resto de la isla se preparó para iniciar con la una de las juntas.

El sol acababa de salir, por lo que Hiccup empezó a preparar a Toothless para salir a montar. Sin embargo alguien los interrumpió.

-Hijo, necesito que estés conmigo en la junta. –mencionó Stoick cuando éste se acercó al establo del Furia Nocturna.

-Creí que eso es cosa de jefes. –contestó, alzando una ceja, guardando un par de cosas en la mochila de la montura del dragón.

-Sí, pero algún día serás el jefe. –le recordó, lo cual notó claro disgusto con el muchacho. –Además, es probable que los jefes y sus consejos soliciten alguna información sobre dragones. –con esa opción, Hiccup se animó un poco más. -¿Qué dices? , ¿le ayudarás a tu viejo?

Sabían que no era necesario que le rogara, así que el del dragón simplemente asintió.

-Sólo déjame ir con Astrid para que saque a pasear a Toothless y se ocupe de él.

.

.

En el establo de Stormfly se vivía una situación similar, la rubia se había quedado a dormir al lado de su dragona, para detectar algún efecto de la droga que le pusieron en la flecha del día anterior.

-Aquí tienes, nena. –la rubia le entregó algo de pescado y un par de piezas de pollo a escondidas de Tuff debido a que ya no podía comer pollo en La Orilla. -¿Dormiste bien?

La Nadder respingó feliz.

Al cabo de unos momentos apareció Hiccup y Toothless. –Buenos días, mi lady.

Astrid estaba ocupada con Stormfly, no había tomado conciencia que él había llegado, y a decir verdad, le causó un agradable escalofrío que se dirigiera a ella con ese apelativo.

-Hola, Hiccup.

-Oye, sé que habíamos quedado en volar hoy y hacer un par de maniobras para que los visitantes nos vieran, pero mis papá me dijo que debo estar con él en la junta de esta mañana y…

-Y no podrás ir. –terminó la oración por él, cruzándose de brazos, pues detestaban que le cambian los planes.

-Lo sé, pero podré hacerlo después, cuando termine la junta, ¿Qué dices?

Hiccup sonrió, seguramente él creía que podía simular cierta coquetería, pero Astrid la detectaba a la perfección, por lo que asintió, dándole un pequeño golpecito después.

-Descuida, entiendo esas cosas de jefes.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado. –Hay algo más… ¿podrías cuidar de Toothless por un rato?, ya sabes, llevarlo a volar y aun no ha desayunado.

La rubia sonrió por la confianza que el hijo de Stoick depositaba en ella.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo y Stormfly, Toothless? –preguntó la muchacha.

El Furia Nocturna asintió efusivamente, para después comenzar a comer algo del pescado que La Nadder había dejado.

-Eso es un sí.

-Gracias, Astrid, te debo una.

Sin decir más, la chica sonrió al ver que su amigo iba rumbo al Gran Salón, la verdad es que adoraba verlo en sus actividades de jefe, sin duda alguna él sería un buen jefe algún día.

.

.

.

Las juntas de los jefes eran tediosas. Alrededor de una semana atrás, un par de vikingos acompañaron al jefe de Berk y a su hijo para realizar un par de trueques e invitar a las islas a la firma anual de tratados, por lo que muchos ya conocían para qué se trataba dicha reunión y las intenciones de ellos mismos.

Hiccup estaba molesto porque muchos seguían con sus ideas de evitar a los dragones, mientras que otras empezaban a adaptarse, pues desde que desapareció Muerte Roja ya no había ataque de dragones en busca de alimento.

Los acuerdos fueron los mismos de siempre, respetar las zonas de pesca, cada isla tenía alrededor de cinco mil leguas alrededor de su territorio como propiedad marítima, fomentar los trueques, abastecer de alimento para la temporada de frío que llegaba en un par de semanas, todo fluyó con normalidad, sin embargo, llegaron a un punto en el que la atención de todos se requería: las alianzas.

-Luk Tuk se ha caracterizado por ser un archipiélago pacífico. –comenzó Stoick, que dirigía la junta. –El rey Axel riket no se encuentra con nosotros, pero sí su ideología de mantenernos en paz. Hay muchas maneras de firmar alianzas con otras islas, aquí en Berk estamos abiertos a dar ideas para reforzarlas y crear nuevas.

Un hacha apareció en medio de la mesa. Todos giraron sus rostros a dónde había sido aventada, para aparecer Dagur.

-Mis tres años en prisión me hicieron reflexionar y entendí que no hay nada más importante que mi isla. –mencionó fingidamente. -¿Algún jefe que quiera realizar alianza con Berserk?

Ningún jefe se prestó a caer en su juego.

-Permítanme recordarles que Berserk tiene la armada más fuerte del archipiélago, incluso el rey Axel nos ha pedido guardias y escoltas para cuidar de él y su hija. Un berserker puede derribar a diez soldados aún cansado, sin mencionar el reino en progreso que lleva.

Nada, todavía la lealtad estaba entre ellos.

Hiccup sonrió con burla ante la estupidez de su principal enemigo.

-Eres alguien que estuvo en prisión por alta traición, no te ofendas si no decidimos aliarnos con tu isla. –le recordó Alvin, molesto porque ya no estaba tras sus rejas después de la fianza que Karena pagó.

-Por favor, mi hermanita pagó la sentencia, les dio tres armadas con mil berserkers entrenados a los Outcast, además de muchísimo oro de la extinta isla burglar, es normal que se olvidaran de mi falta, porque lo que llegaron a perder, lo recuperaron con creses, así que… ¿alguien interesado?

Ningún jefe era tonto, sabían que mejor era tener aliados que tener enemigos, más si se trataban de los berserkers.

-¿Qué se requiere? –preguntó el jefe de los Magmalos, cruzado de brazos, alzando una ceja. Hiccup rodó los ojos, pues él era de la misma calaña del desquiciado.

Dagur sonrió con arrogancia, el anzuelo había caído.

-Una simple y vana excepción. –empezó con la expectativa. –No aliarse con Berk.

Todos dieron un grito ahogado, Stoick se puso de pie al igual que Gobber e Hiccup indignados por el trato, incluso el jefe apretó los puños con la idea de golpearlo.

Los demás empezaron a murmurar, pues no era sencilla la decisión que debían hacer: Berserkers o Dragones, cualquiera de los dos eran mortíferos.

Un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre los jefes. Dagur azuzaba con gran satisfacción mientras que el de Berk sabía que no debía caer en la reta que él le ponía. Por su parte, Hiccup se asustó hasta que recordó lo que leyó en uno de los tratados que su padre le obligó a leer, no estaba seguro si funcionaría, pero lo que sí era necesario es que él debía intervenir. Respiró profundamente y tomó valor, un valor que no sabía que tenía.

-Estás violando uno de los decretos de Luk Tuk al condicionar una alianza por medio de la selectividad. –irrumpió Hiccup, desesperado por ver a su padre y a Berk en apuros. Dio unos pasos adelante hasta que topó con la orilla de la mesa. –Según el tratado de hace treinta y cinco años, en el segundo verano de Axel, se dice que ningún jefe o rey podrá condicionar la alianza propia hacia otra isla o recíproca si la isla condicionada tiene un tratado anterior ya establecido al nuevo que se intenta realizar. Antes bien se tiene que considerar los tratados y alianzas firmadas por las islas, a menos que haya una guerra en puerta que afecte a más de cinco tratados y/o asociaciones, de lo contrario las alianzas se quedan con el antiguo régimen y antecedente respetando la antigüedad que se había estipulado.

La rapidez, claridad y seguridad con la que habló el heredero al trono de Berk impactaron a todos los miembros del consejo vikingo. Los presentes, hasta el mismísimo Dagur quedaron perplejos por el conocimiento que Hiccup compartió.

-Existen más cláusulas que van en contra de esa condición, si quieres las digo todas. –agregó Haddock, provocativo, quizá su padre había hecho bien al prepararlo con conocimiento del archipiélago.

-Es cierto lo que dice el muchacho. –apoyó Argus, el jefe de Escalofrío. –Las alianzas se han realizado cada dos años, así que si Berserk decide hacer una alianza con cualquiera de nuestras islas, es necesario que se adapte a las alianzas que ya han sido realizadas, además, si buscamos intereses reales, Berk tiene armas poderosas llamadas dragones… sin mencionar que el jefe no es un "desquiciado".

Dagur se molestó tanto que se sentó, sin fingir la rabia que emanaba de sus ojos, buscaría una venganza para esa humillación.

Stoick no hizo nada más que sonreír orgulloso. "Ese es mi muchacho"

.

.

.

Esa mañana había sido increíblemente agradable. Nadie podía volar con Toothless más que Hiccup, claro que sabía cómo manejarlo, aunque no siempre tenía la posibilidad de conseguirlo, por lo que el hecho de que él le pidiera cuidar de su dragón fue algo muy especial. Había volado y debía admitir que Hiccup alcanzaba velocidades no muy comunes en el arsenal.

Ya había regresado de su paseo matutino, Stormfly y Toothless estaban jugando con un tronco mientras que Astrid afilaba su navaja en el establo de su dragona.

-En un momento regresa Hiccup, ya llevan varias horas en la junta. –le mencionó Astrid mientras ella le acariciaba el lomo.

El Furia Nocturna se dejó mimar un poco hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba.

-Chica, ¿dime hacia dónde está el Muelle de Thor? Estoy un poco confundida en esta isla. –dijo con un poco de altanería, degradando con la mirada a la rubia.

Astrid vio a la muchacha que acababa de llegar. Traía un vestido largo y extendido con bonitos detalles, nada que ver con la ropa de batalla que ella usualmente usaba, ahora que recordaba fue una de las que corrió cuando Dagur llegó la noche anterior.

-Tranquilo Toothless, es una chica. –calmó al dragón, o al menos eso creyó.

El Furia Nocturna no pareció muy convencido de ella, le dio la espalda y fue con la Nadder a seguir jugando.

-Claro, mira, el muelle está pasando las chozas de guardia por la colina del Sur, hay un camino de piedras, los demás son de tierra, ése te lleva directo al muelle, tal vez haya un par de dragones pero si tienes problemas les puedes aventar algo de pescado, hay barriles por todos lados. –trató de ser amable pese a la insistente mirada acusadora de la castaña.

-Bien, esclava. –se movió y empezó a caminar, pero en definitiva ese concepto no le gustó para nada a Astrid.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Acaso no eres una esclava? –preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, girándose de nuevo. –Como te veo en el establo…

-Pues no… soy de aquí, de Berk, y para tu información formo parte de la defensa de la isla. Soy jinete y guardiana de los farallones. El hecho de haberte dado una indicación no quiere decir que sea una plebeya, de hecho ni siquiera existe esa categoría en Berk. –se defendió, algo irritada y desconcertada por la actitud.

-Entiendo, plebeya. Para tu información, yo no soy cualquier chica, soy una princesa, así que no te dirijas así conmigo. –dijo con desprecio y soberbia.

Esa información hizo que la rubia pensara detenidamente la presunción de la muchacha la observó detenidamente y le llamó la atención un vistoso medallón que colgaba de su cuello reconociendo la insignia de la isla perteneciente, hasta que llegó a una conclusión, ya le habían contado sobre ella.

-¿Annek? –preguntó divertida.

-Por lo visto has escuchado de mí. –dijo la chica, creída.

-Claro, Hiccup me habló de su viaje a Escolofrío. –provocó, acercándose a ella.

-¿Te dijo que él me iba a pedir que fuera su novia? –ella también la provocó.

Esa información descolocó un poco la rubia, pero era claro que no iba a ceder a las provocaciones de la "princesa", ya después le preguntaría a Hiccup su versión de la historia.

-No, al contrario, me dijo que andabas desesperada porque alguien lo hiciera, y que eres presumida y muy ególatra… pero si no lo hubiera dicho, yo me habría dado cuenta después de la segunda palabra que salió de tu boca.

Annek frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, la miró de arriba hacia abajo, convencida de encontrar un defecto en ella, sonrió de medio lado al notar que esa rubia cabellera ya le había sido narrada.

-¿Y tú debes ser Astrid?

-Veo que también has escuchado de mí. –se divirtió al ver su infantil reacción.

Annek la miró de arriba hacia abajo nuevamente.

-Sí, un poco. Y debo decir que eres menos hermosa de lo que te describió mi hermano cuando vino con mi padre hace meses. Una plebeya como tú debe tener más cuidado a dirigirse con personas de posición social más alta, incluso no me agrada como te refieres al príncipe Hiccup. –alegó la princesa.

-Hiccup me ha dado la oportunidad de llamarle como yo quiera.

-¿Y de qué privilegios gozas?

-Yo… yo soy…

Annek sonrió con burla al notar que no tenía un concepto que la catalogara como tal.

-Tú eres una chica, una súbdita de él, así que dirígete a él y a mí como lo que somos, un príncipe y una princesa. –demandó.

-Soy la mejor amiga de Hiccup, lo conozco mejor que cualquiera, y le diré como yo quiera, a pesar de que no te guste a ti. Él y yo somos más de lo que crees.

-Da lo mismo, plebeya. –le dio media espalda y comenzó a caminar por donde la rubia le había dicho. –Tú nunca serás heredera ni jefa de nada… jamás estarás a mi altura.

La vikinga se le quedó mirado, menuda primera impresión de Annek, en su momento tachó a Hiccup de exagerado, pero no era nada a lo que se había imaginado, esa chica era peor.

-Tenías razón Toothless, te hubiera dejado que le dieras un ataque de plasma a ver si se controlaba con su lengua. –ironizó mientras le acariciaba el hocico al dragón de su amigo.

.

.

.

Hiccup sólo veía la puerta del Gran Salón, quería irse pero las "pre-alianzas" estaban por realizarse, sin duda él había hecho un gran trabajo al cuidar de los intereses de la isla, y hasta se ganó un par de palmadas de su padre en la espalda, pero ya llevaban casi todo el día allí.

Cuando el último jefe firmó la hoja de asistencia, Spitelout se dedicó a da run anuncio.

-En nombre de Stoick todos ustedes, sus hijos y sus acompañantes pueden acceder a una cena que se ha preparado aquí mismo en el Gran Salón. Todos aplaudieron debido a la emoción que se originó.

-Papá, puedo ir con los chicos. –la verdad es que su padre no podía atenderlo, por lo que sólo asentía. -No he volado con Toothless todo el día y la verdad es que…

Hiccup iba caminando, mirando a su padre, pero no se percató que había una mujer que cargaba una gran vasija con ponche, la cual fue derramada completamente en Hiccup desde su cabeza hasta su pie.

Lamentablemente más de uno se rio a carcajadas.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba. Algo malo no me había pasado en… un par de horas. –masculló, tratando de exprimir de su camisa el ponche que chorreaba.

-Lo lamento, joven Hiccup. –se disculpó apenada Ingrid, la mujer que le había derramado todo. -¿Puedo ayudarle? –preguntó apurada.

El castaño negó calmado.

-Descuide, todo está bien.

-Ve a lavarte. –pidió el jefe de Berk después de reír a carcajada limpia.

Las risas y burlas siguieron con él hasta que salió del recinto, o al menos dejó de escucharlas.

-Iré a ayudarlo. –comentó Fishlegs cuando lo vio, quien había ido a colocar algunas sillas.

-Gracias, Fishlegs, y dile que se bañe bien, ya no se ocupa de su presencia hasta mañana en el cierre de la cumbre. –le dijo el jefe, sin dejar de reír de la torpeza en la que su vástago se metió.

El regordete mejor amigo de Hiccup fue directo a su choza, el vikingo había sacado un par de ropas limpias, pero el olor a cebolla y quién sabe cuántos vegetales más no se le quitaba, así que optó por ir a bañarse, el problema es que no tenía mucha opción a dónde ir, pues había más gente en Berk de la que recordaba y el agua en los pozos estaba controlada para dárselos a los invitados.

Salió de la choza y se topó con su amigo.

-¿Fishleggs, podrías ir por Toothless?, está con Astrid.

-A la orden futuro jefe de Berk. –el de la Gronckle asintió y fue a realizar su tarea.

.

.

Astrid seguía molesta por la plática con Annek, la cual no había ocurrido ni dos minutos atrás, el problema era que no entendía por qué le habían afectado las palabras necias de esa niña, estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que ni sintió cuando alguien más se le acercó.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa ¿me puedes decir dónde queda el muelle de Thor? –preguntó una tímida voz detrás de ella.

-¿Eres tan tonta que no diste con el lugar? –preguntó de espaldas mientras tomaba su hacha.

La muchacha se sintió ofendida ante la respuesta cortante.

-Lamento haberle molestado, señorita. –dijo afectada.

La rubia se volteó de espaldas y de inmediato se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Annek pues el tono diplomático era mucho más cordial que la chillona voz de la Kulden, se sintió apenada de inmediato, pues había prometido ser mucho más cordial al ser anfitriona de la reunión en la isla.

-Lo siento, hace unos momentos vino una niña tonta a hacerme la misma pregunta, y pues… discutimos un poco, lo siento.

La chica se le quedó viendo, pero molesta aun por el tono de voz de ella.

-¿Me puedes decir? Me dijeron que las hijas de los jefes debemos ir hacia allá. –prosiguió la princesa.

Astrid afirmó, después de todo ellos debían causar buena impresión y la verdad es que esa muchacha se veía amable.

-Te acompaño, es por aquí. –señaló el camino.

Estaba por salir cuando su amigo Fishlegs llegó agitado.

-Astrid, Hiccup me pidió que si me podía llevar a Toothles, tuvo un problemita. –dijo con una sonrisa graciosa mientras entraba al establo y respiraba tranquilo.

Hofferson se asustó.

-¿Está bien?

-Oh, sí, sólo que ocupa a Toothless. –tranquilizó, restando importancia. –Ha estado sin él todo el día.

-Claro, ¿cómo les fue en la junta? –preguntó curiosa.

-Aun no han dado los avisos, pero lo que sí escuché es que se establecieron muchas alianzas, Berk en varias de ellas. –comentó mientras dirigía al dragón que se fue brincando después de que la rubia se despidiera del Furia Nocturna.

-Ve con Fishlegs, iré a muelle. –finalizó la rubia, para después acompañar a la chica.

Stormfly las acompañó mientras caminaron por la vereda rumbo al lugar de reunión, hasta que la castaña se atrevió a hablar.

-Gracias por preparar todo esto para recibirnos. –musitó la tímida muchacha, viendo al piso.

-No fue nada, preparar las cosas rompió con la monotonía de Berk. –dijo despreocupada.

-Pues Berk es muy diferente a Berserk.

La rubia se detuvo de abrupto.

-¿Eres hermana de Dagur? –preguntó consternada.

-Sí, así reaccionan todos, pero descuida, también me dicen que soy muy diferente. –comentó con rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eso espero. –comentó, aún con desconfianza.

-Me llamo Karena, Karena Deranged. –se presentó la elegante muchacha.

La rubia le sonrió, era más tierna y calmada, muy diferente a las manías de Dagur, pero sí conocía la otra consanguínea y también era diferente, quizá sería bueno darle una oportunidad, al parecer los locos eran sólo los varones de la familia.

-Soy Astrid, miembro de la defensa de Berk. –dijo con orgullo. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al muelle donde les habían dicho. –Ojala seas más como Heather. –opinó.

-¿La conoces? Sé que está viva y que es mi hermana, pero jamás la he visto, Dagur no ha dejado que nos conozcamos.

Esa información tomó de sorpresa a la rubia.

-No sabía que no se conocían, pero sí, sé de ella, es de mis mejores amigas, aunque lamentablemente no sé decirte en dónde está, ella es una nómada… hace unas semanas nos ayudó a detectar y a recuperar el oro que fue robado de Berk. Después de eso emprendió una búsqueda, para encontrarse a sí misma.

Karena suspiró. –Al menos está lejos de Dagur y su locura. –susurró, aunque Astrid la escuchó.

La rubia se compadeció, no sabía que hija de Oswald era más miserable.

-Bien, llegamos. –señaló cuando el puerto estaba frente a ellas.

-Gracias por acompañarme, nos dijeron que debíamos venir, pero desconozco para qué.

-Qué raro, que recuerde no había actividades para ustedes… -no hizo falta que hablara más, porque vio a Snotlout y a Tuffnut en un árbol, lo cual no le causó la más mínima gracia.

-Espera aquí un momento. –le pidió a Karena mientras se acercaba a Ruffnut quien también estaba allí.

-Ruff, ¿para qué es esto? –preguntó interesada.

La gemela se encogió de hombros.

-Yo estaba aquí, y las niñas sangronas y arrogantes empezaron a llegar. –mencionó con desagrado. –Ahora tendré que compartir el lugar donde los jabalíes se pelean.

Hofferson conocía mejor a Ruffnut, así que detectó que no decía mentiras ni nada por el estilo.

-Mira a esos dos. –señaló Astrid.

La mencionada miró hacia la copa del árbol y vio a su hermano y a Snotlout con una cubeta de algo de dudosa procedencia en sus manos. Las rubias se miraron, como si detectaran algo, caminaron justo debajo de donde estaban ellos y hablaron.

-Ni se les ocurra… -las dos estaban hablado y señalándolos, pero con el grito, los muchachos se desconcentraron y dejaron caer la tina que sujetaban, la cual contenía desperdicio de pescado y otras porquerías, lamentablemente cayó encima de Astrid y Ruffnut bañándolas por completo a pesar de la intervención de la Nadder.

Todas las chicas se fueron gritando y con cara de asco, incluso Annek se burló, la única que se quedó fue Karena.

-¿Les ayudo en algo? –preguntó la castaña, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

Con cara seria, Astrid le hablo.

-No, descuida, sé limpiarme. –dijo con fastidio.

Ruffnut estaba algo más tranquila. –Bueno, me ahorraron el tratamiento de mi cabello para esta noche. –comentó con gracia.

Astrid estaba furiosa. –Esos malditos, me la pagaran. –amenazó mientras se sacudía los resto de pescado sobre su ropa. Empezó a caminar y se dirigió a donde ellos habían corrido.

-Quizá, primero debas bañarte, por mí está bien, puedo fastidiar a mi hermano con esto, pero supongo que es algo asqueroso para ti. –opinó la gemela mientras se comía algo de pescado que caía de su cabello.

Hofferson detestó que su amiga tuviera razón.

-Iré a asearme.

Karena le sonrió un poco, con empatía. -¿Te ayudo? –se volvió a ofrecer.

La rubia negó a penada, si al menos algo de ese desperdicio le hubiera caído a Annek no se sentiría tan mal.

-No, gracias.

.

.

.

.

Dagur tenía una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Había escuchado que Hiccup estaría en el bosque. Tenía que asearse después de que le embarraron por completo el ponche, así que era su oportunidad para matarlo, o al menos para darle un buen susto, aunque en realidad sí deseaba atravesarle el pecho con su espada.

Lo siguió desde lejos, vio cuando el Furia Nocturna trataba de jugar con él. Intentó seguirlo, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Dagur, me da gusto verte, te ves diferente sin los barrotes de la cárcel. –comentó el vikingo con una gran capa roja que apareció.

El desquiciado se molestó porque perdió de vista al hijo de Stoick.

-¿Qué quieres, Aeren? –preguntó enseñando los dientes, en señal de rabia.

El muchacho, heredero al trono de la isla Magmala sonrió con cinismo.

-Una alianza. Te veo en la noche para discutirlo, te conviene. –el hombre no dijo más y empezó a andar. A pesar de que Dagur era idiota por las decisiones que tomaba, sabía que su isla estaba en desventaja y aunque los berserkers sabían pelear, era mejor tener aliados.

-¿Dónde?

Aeren sonrió triunfante. –En un galeón.

Le asintió conforme.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo.

Después de eso, Dagur siguió caminando, aunque le perdió el rastro a Hiccup, por lo que estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas por el bosque hasta que vio un hacha reposando en una roca, junto a unas prendas.

Alzó la vista y escuchó una tenue corriente de agua, vio que había un pequeño lago cerca de allí, así que su curiosidad pudo más que él y empezó a buscar a quién pertenecía, así que recordó a Hiccup, quizá se trataba de él, preparó su ballesta y la apuntó a la cabeza que sobresalía del agua, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que no se trababa de Hiccup, sino de Astrid.

.

.

.

 _Había sido un día agotador para Erik Hofferson, incluso desde la noche pasada a penas y había podido dormir después de la tromba que los asaltó en altamar, menos mal que Stoick tenía grandes alianzas con otras islas y ese viaje era para fortalecer los lazos entre ellas y claro, darse a conocer, sin embargo, el galeón en que él viajaba quedó averiado, tardarían un par de días en repararlo; por eso mismo, la isla en la que estaban fue bastante generosa al recibirlos y hospedarlos, nunca había escuchado de en ese lugar, pero sólo estaba de paso, según él nada le impresionaría en esa pequeña isla llamada "Bog-Burglar"._

 _Llevaba su hacha para entrenar en el bosque, los jefes le habían dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque fue algo extraño que Erick Hofferson no se topara a nadie. Le restó importancia y siguió caminando hasta que vio un lago, se acercó a llenar su sifón y beber un poco de esa refrescante agua, sin embargo, cuando cerró su recipiente, vio a alguien que salía del lago._

 _Se apenó por haber interrumpido un baño, así que se dio la vuelta y tomó las prendas que estaban allí para tapar su cabeza y evitar cualquier mirada curiosa._

 _Esperaba que esa persona no lo hubiese visto, sin embargo, mientras tomaba esa ropa notó que se trataba de un vestido, oh por Thor, quien se bañaba era una mujer._

 _-Maldición. –masculló empezando a caminar despacio para que no la viera, pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica que se bañaba ya lo había visto._

 _-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó con voz demandante._

 _Hofferson se asustó, bajó el vestido, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista._

 _-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí… yo vine a… a entrenar. –nervioso confesó._

 _La muchacha se ruborizó, nunca se iba a bañar sola y ahora lamentaba haberlo hecho._

 _-Descuida, entiendo. No te preocupes, no estoy completamente desnuda, pero… ¿podrías pasarme la manta para secarme y taparme un poco?_

 _Erick, todo ruborizado, vio sobre una roca la tela envuelta y le aventó la manta para que se cubriera. Escuchó cuando salió del agua y empezó a caminar._

 _-Yo… ahora me voy… -se disculpó cambiando hacia atrás._

 _La chica se alarmó. -¡Espera!_

 _Erick volteó asustado y ahora sí, vio de quién se trataba, esa mujer que les había dado la bienvenida y auxiliado con lo del galeón, eso sólo lo apenó más._

 _-Princesa Bertha… en serio lo lamento, por favor, no corte mi cabeza. –suplicó el rubio, atormentado por su imprudencia, haciendo una reverencia. Él era veraz y osado, no entendía porqué se sentía nervioso frente a ella._

 _Esa petición le causó gracia._

 _-No lo haré, si me regresas mi vestido. –mencionó con burla mientras se tapaba._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando Erick se dio cuenta que seguía con el vestido de la chica entre sus manos._

 _-Lo siento. –repitió entregándoselo al caminar un poco, de inmediato le dio la espalda después._

 _En dos parpadeos, la chica se colocó el vestido encima de su ropa, no es que Erick le haya puesto atención, pero fue bastante rápida al cambiarse._

 _-Ya estoy más visible. Descuida, no le comentaré a nadie, sólo ten cuidado por donde andas, esto no es Berk. –dijo con amenaza, pues sí se sentía indignada por la intromisión._

 _-No volverá a pasar. –prometió Erick, viendo la silueta de la chica con detalle._

 _Se quedó encantado con ella. Piel blanca, graciosas y tiernas pecas en sus mejillas, un rubor natural que le hacía competencia al más costoso carmín y su cabello miel, casi dorado, pero lo que jamás olvidaría eran esos ojos azules que rebosaban de determinación, fiereza y ternura perfectamente mezcladas._

 _-Más te vale._

 _-Sí, lo siento… por cierto… soy Erick Hofferson, un gusto en conocerte, princesa._

 _La chica lo miró con algo de desconfianza, pero también sintió una gran atracción hacia él. Comenzó a terminar de arreglarse para irse lo más pronto de allí._

 _-Diría lo mismo en otra situación, soy Bertha, Bertha Essen._

 _Erick sonrió coqueto, al parecer no pasaría nada malo después de su intromisión._

 _-No sonrías. –demandó la fémina. -Porque si me entero que andas de fisgón en cualquier derredor de por aquí, yo misma te mataré y comeré al igual que un lobo a una oveja bebé. –advirtió mientras se ponía sus botas, guardaba sus cosas en un pequeño morral y se marchaba echando humos._

 _Hofferson detestaba que le amenazaran, pero se lo había ganado._

 _Cuando pasó un tiempo desde que se fue él decidió irse también, aunque un pequeño destello le llamó la atención al lado de la roca donde la burglar había dejado sus pertenencias. Lo tomó con sus manos y notó que era un pequeño medallón, asumió que era de Bertha porque tenía el signo de los Bog-Burglars marcado._

 _-Creo que nos volveremos a ver, Bertha Essen. –susurró para sí mismo, complacido mientras apretaba ese medallón._

 _._

 _._

Ruffnut dio un salto profundo al agua, salpicando a Astrid.

-¡Ruff! –gritó enojada, entrando despacio al agua.

-No sé de qué te molestas, después de todo también te vas a mojar.

Hofferson se molestó un poco. Se sumergió y enjuagó su cabello.

-El agua está helada. –dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

Stormfly, quien había acompañado a su jinete en todo momento, lanzó un poco de fuego alrededor de las chicas para que se calentara el laguito.

-Gracias, chica. –dijo la gemela, relajándose. Miró a Astrid, curiosa por sus actitudes. –Sé que soy algo tonta, pero creo que cuando te bañas es necesario quitarse la ropa, ¿por qué te metiste con un camisón?

Hofferson se tallaba un brazo.

-No sé, es una costumbre que tengo, algo que mi mamá también hacía…. además hay muchos visitantes, no me gustaría que alguien me viera por error. –mencionó mientras trataba de desenredar su cabello.

Thorson siguió sin entender.

-En fin, y me dices rara. –la gemela se zambulló una vez más y se enjuagó tranquila.

Al cabo de una lavada más, la Thorson salió campante.

-¿Ye terminaste? –preguntó Astrid, pues aún veía un poco de esqueletos de pescado en su largo cabello.

-Sí, sólo era para venir contigo, no me pensaba bañar. –dijo como si nada, secándose con una manta y vistiéndose de nuevo. –Te veo al rato.

La gemela se despidió y se fue de ese lago que usaban algunos vikingos para bañarse.

Stormfly se quedó allí con Astrid mientras ella terminaba de enjuagarse, incluso se divertía con pasarle el jabón o ciertas cosas que fuere ocupando.

-Gracias nena. –decía cada vez que ella le ayudaba.

Se sumergió para darse la última enjuagada y después salió, sin embargo, al hacerlo escuchó un par de pisadas, vio que no estaba sola. Frente a ella estaba un vikingo, y no cualquier vikingo...

Tragó saliva y se sumergió de nuevo para que sólo su cabeza estuviera al descubierto, por suerte no le hizo caso a su amiga que le dio la idea de quitarse esa bata de tirantes que traía.

-Hiccup…

El mencionado ni se movió, al instante se puso todo colorado en intentó poner atención en otra parte.

-Ass… Astrid, no vayas a creer… creer que soy un pervertido, Toothless y yo pasábamos por aquí. Nos sabía que estabas aquí. –se defendió, mirando al suelo.

La rubia se sintió incómoda y nerviosa a la vez.

-Descuida… estoy por irme. –empezó a salir del agua, pero Hiccup caminó de espaldas. Con desesperación, le aventó las ropas que estaban encima de una piedra con la intención de que ella se tapara, sin embargo, cayeron al agua, mojándose por completo.

Astrid lo miró ruborizada, pero enojada también.

-Lo siento Astrid, por favor no me mates. –rogó, haciendo reír a la muchacha.

-No te mataría aunque quisiera. Ahora tengo que llegar a Berk con mi ropa mojada. ¿Me ayudas, nena? –le pidió a Stormfly.

El castaño también iba a bañarse para limpiarse el ponche que había caído sobre él, a pesar de que Toothles le había ayudado mucho lamiéndolo por todos lados.

-Si… si quieres te doy una camisa. –sugirió Hiccup, yendo hasta la mochila que colgaba de su dragón. –Sabes que siempre traigo una de repuesto.

La rubia la aceptó, aun envuelta en la manta que tomó.

-Gracias, te la devolveré cuando mi ropa seque. –prometió, con esa sonrisa boba que no tenía idea porqué tenía.

-No es necesario, es nueva, bueno, casi nueva… sólo la use una vez para dormir. –dijo el chico, rascándose la cabeza. –Será mejor que Toothless y yo nos vayamos para que… para que te quites eso y te cambies, porque sería extraño que te pusieras la ropa seca encima de la mojada y para eso tendrás que quitarte esa ropa y… ya no sé qué digo.

Verlo así de nervioso le pareció muy tierno, después de todo ella también tenía algo de vergüenza.

Estuvieron observándose unos minutos, recordando inevitablemente el beso que se habían dado después de que Astrid perdiera la vista y las promesas que le habían seguido a ese momento.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido. Me iré, creo que iré a la cala de siempre. Vamos amigo. –empezó correr y se marchó, dejando a Astrid con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hiccup…-le llamó.

-¿Sí? –volteó con la cara roja.

-Es para allá. –la chica señaló a otra dirección.

-Claro, gracias. –el chico cambió de rumbo y ahora sí se fue.

-Gracias por la camisa.

La rubia tomó la camisa. Era roja, esa casi no se la había visto, tenía razón al decir que era nueva. Sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido, quizá iba siendo hora de decirle lo que sentía por él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Aprovecho para decir que cada viernes habrá actualización de esta historia, para estén al pendiente.

Gracias infinitas a los que dejan sus comentarios.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 12 de enero de 2018


	3. Intenta las veces que sean necesarias

**Lamento el retraso de una semana. Estuve enferma, luego me volví a enfermar, no tuve internet, mucho trabajo y más cosas de esas. Sin hacer más largo el cuento, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:** Intenta las veces que sean necesarias

 __ _"_ _¡Whoops! Ahí va la otra! "_

Cómo Romper el Corazón de un Dragón . **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

—Hiccup…—le llamó dudosa.

—¿Sí? –volteó con la cara roja sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Es para allá. –la chica señaló a otra dirección.

—Claro, gracias. –el chico cambió de rumbo y ahora sí se fue.

—Gracias por la camisa.

La rubia tomó la prenda. Era roja, esa casi no se la había visto, tenía razón al decir que era nueva. Sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido, quizá iba siendo hora de decirle lo que sentía por él y repetir lo del beso en la Orilla.

Sonrió a causa de la ternura que él le provocaba. Era inevitable demostrar que él era bastante diferente al resto de los vikingos, y eso es lo que más le agradaba de él.

La verdad es que ese beso que se habían dado seguía reciente. Ese día se habían quedado a ver el atardecer, y sólo las promesas de "ser algo más", pero ese más no se había vuelto a hablar ni habían tocado el tema. Después de eso, justo cuando iban a decirlo, llegaron unas cartas de Berk, principalmente de su tía Gylda para preguntar cómo seguía por lo de su vista y de Stoick, solicitando la ayuda y presencia de Hiccup para realizar el viaje de invitación a las demás islas para la cumbre que ahora se llevaba a cabo.

La verdad es que ella era verdaderamente osada como para seguir la tradición, pero como vikinga las respetaba mucho y trataba de seguir las costumbres de su pueblo, y una de ellas era darle el lugar al hombre aunque fuesen tratados por igual, y tomar la decisión de iniciar una relación sin permitir que Hiccup la tomara, pues en definitiva no era bien visto.

Pero quizá si podía orillarlo a que él hablara. En fin, se quitó la manta que la cubría, aunque portaba el camisón, éste se pegó por completo a su cuerpo debido a la humedad. Estaba por empezar a cambiarse, cuando un movimiento inusual se sintió en las alturas.

Stormfly gorgoteó y extendió sus alas, pues se emocionó al ver tantos Nadder sobrevolar por encima de ellas.

—No puedo creer que lo olvidé. –se disculpó Astrid, acariciando el hocico de la dragona. –Después del desfile todos los dragones irían a la estación de comida. –la muchacha se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza por haber olvidado algo tan importante para su amiga. –Ve, chica, estaré bien, te espero en la casa.

La Nadder lo dudó un poco, pero se animó a ir por insistencia de la jinete a los pocos segundos.

Cuando abrió sus alas y se fue a volar con el resto de los dragones que habían participado en el desfile el día anterior.

Astrid sonrió y se dispuso a cambiarse. Era rápida, pero cuidadosa. Primero se puso su ropa interior y las mallas para colocarse las botas, finalmente se quitó el camisón mojado, aunque sin destapar por completo la parte delantera. Estaba ocupada en tratar de taparse cuando una fuerte mano le tapó la boca.

Su primera reacción fue gritar y pedir ayuda, lástima que Stormfly se había retirado, de seguro que ella le salvaría, además estaba semidesnuda, no podía permitir que se aprovecharan en un momento vulnerable.

En un parpadeo, Astrid mordió la mano de la persona que estaba allí. Tal vez era Ruffnut que le quería jugar una broma, o quizá Hiccup que había vuelto, pero ellos conocían a la perfección que no podrían jugarle algo así porque de seguro perderían la extremidad. Así que con todas sus fuerzas, mordió las ásperas y descuidadas manos.

Logó zafarse y tras caminar dos pasos consiguió colocarse la blusa roja que Hiccup le había prestado, sin acomodarla del todo bien.

Se volteó a ver quién era y se asustó al notar que se trataba de Dagur.

—Maldita. –masculló al notar sangre en su dedo índice y la marca permanente de los dientes de la rubia.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó con furia, tomando una piedra para defenderse.

Misteriosamente, Dagur se tranquilizó, tratando de guardar una compostura casi inexistente.

—Estaba de paso, y me deleité viendo cómo frotabas tu cuerpo al bañarte, bonita Astrid. –levantó una ceja, provocándola.

La rubia casi vomitó por sentirse expuesta.

—Eres un asco. —masculló molesta.

—Descuida, no llevo mucho aquí, no he visto nada que no hayas tapado. –le alzó la ceja de nuevo, imaginando lo que había debajo de sus ropas.

La rubia se puso roja de furia.

—Más vale que te vayas, o le diré a Stoick, el Vasto que has osado en entrar a territorio hooligan, estas partes de la isla no están en el tratado asilo temporal, sin mencionar que violaste la privacidad de un miembro de la defensa de Berk que además es…

—¿Qué más eres? ¿La novia del hijo del jefe? –preguntó a sabiendas de la verdad.

—Vete ahora mismo. –amenazó con el hacha una vez que la alcanzó.

A Dagur no le importó, ver a Astrid bañándose fue una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado y mejor se dedicó a gozar de tal visión.

—Sabes que esto no se quedará así Astrid. –dijo saboreando la parte en la que la chica había mordido su mano. –De ti dependerá que Berk se destruya, o que Hiccup muera. Tengo una gran sorpresa para ustedes.

La verdad es que sólo tenía la intención de hacer daño, pero le parecía que era necesario asustarla. En gran parte esa era una de las decisiones que lo impulsaron a buscar otro tipo de información e ir a Berk.

Astrid abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sólo vio la mirada cínica de Dagur mientras se marchaba lentamente.

Su corazón retumbó con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Las palabras del desquiciado empezaron a resonar en su mente, pero trató de no hacerles mucho caso, después de todo, ya había intentado matar a Hiccup antes y no había logrado nada, ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente?

.

.

.

Estaba tan avergonzado que ni con el agua lograba regresar a su color de piel normal, seguía tan rojo como en un principio, incapaz de sacarse de la mente la visión de Astrid bañándose.

—¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó, pero sólo su dragón lo escuchó.

El Furia Nocturna sólo sonrió y se burló de él mientras seguía jugando en el césped de la cala.

—Gracias por el apoyo… ay, Toothless, ¿por qué no escuchaste o viste que Astrid estaba en ese laguito?

El dragón se rio de nuevo, como si lo hubiese planeado.

—Ya no importa. –se zambulló por última vez y después salió del agua para secarse rápidamente. Se cambió de muda de ropa lo más rápido que pudo debido a las temperaturas que empezaban a ser más frescas, aunque con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos.

Guardó en una canasta la ropa sucia cuando de pronto algo retumbó en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Se agachó a corroborar lo que era y sonrió un poco cuando recordó que había hecho ese collar para Astrid, un par de días atrás cuando estuvo de visita en Escalofrío.

—¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿Le pido a Astrid que sea mi novia de una buena vez? –preguntó con duda, pero con el tono de esperanza.

No se percató que alguien más acababa de llegar.

—¿Habrá boda pronto? –preguntó la emocionada voz detrás de ellos.

Hiccup se murió de pena, pero tragó para voltear a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar. Stoick llegó de improviso y corrió a abrazar a Hiccup. En verdad que se sintió feliz.

—¡Me alegro tanto, hijo! –comentó con alegría. –Tengo el regalo de compromiso perfecto para ella. –alegó mientras recordaba la emoción que sintió en su juventud..

—No, pa. –trató de refutar, pero era difícil, debido a que lo apretaba con fuerza.

—Vaya que era hora, todos los que los conocemos queremos que se casen y tengan hijos… —empezó alucinar, sintiéndose victorioso.

Toothless sólo se le quedaba viendo, riendo divertido porque sabía que eso le causaba mucho dolor de cabeza a su jinete.

—¡Mi hijo se casa! –gritó dando un salto de varios pies de altura.

Ese comentario hizo poner a Hiccup de color blanco, hasta las pecas estuvieron a punto de desaparecer.

—Papá, calla, alguien escuchará eso. –rogó medio sofocado.

Stoick se calmó un poco, apaciguando su corazón.

—Sí, claro, de acuerdo, ahora dime… ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás a Astrid? –preguntó emocionado, sentándose en una roca, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas. —¿Ya tienes el regalo?

Hiccup infló sus cachetes, llenándolos de aire, incómodo claramente.

—Ya veré cuando, y cómo y dónde… –se defendió. –Eso es cosa mía.

—Pues si quieres reparamos una fiesta en el Gran Salón, o mejor aún, en la playa de Thor, vaya, tu madre y yo celebramos nuestro compromiso allí, justo antes de que nos atacaran, pero…

—Pa, no en serio, no es un compromiso, sólo es… un noviazgo. –tranquilizó, pero no funcionó con su terco padre.

—Pues ser novios implica que se casarán. Es más, te mandaré hacer una capa, te prestaría la mía, pero esa es del jefe, a menos que prefieras ser el jefe ahora mismo. –alzó las cejas, sugerentemente. –Aunque puedo cortar esta capa, la mitad para ti y la mitad para ella.

—Creo que paso de eso. –rechazó con diplomacia mientras se escurría el cabello con una toalla. —Por fa, aun no estoy seguro… primero debo cerciorarme que Astrid me aceptará.

—Lo hará, hijo, créeme. –alzó la manos, feliz.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

El jefe miró a su vástago con ternura.

"Porque ambos se ven como idiotas cada vez que se miran". –Lo sé, tú, confía y… haz lo que los jefes debemos hacer, escucha al corazón, y te aseguro que todo irá bien.

Hiccup sonrió agradecido, pero incómodo por sentirse expuesto.

—Está bien, creo que se lo diré cuando termine la firma de los tratados, después de la clausura. –se imaginó en esa misma cala, acompañado de Astrid.

—¡Estupendo! –se glorió Stoick alzando las manos en señal de victoria, se acomodó el casco y abrazó a su hijo, alzándolo por los aires de nuevo. –Desalojaré la isla de inmediato.

Hiccup se dio un golpe con su mano en la frente. –Papá, será pasado mañana, espera un poco, además, ¿qué puede pasar en dos días?

.

.

.

La imagen poco reveladora de la vikinga le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Estaba en su galeón debido a que ya no "había" cabañas para él

Le hubiese fascinado ser el agua de ese lago y acariciar su cuerpo, pero no era posible, esa chica sabía defenderse bien, a menos que… a menos que ella no tuviera alternativa.

—¿Cómo haré que ella sea sólo mía? Siempre la protege ese estúpido Nadder y la fe ciega que le tiene a Hiccup son cosas en contra. –dijo con murmuro, golpeando la orilla del galeón.

—Entonces creo que tendrás que obligarla. –se escuchó una voz gravosa detrás de él.

—¿Qué quieres Aeren? –preguntó al verlo allí.

— Tú me invitaste, recuerda que quería hablar contigo acerca de una alianza. –en ese momento Dagur se acordó de esa diminuta conversación que tuvo con su compañero de isla durante esa tarde, el berserker se incorporó mejor y se puso en pie.

—Te escucho atento. –respondió el jefe de Beserker.

—Ya que tú armada es de las más fuertes del archipiélago, tienes hombres, armas, barcos, y un ejército que seguirá cualquier indicación que des por más estúpida que sea. –reconoció el de Magmalos.

—Lo sé, soy un buen jefe. –se alagó a sí mismo cruzándose de brazos.

—No creo, pero te falta gente que te siga, si solamente eres tú y tu isla cualquier armada puede venir contra ti fácilmente. Te obedecen porque no conocen algo mejor… incluso tu hermana puede derrocarte, hizo muchos seguidores mientras estabas en la cárcel. –incitó su molestia.

Esa información es cierta, Dagur la conocía a la perfección, al menos fue de las pocas cosas que aprendió de su padre.

—Entonces tú quieres una alianza, para eso has venido. –dedujo.

El heredero de la isla de magna, sonrío al dar directo al grano que había sugerido su padre. — Mi papá me ha encomendado hacer un tratado, el tratado que él me ha solicitado es intercambiar las pieles y las vestimentas que se hacen en mi isla a cambio de protección para nuestros hogares.

— Yo no necesito de pieles. –se burló Dagur como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No sé, sé que no quieres pieles, pero tal vez te puedan interesar varias decenas de esclavos que tenemos; allá si son permitidos y creo que te hacen falta muchos para tu fortaleza que quieres es terminar.

Dagur arqueó una ceja mostrándose claramente interesado en lo que había escuchado.

—No compares una armada por esclavos.

—Dagur, Dagur, Dagur… esos tres años en la cárcel te volvieron más idiota. Al firmar un tratado con nosotros, inmediatamente tienes un acuerdo preestablecido con las alianzas que tengamos los magmalos.

—¿Y?

—Y que mi padre firmó un tratado el día de hoy con Berk. Si te alías con nosotros….

—Yo no quiero a Berk como aliado. –reprochó interrumpiéndolo, por el contrario, quería dejarlo solo.

—Si te alías conmigo, puedo eliminar ese tratado con Stoick. Una isla menos con ellos, las demás islas al notar que Berk se queda sin las dos islas más fuertes del archipielago, empezarán a unírsenos.

Deranged no estaba muy convencido.

—¿Y qué hay de las palabritas del niñobonito? –refiriéndose a Hiccup. –Dejó claro bajo el maldito código vikingo que no puedo condicionar alianzas.

—Es cierto, tú no puedes proponer alianzas. –rectificó sonriente. –Por eso yo te ofrezco alianza a ti. No hay cláusulas que digan lo contrario. Tú no estás buscando aliados, los aliados te están buscando a ti.

El desquiciado empezó a convencerse.

—¿Por qué te interesa Berserk?

—No es Berserk, es el daño que se le puede hacer a Berk. Tanta paz me hace vomitar… somos vikingos, bárbaros. Basta de eso de "los dragones son nuestros amigos" no me llena como líder. Provengo de barbaros que hacen todo y de todo con tal de obtener lo que queremos, y la mentalidad del Haddock me entorpece los planes.

Amos se dieron las manos. —Entonces estoy de acuerdo, dame tus pieles tu ropa y tus esclavos y yo te comparto una armada que resguarden tu isla.

El heredero de la isla Magmala sonrío, sus casi nulas responsabilidades como príncipe estaban dando fruto.

—Me parece bien que quieras aceptar, ésta sería una alianza breve, el simple trueque de bienes, sabemos que los berserkers son los vikingos más feroces y valientes de todos las islas, pero los de mi isla son los más fuertes y obedientes que hay. Juntos podríamos derrotar cualquier armada, cualquier isla y a cualquier jefe, eso incluye al venerado pueblo en el que estamos ahorita.

—Con tantas armadas y alianzas, los dragones no podrán contra nosotros. –optimizó Dagur.

— Exacto.

—Me agrada tu idea acerca de derrotar el pueblo de Berk, pero yo no sólo quiero derrotar el pueblo, yo quiero destruir al heredero. –dijo con furia, tratando de controlarse.

— No sé qué tienes en contra de él, pero ya que serás mi aliado debo empezar por ayudar.

El chico le entregó una bolsita con hierbas en el interior. —¿Para qué es esto? — preguntó curioso el hijo de Oswald al notar que desconocía de la herbolaria.

— Es polvo de esclavos, es difícil de conseguir pero hay curanderos en mi isla que la producen, incluso hemos llegado intercambiarlo con algunos de la nobleza, es muy costoso y difícil de fabricar debido a que tiene grandes componentes y cierto nivel de cocción.

—¿Y para que lo quiero? —preguntó Dagur, él ya disfrutaba de su té de hongos.

—Eso tú lo vas a decidir. Puedes usarla con el heredero de la isla, o puedes usarla para lastimarlo a él.

—¿En serio funciona tan bien como lo dices? —preguntó interesado.

— Sí, de qué otra manera crees que tenemos tanto esclavo en nuestra isla y no sé ha levantado una guerra civil ni una rebelión. –objetó con obviedad mientras se recargaba en el mástil del galeón. –Cualquiera que lo inhale o esté en contacto con él entrará en un estado de trance que le permitirá hacer lo que le ordenen. Pero ten cuidado… úsalo en dosis pequeñas, y sólo en ciertas ocasiones, porque de lo contrario pueden volverse inmunes.

—¿Me asegura que harán lo que yo digo?

—Casi en su totalidad, se requiere de alguien demasiado terco y fuerte como para que no funcione.

El pelirrojo ya se imaginaba lo que haría, pero seguía sin creerlo bien.

—Dagur, yo lo he usado en cientos de violaciones con mujeres que no se quedan quietas. Funciona bien. Esta receta se remonta a cientos de años atrás… fue de las primeras cosas que hicieron los antepasados de los magmalos. Te aseguro que funciona, sólo no digas que lo conseguiste de mí.

— Entonces creo que ya sé con quien la voy a utilizar. —mencionó Dagur mientras recordaba la vivas escenas de la rubia en el agua.

Ella sería lo primero que utilizaría para acabar con Hiccup y su dragón.

—Ahora dime, que otra alianza quieres hacer y que me costará este polvo que me acabas de dar.

Aeren sonrió. —Quiero a tu hermana, aparte de ser de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto, es una princesa; justo lo que yo necesito para ascender al trono cuando… —hizo una pausa mientras afilaba su daga. –Mi padre ya no esté.

Dagur dibujó una sonrisa convincente, ese chico tenía la misma mentalidad que él, tal vez podrían tener algún buen aliado y amigo, pero también debería de andar con cuidado, pues si era como él no podía esperar otra cosa mejor.

—Trato hecho. –estrechó la mano mientras apretaba el polvo de esclavos con la otra.

.

.

.

 _La llovizna de la noche pareció cubrir la isla entera. Pero no fue impedimento para que Bertha regresara a buscar su ansiado medallón que perdió en ese mediodía._

 _Sus botas estaban cubiertas de lodo, incluso las sayas de su vestido de piel estaban mojadas y pesadas por la humedad. Pero no le importaba, el medallón que había perdido era mucho más valioso que cualquier prenda._

— _Maldición. –masculló al sentir que la lluvia incrementaba, nublándole la vista._

 _Avanzó un par de pasos, hasta que un carraspeo se escuchó detrás de ella._

— _¿Buscabas esto?_

 _La irritante voz coqueta del vikingo que conoció esa tarde le hizo voltear mientras éste, vanaglorioso le mostraba el collar que colocaba como péndulo de su mano._

 _Al reconocerlo, a pesar de la falta de luz, Essen corrió hasta él._

 _El hooligan sólo la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, siendo su héroe, pero la realidad es que fue mucho más dura, pues le dio un buen golpe en el vientre, el cual lo dejó sin aire._

— _¡Regrésamelo! –le gritoneó mientras lo tiraba al piso._

 _Erick, asombrado por lo que estaba pasando, sin reconocer la fuerza de esa vikinga también le dio guerra._

— _Lo encontré yo. –replicó en pleno forcejeo sin atreverse a soltar el collar. –Según los acuerdos de Luk Tuk… encontré un tesoro, y me corresponde a mí. –alegó._

— _¡Ese tesoro dice mi apellido! Ladrón. –intentó defender._

 _Pero era en vano cualquier lucha de la princesa, pues la destreza del vikingo le hacía realizar movimientos improvisados pero efectivos que desconcertaban a la burglar._

— _¡Dámelo ya! –se desesperó. –No sé para qué lo quieres._

 _Y era verdad, ni el mismísimo Erick tenía idea para qué era esa acción, no sabía por qué no le daba el medallón a esa chica si lo pedía a empujones, además era la heredera, claramente podía darle órdenes estrictas para que él obedeciera._

 _Entre tanto movimiento, pasó lo inevitable._

 _Essen resbaló y Hofferson con ella, cayendo sobre ella._

 _Sus agitadas respiraciones se detuvieron, al igual que sus corazones se unieron, haciendo equipo y latiendo a un mismo ritmo._

 _A pesar de la oscuridad y de lluvia, Hofferson notó las esmeraldas en sus ojos. Tan desafiantes y a la vez vulnerables, una sensación que le esperaba e incitaba a cuidarla. A su vez, Bertha sintió la bravura y la pasión que emanaba el vikingo, además de su musculoso cuerpo que se acopló perfectamente al suyo._

 _Los pocos segundos que estuvieron así bastaron para que ambos decidieran interiormente en estar así toda la vida._

— _Dame… dame… mi medallón. –murmuró con voz entrecortada._

 _Erick la escuchó, pero no deseaba moverse._

— _Le hice una petición… obedezca antes de que se convierta en una orden._

 _El rubio asintió, pero no se movió._

 _En su desesperación la heredera se dio un buen golpe en su costado, haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor, aprovechando ese momento, Bertha lo aventó y se enderezó de inmediato._

— _Eso es por no darme mi medallón. Al pararse lo pateó de nuevo. –Y esto… es por todo lo demás._

 _Esa patada le hizo doblarse de nuevo, terminó por voltearse e inevitablemente soltó el medallón que tanto estuvo peleando, al dejarlo libre Bertha por fin pudo obtenerlo y lo tomó con rapidez._

— _No vuelvas JAMAS a tomarlo. –regañó y salió corriendo._

 _Erick se sentó, todo manchado de lodo y admiró a la del cabello miel alejarse bajó las gruesas gotas de la lluvia._

— _¡Qué mujer! –se rio de nuevo, sobándose un poco por el golpe, ignorante que alguien más había observado la escena._

.

.

.

.

Pasó un día sin alguna otra novedad por parte de Dagur y sus invitados, Annek siguió siendo encimosa con Hiccup, pero él sabía cómo deshacerse de ella, simplemente se echaba volar en su dragón y ella ya no tenía más remedio que quedársele viendo, aspecto que hacía reír a Astrid.

Ese día debían hacer un desfile, por lo que los chicos estaban en la Academia alistando los últimos detalles para presentarse.

—Han sido unos días largos. —mencionó Astrid mientras colocaba las sillas en Stormfly y la pintaba con colores alusivos a las carreras para dar cierre a esa actividad.

— Ni que lo digas, casi no duermo por pensar en que Dagur está aquí y puede hacer de las suyas. –dijo Hiccup, poniendo pintura roja en la cara de Toothless, aunque no le diría que había estado así por pensar en las palabras que le diría a ella cuando declarase abiertamente sus sentimientos.

—Descuida, en dos días termina esto y ya se va su armada junto con él. Deberías relajarte, no le conviene iniciar una revuelta, la mayoría de los de aquí son aliados de Berk. –opinó Astrid, dando el último toque a la dragona, quien extendió sus alas, pavoneándose, sin mencionarle a nadie todavía lo que había ocurrido con Dagur en el lago.

Esa era su oportunidad, tenía que decir lo que sentía de una vez por todas. —Entonces creo que sería bueno… descansar un momento durante estos días. –inició con algo de nervios, cosa que al Furia Nocturna le causó gracia.

— Seguro. ¿Qué deseas hacer? —preguntó Astrid subiendo en el lomo de su dragón, sintiéndose tonta por sonrojarse.

— Qué bueno que preguntas. –dijo Hiccup. —Estaba pensando en ti… en esto… en reunirnos… para un picnic… en la cala.

Esas palabras fueron muy agradables para Hofferson, sin embargo, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, debía seguir intentando.

— Seguro aunque los demás jinetes no conocen esta ubicación, creo…

Hiccup se aterró de que hubiese más personas allí, pues no era el plan romántico que pensó.

— No, nadie la conoce, solamente tú y yo, y creo que mi papá, pero no sé por qué. –se rascó la cabeza.

— Entonces dile a los demás para hacer un picnic, aunque creo que será mejor la academia.

Hiccup se sintió acorralado de nuevo.

—Si deseaba hacer un picnic y también platicar, pero… no tenía en mente la participación de los demás. La verdad quería hablar solamente contigo, de algo importante y que no puede esperar... ya no. –confesó tan incómodo como la vez que se besaron en la Orilla del Dragón.

Los dos estaban en los lomos de sus respectivos dragones preparándose para volar.

El corazón de ambos latió fuertemente mientras Hiccup hablaba, eran las palabras que ella había esperado por tanto tiempo aunque no deseaba hacerse ilusiones vanas, pues conocía muy bien al Haddok y de la misma manera en que le podía confesar sentimientos, también podría decirle solamente que quería irse a explorar lejos de ahí.

Pero de cualquier forma, Astrid era una adolescente con un corazón preparado y dispuesto a todo con tal de ver una sonrisa del chico que más quería.

—Bueno, está correcto seremos sólo tú y yo. –dijo coqueta. —¿Llevo algo para comer?

El castaño sonrió agradecido de no tener que ir más al fondo con esa conversación.

—Tal vez pollo para Stormfly. –sugirió. –Sé que no come en la orilla por respeto a Gallina.

—Perfecto. –aceptó. Preparó su vuelo, pero fue cuando Hiccup se percató de algo importante.

—¿Llevas mi camisa? –cuestionó Hiccup, notando que ella le había cortado las mangas y apretado un poco por la cintura para que no quedará tan holgada.

—Sí, después de todo tú me la regalaste. –comentó con coquetería, guiñándole un ojo.

Tras decir eso emprendió vuelo en Stormfly, pues la señal para el desfile estaba por iniciar.

Hiccup suspiró y suspiró nuevamente, eran las palabras más difíciles que había dicho pero ya no tenía tanto miedo, había tomado una decisión. Y nada ni nadie podrían cambiar eso.

—¿Y si me dice que no? –preguntó a Toothless, pero este le mostró su cola, como si le dijera: _Intenta de nuevo._

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

— _Escribe con el corazón—_

 **Publicado:** 26 de enero de 2018


	4. Aunque no quieras

.

Por esta ocasión, no hay flashback.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4:** Aunque no quieras

" _A veces, un rey tiene que hacer cosas terribles_

 _con el fin de proteger a los que ha jurado para cuidar"_

Cómo traicionar a un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Revisó el lugar como quince veces.

Quería que todo fuese perfecto para llevar a cabo ese momento tan esperado por él (y por vikingos, amigos y dragones que conocían a la no-pareja)

Había preparado el picnic, llevó pescado seco, un poco de hidromiel, no tan cargado, y en uno de los compartimentos de su pantalón guardó el collar que quería darle a Astrid, el mismo que adecuó en la isla de Escalofrío.

Revisó por dieciseisava vez que no faltara nada, tendió la manta y se sentó.

Su corazón latía mucho, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, lo cual no entendió porque no era la primera vez que se quedarían solos.

Empezó a escuchar unos pasos, así que se levantó, se sacudió un poco el polvo y tomó una flor de tulipán que fue a recolectar a una isla cercana.

-Astrid, me da gusto que vinieras… -empezó a hablar, cuando su semblante decayó al notar que no era su rubia quien venía, sino su padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Stoick traía una sonrisa nostálgica, miró alrededor, como si reconociera ese lugar, y era claro que lo conocía, pues en esa cala él y Valka habían confesado lo mucho que se amaban cuando eran jóvenes.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? Vengo una vez por semana ¿Conoces este lugar? –preguntó curioso.

-Sí, aquí es donde entrené a Toothless… pero, pero ese no es el punto, Astrid está por venir y la verdad es que…

-¿Astrid? –preguntó alzando una ceja, interesado.

-Sí, Astrid. –afirmó un poco incómodo, resoplando.

-¿Astrid? ¿Astrid? –preguntó con más entusiasmo.

-Sí, Astrid.

-¿Astrid Hofferson? –preguntó con emoción y en un hilo de voz, apretando sus puños, casi eufórico.

Hiccup se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperado.

-Sí, esa misma, la jinete de Stormfly. –rectificó como si fuera obvio, rodando los ojos, algo fastidiado.

Más claro no pudo ser.

-¿Y a qué viene?

Hiccup infló sus cachetes.

-Vamos a diseñar una estrategia de… -divagó.

-¿De besos? –preguntó impaciente, sentándose en la manta que Hiccup había puesto y comiendo un pan que había, haciendo enfurecer al castaño.

-No, papá esto es serio… por favor, tienes que irte ya. –Hiccup lo empujó un poco, pero el jefe aun no quería irse.

-¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia? –preguntó Stoick, emocionado, colocando sus gruesas manos en sus hombros. –Al menos fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos sobre ella.

Hiccup se rindió.

-Eso pretendo.

El jefe alzó los puños en algo, Toothless también celebró.

-Excelente, ahora sí. Ahora sí preparamos todo. –Stoick empezó a imaginar toda la playa de Freya adornada para celebrar el noviazgo y compromiso de su hijo.

-No, papá, ya te dije… deja que las cosas fluyan solas, por favor.

Stoick amaba a su hijo, por miles de razones, pero la primera es porque él le recordaba mucho a Valka, y esa cautela de mantenerse y dirigirse a una relación le hizo recordar muchas cosas de su esposa.

-Como tú digas, hijo.

El jefe le abrazó y caminó de espaldas, perdiéndose entre las sobras de los arbustos y el atardecer.

Hiccup resopló, incluso le había dado la noche libre a Toothless con tal de estar solo con Astrid. Se recostó en la manta, cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse en ellos y justo cuando empezó a ver las estrellas hermosas, algo más maravilloso se apareció enfrente de él.

-Astrid… -sonrió después de susurrar el nombre de la rubia.

.

.

.

No tenía idea de cómo arreglarse.

Tenía un par de vestidos, pero creía que serían impropio, además que no se sentía cómoda con él.

Resopló y miró por la ventana. Se hacía tarde y había quedado de ir con Hiccup.

No pensó mucho, se puso sus medias, su falda de picos, y sus botas, se cambió la blusa celeste y se colocó la blusa roja que Hiccup le había dado, acomodó el fillet y su cabello en un trenza, salvo que ahora la dejó reposar en su hombro, en lugar que hacia atrás.

-Astrid, iré a lavar ropa, ¿quieres que te lave algo? –preguntó su tía, entrando a su habitación.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco mientras se acomodaba sus mangas.

-¿Vas a salir? –preguntó la mujer, interesada por ver a su sobrina con algo de bochorno.

Hofferson asintió.

-Sí, iré con Hiccup.

La mujer abrió los ojos, emocionada, tanto que dejó de cargar las vestimentas que llevaba en una canasta.

-¿Van todos? –preguntó de nuevo.

Astrid sabía por dónde iba la conversación. Ella no le dejaba de recordar ni decir que formaban bonita pareja desde que los vio besarse cuando Hiccup despertó después del ataque de Muerte Roja.

-Es probable…

Gylda Hofferson gritó.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya serán novios oficiales! –exclamó con emoción abrazando a su sobrina.

-Tía, tía, basta. –pidió, alejándose de ella, ruborizada. –No creo que pase nada de eso, sólo iremos a cenar y a pasear un rato.

Gylda gritó de nuevo tal como lo hizo cuando su amiga Valka le contó que ella y Stoick mantenían una relación secreta.

Astrid la miró rendida, su tía se creía casamentera.

La mujer la entretuvo un rato, porque en realidad no podía evitar que ella le anduviera preguntando cosas a cada rato, pero tras una breve plática la dejó en su choza, antes de hacerle jurar que no la iba a espiar.

Llegó al claro y con sigilo empezó a adentrarse, hasta que vio a Hiccup de espaldas, empezando a recostarse en una manta. Por un momento quiso ir y acurrucarse a su lado, pero sería impropio, la verdad es que ellos no eran nada. No tenían una relación, pero sabía que el término de "amigos" estaba muy subestimado a lo que en realidad eran, en especial del eso que se dieron después de que quedara ciega.

Se mordió el labio por un momento, pues en esos años no se había planteado firmemente ese cuetionamiento en su vida, ¿qué eran ellos dos?

Respiró profundo, fuese lo que fuesen, ella lo iba a descubrir esa misma noche.

Caminó lento, y se puso enfrente de él, agachó un poco la cabeza hasta que su rostro quedara por encima de su cabeza.

-Astrid. –él susurró sonriendo, para después incorporarse.

-¿Llegué tarde? –preguntó la rubia al ver que la manta estaba puesta.

-No, no, para nada… yo llegué muy temprano. –sinceró, haciéndose a un lado para que ella se sentara.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a hablar, hablar y a ser sinceros en casi todo.

Berk.

Técnicas de guerra.

Espadas.

Dragones.

Piruetas.

Opiniones.

Tanto y tan poco fueron los temas de conversación que los atrapaban y les hacían descubrir que lo único que querían era estar allí.

Conforme pasaron las pláticas, la ansiedad y la tranquilidad de disfrutar ese momento único y valioso, Hiccup empezó a acalorarse y a pensar en que debía preguntar de una vez por todas.

Se aclaró la garganta y dio un buen sorbo al sifón con hidromiel.

Tomó valor y apretó el dije que tenía en su mano.

-¿Para qué querías que nos viéramos hoy? –preguntó Astrid de manera espontánea.

El valor que Hiccup había reunido empezó a esfumarse, porque la verdad, ver a Astrid con esa trenza de lado, su flequillo tapando su rostro y siendo iluminada por la luna era asombroso para él.

Respiró muy hondo y le tomó las manos a Astrid, antes de ponerse de pie.

-La verdad es que he pensado mucho tiempo en esto y… y ya no quiero seguir posponiéndolo… yo…

El fuerte palpitar de Astrid empezó a incrementarse a cada palabra que Hiccup le decía.

Sentir sus manos era una sensación increíble, ahora que lo recordaba nunca las había sentido así, ¿quizá era la hora de abrir sus sentimientos?

¿Era la hora de esconder el miedo y darle alas al corazón?

Hiccup no era el repudiado de la aldea, y qué más daba, jamás lo fue de ella.

Y ella… ella ya no era la chica que sólo pensaba en pelear y defender a quienes quería. Ahora… ahora quería dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo, reprimidos por el por miedo, por inseguridad, por temor a los prejuicios… nada de eso le importaba, sólo Hiccup, sólo ella, sólo ese amor que sabía perfectamente era correspondido.

Ambos se apretaron las manos, Hiccup sujetó el dije y trató de decirle las palabras que había practicado tanto desde hacía tanto tiempo… "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Pero, de repente, su semblante esperanzador cambió. Recordó lo insignificante que se sentía, la gran chica que Astrid era y la maravillosa mujer en la que se iba a convertir. No se sintió digno de ella, así que sólo se rindió, de nuevo.

-Es porque, quería darte esto. –se separó un poco, abrió su mano y le extendió el collar que tan finamente había trabajado.

Hiccup sintió la mirada de decepción de la rubia, pero también vio su rostro que se iluminó ante el regalo.

-Sé que no es tu estilo, de hecho sé que no usas nada de joyería como esta baratija pero…

-Es perfecto… -susurró, acariciando el dije de las curvas entrelazadas.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó un poco más animado.

-Sí, es muy hermoso. ¿Lo hiciste tú? –preguntó mientras lo extendía.

-Sí, el metal es inusual, es de oro burglar. Lo encontré en la isla deshabitada.

-¿Burglar? –preguntó interesada, como si alguna sensación se removiera con eso.

-Sí, es del oro más fino que existe en el archipiélago.

Astrid sonrió, halagada.

-Ya sabes, algo hermoso, para algo aún más hermoso. –dijo apenado. La rubia sonrió nerviosa, se giró y se puso de espaldas a Hiccup para que él le amarrara el broche del collar, finalmente para después admirar lo bello que relucía el dije sobre la piel de la rubia.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo sinceramente, tomándolo entre sus manos. -¿Y por qué me lo diste?

Hiccup se incomodó de nuevo.

-Es un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. –mintió, sintiéndose mal por todo el valor que se le había esfumado de sus fuerzas.

-Aún faltan varios meses, pero gracias. –sinceró, atreviéndose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Fue un beso rápido y casto pero que de igual forma despertó sentimientos en ellos y sobretodo los recuerdos, principalmente después del beso de hace unas semanas.

Después se miraron, estaban cerca y… escucharon un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Astrid, separándose de él.

Desde ese momento, ellos fueron irónicamente maldecidos para siempre ser interrumpidos cada que se ponía en modo romántico.

-Creo que suena como un ave a punto de parir… -opinó Astrid.

-O que la están matando. –siguió Hiccup, mirando a su alrededor, pero lo único a lo que llegó fue la conclusión de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Creo que… será mejor irnos, ya es tarde. –mencionó la rubia, colocando su flequillo detrás de la oreja.

El castaño asintió derrotado. –Sí, te acompañamos a tu casa.

.

.

.

Cerca de esa cala, entre las sombras de los árboles, ocho ojos mirones estaban atentos.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –preguntó Snotlout, que recién llegaba después de terminar uno que otro pendiente con su padre.

-No, son aburridos. –se quejó Tuffnut, ya con el rostro entumecido por ver tanto a través del catalejo.

-Lo más cerca que estuvieron fue cuando Hiccup espantó una mosca. –informó Ruff, para después darle una mordida a su manzana.

-Creo que debemos dejarlos solos. –opinó Fishlegs. –Es algo suyo y no me gustaría que algo así me pasara a mí.

-Descuida, tú y Heather eran más aburridos. –garantizaron los gemelos, sorprendiendo al vikingo más sensato de los cuatro que había allí.

-Saben, esto me empieza a fastidiar porque… miren miren, miren. –pidió empezando a dar saltitos.

Los gemelos y Fishlesgs empezaron a observar por donde el vikingo le indicaba y vieron que Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla para después ruborizarse.

-Ese es el momento, hay que crear una atmosfera. –ideó el gemelo.

-¿Qué? Déjenlos, están a punto de besarse. –retomó el regordete, señalándolos.

-No, hay que permitir que se adentren en la escena. –comentó Ruf, apoyando a su consanguíneo, empezando a sonreír por creer que leía la mente de ella.

-No sé de qué es, pero cuenten conmigo. –alentó Snotlout, aburrido de estar así.

A regañadientes, Fishlegs aceptó, pero lo seguía considerando innecesario. -¿Qué hacemos?

-Dah, hay que empezar. -suavemente Tuffnut empezó con aclarar su garganta y vocalizar o al menos pensó que eso hacía. — _Shalalalalalala_... -Y los demás vikingos se le quedaron viendo por la canción tan extraña que estaba inventando. — _¿Qué pasó?, él no se atrevió, y no la besará._

Al menos el gemelo estaba cantando en un volumen bastante bajo, pues apenas se preparaba para su gran concierto, sin embargo su gemela no fue tan cuidadosa al iniciar a vocalizar.

— Ah _ahahahaaaa_... -ese sonido o mejor dicho ruido que aumentaba en antifonal, que los tres caballeros que estaban escondidos se taparon los oídos, como si alguna fibra dentro de ellos se hubiera roto por siempre.

-Cállate, si sigues así sólo arruinaras lo poco de valor que han adquirido en cuatro años. —opinó Snotlout poniendo su mano encima de los labios de la rubia, al menos sirvió para que la chica se detuviera, por lo que respiraron aliviados, inmediatamente fijaron su mirada en la pareja que estaba por oficializarse como novios, pero suspiraron rendidos de nuevo al darse cuenta que ellos estaban marchando.

El gemelo salió de entre los arbustos, se cruzó de brazos y se ajustó su yelmo. — Es hora de la fase dos, no les quede más remedio abrazarse y besarse como si no hubiese un mañana. —finalizó el gemelo, sin la intención de ceder a sus planes.

.

.

.

Pocos días antes había acordado el matrimonio de su hermana Karena. También tenía a Heather, pero era obvio que no tomaría en cuenta a ella como parte de la línea sucesora, para el resto del archipiélago Heather estaba muerta o en su caso desaparecida después de haber quedado a la deriva. Él tendría un hijo, un heredero y le cedería toda la furia berserker, para eso ocupaba encontrar a una mujer que fuera lo suficientemente brava como para brindar a su legado una fortaleza fuerte, además de todo eso debía ser hermosa y de sangre, aunque una buena guerrera podría parecer bien.

Pero antes de eso debía ganarse a su pueblo, pues pese a todo su isla le tenía miedo, no lo respetaba.

Por eso le daba coraje Hiccup. Él ni se esforzaba y cualquiera en Berk estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de que él estuviera bien.

¿Qué es lo que él tenía?

Tenía un padre, amigos, un dragón que le encantaba y… había algo más… sí, la rubia.

Dagur se mordía la lengua cada vez que veía a Hiccup y a Astrid juntos. Sí quería tener lo que Hiccup tenía no lo iba a buscar, lo iba a arrebatar, y lo primero en la lista era la bella rubia que vio bañarse en el lago días atrás. Cautelosamente esperó a que fuera de noche para entrar a la cabaña de la chica que le traía loco.

Vio a la tía, averiguó que se llama Gylda y preparó un plan, ese plan era infalible y si Astrid quería a su familia como a su dragona, la rubia sería la próxima mujer de él.

Dejó órdenes claras a todos los soldados que le iban a ayudar. Cuando estuvieron listos sonrió y se escabulló, hasta quedarse en las sombras de la choza esperando para iniciar.

.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, Hiccup acompañó a Stormfly y a Astrid hasta su cabaña, una vez que estuvieron en su puerta, empezaron a despedir.

— Muchas gracias por la cena y también por el collar, no debiste molestarte tanto. –comentó la muchacha, un poco tímida mientras volvía a tomar el dije entre las manos.

— No fue nada. —mencionó el heredero, rascándose la cabeza por estar en un momento un poco incómodo.

-Ya es un poco tarde, creo que debo ir a la cama descansar, mañana es la clausura y creo que debemos estar listos. —se despidió la chica entrando choza después de haber dejado su dragona en el establo.

-Buenas noches, chico dragón. –bromeó un poco mientras cerraba la puerta y sólo se dejaba ver su rostro.

-Buenas noches, mi lady.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hiccup resopló por milésima vez ese día. No resultó como quería, aunque al menos le dio el collar.

-Ahora sí, Toothless, mañana le diré mis sentimientos.

El Furia Nocturna se despedía de Stormfly, pero rodó los ojos, eso mismo lo decía noche tras noche durante los últimos años, casi que le daba igual.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Astrid llegó a su casa, su tía estaba en el comedor limpiado los utensilios que ocupó para cenar.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó emocionada, olvidando la cena.

-Bien, supongo. –comentó, ocultando su sonrisa y su mirada embobada mientras dejaba su hacha colgando de uno de los estantes de la casa.

Ese tono ilusionado no pasó desapercibido por la mujer que mejor conocía a Astrid.

-¿Ya son novios? –preguntó Gylda, probablemente más emocionada que los gemelos y el resto de los jinetes.

Sin embargo, la rubia resopló.

-No, no creo que pasé. Sólo me dio un collar. –intentó calmar las emociones de su tía, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¡A ver el collar! -exigió mientras se acercaba a ella.

Astrid le sonrió, se divertía ver a su tía tan alterada como si fuera joven otra vez.

-Es hermoso, Astrid… -musitó enternecida.

-Él lo hizo, dijo que con algo de oro que encontró en una isla deshabitada… oro burglar, creo. –dijo sin mucha importancia.

Cuando la muchacha dijo eso, Gylda dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando eso con nostalgia.

-Es el oro más puro que había en el archipiélago. –susurró llena de melancolía, pero por suerte Astrid no se percató de eso. –Es muy bonito y excelentemente trabajado, creo que te dirá que seas su novia muy pronto. No cualquiera regala joyería.

La mujer seguía hablando, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Astrid al notar que empezaba a marearse y necesitaba recargarse en algo.

-Sí, hija sí…. –pero no fue así, Hofferson a penas y se sentó en la silla del comedor y dejó su rostro sobre la mesa.

-¡Tía! –gritó asustada, acercándose a ella, zarandeándola.

La rubia rápidamente empezó a asustarse. La levantó de prisa y checó su pulso y respiración.

-Despierta, por favor. –rogó dando unas palmadas en sus mejillas, pero nada de eso pasaba. –No me dejes, tú no.

-¡Qué dramática eres Hofferson! –se escuchó la despreciativa voz de Dagur. –Sólo es un té para dormir.

Astrid soltó momentáneamente a su tía y se colocó frente a ella.

-Dagur, aléjate, no le hagas daño a ella.

El desquiciado sonrió victorioso.

-Bueno, rubia… eso depende de ti. Empezaré con tu tía, pero pueden seguir los jinetes, tu dragona, Berk… Hiccup. –enumeró lentamente para ver las reacciones de la chica, y efectivamente abrir los azules ojos cada vez que mencionaba a alguien.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –mascullo, apuntándole con los puños.

Dagur sonrió, disfrutaría eso, apretó la bolsita de polvo de esclavos en su mano y la preparó.

-A ti, te quiero a ti.

La respiración de Astrid empezó a incrementarse.

-No me vas a chantajear. No caigo tan fácilmente en esos juegos. Puedo hacer un escándalo justo ahora y todo Berk vendría a ayudar.

-Yo creo que sí, y te lo demostraré.

Astrid intentaba llegar a su hacha para empezar a atacar, sin embargo el berserker se acercó a la rubia, le tomó del cabello y pegó su mano a su rostro, embarrándole el polvo y provocando que lo inhalara para que fuera sometida.

La rubia intentó defenderse, pero entraron otros soldados de Dagur, quienes la sujetaron, dejando al jefe acabar con el trabajo.

-Suéltenme, no tienen idea con quién se están metiendo. –reclamó la rubia, luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí lo sé, y tú tampoco, ahora, deja de luchar. Si intentas algo más, tu tía será decapitada ahora mismo. –ordenó el hermano de su amiga Heather mientras un soldado colocaba su espada en el cuello de la mujer adormilada.

Dagur seguiría con el plan que había diseñado: arrebatarle todo a Hiccup.

Lamentablemente, el polvo empezó a causar efecto, la chica cedió a los forcejeos que le hacían y a pesar de que con todas sus fuerzas quería, sentía que ya no podía tomar decisiones firmes.

Se le nubló la vista y empezó a ceder a pesar de saber que no debía.

-¿Qué… qué me estás poniendo?

El desquiciado carcajeó, solo colocándole un trapo sobre la cara para que hiciera más presión en la nariz y boca, al grado de opacar cualquier racionalidad de la rubia.

Dagur el desquiciado jamás se sintió mejor que en ese momento. Ahora podía utilizar a Astrid para desestabilizar a todo Berk, pero especialmente a Hiccup.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, a partir del próximo capitulo el corazón de nuestros chicos se empieza a partir poco a poco, será difícil para ellos y espero que con la información que vaya proporcionando ustedes puedan hilar los hechos en Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón y Justo a Tiempo

Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia dejar un review, no saben lo que me anima a escribir

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Dios los bendiga**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 3 de febrero de 2018


	5. Sin opción

Hola vikingos, no había publicado por una sencilla razón: quería esperar a que la temporada de dragones, la cual amé.

Honestamente me cuesta escribir de Dagur malo, antes no había problemas porque o conocía su lado bonito, pero después de la serie, wooo, no sé si pueda seguir con las ideas que me había planteado, pero como empecé así, le seguiré. En futuros fics que tengo trataré de darle su merecida redención.

Esperaba que Dragones me diera más ideas, así fue, pero no para este fic, éste está casi terminado en mis archivos, espero poder publicar semanalmente, o cada 10 días al menos, a partir de ahora me regularizaré en la actualización.

Sin más por el momento, los dejo con la lectura de hoy donde no hay flashback nuevamente, la historia de Bertha y Erick será continuada en la siguiente entrega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:** Sin opción

" _Los corazones de los humanos pueden romperse y sanar y volver a latir"_

Cómo Romper el Corazón de un Dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

Durante ese viaje extrañó su hogar.

Podía ser difícil que alguien creyera que Berserk era un hogar, pero Karena en definitiva había extrañado la poca calidez que la gente sincera que le rodeaba podía compartirle.

Deseaba ir con Sotma y comentarle a ella todas las experiencias que vivió en ese viaje, pero también deseaba ver a Norberto, su esclavo y amor secreto, quien creía ciegamente que era su otra mitad; pero más que nada deseaba regresar y mantener a Dagur más vigilado para que no hiciera locuras.

Al día siguiente regresarían, esperaba que no hubiera más sorpresas, por lo que decidió esperar a su consanguíneo en el galeón, a pesar de haber esperado durante esa noche, en la cual no regresó.

De seguro se habría ido a un burdel o a alguna reunión donde tomaría feliz su té de hongos.

Cuando pasaron muchas horas volvió a su camarote y trató de descansar, ignorante de lo que Dagur había logrado esa velada.

.

.

.

Ese día era la clausura. El evento más esperado en Berk se llevó a cabo de la manera más amena y armoniosa posible, salvo por las travesuras de los gemelos, pero fuera de eso, todo fue favorable; especialmente ese día que llegaría el máximo representante de Luk Tuk: Axel Ricket.

El rondín matutino fue inevitable para Stoick, sólo que en esta ocasión Hiccup lo acompañó para hablar de hombre a hombre.

Sobrevolaron las áreas de los residentes y también los muelles donde los galeones de los jefes visitantes estaban, sin mencionar las áreas de hospedaje donde todo parecía ir con normalidad, para después regresar y ver el centro de Berk.

-¿Ya me puedo retirar? –preguntó Hiccup desde Toothless.

El jefe resopló, duró más de lo normal.

-Sí, hijo. Puedes irte a hacer tus cosas. Te recuerdo que necesitaré para visualices cuando Axel llegue y le demos escolta hasta Berk, al finalizar les pediré que cuando los jefes se vayan, los jinetes se repartan y vigilen a los galeones hasta mar adentro. Viggo y Ryker podrían intentar algo contra ellos y ahora sí Berk estaría arruinado.

-Sí, pa. Eso lo has dicho.

El jefe sonrió, mirando de nuevo a Berk.

-Después de haber perdido el oro en la subasta de Viggo, me pareció que seríamos incapaces de mantener la cumbre de alianzas y no podríamos ser anfitriones. –reconoció mirando lo que se había logrado en esas semanas. –Un evento como éste no se ha visto en más de 100 años.

-Te dije que lo resolveríamos. –recordó el vástago.

-Sí, eso sólo me hace darme cuenta que algún día serás un gran jefe. –confesó orgulloso.

-Ay pa, no empieces, por favor. –Hiccup se desesperó.

-Es algo inevitable hijo, no estaré por siempre, es hora de que te tomes más en serio las responsabilidades que tienes por herencia.

Hiccup bajó la cabeza, en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón y que debía procurar más a su gente, pero aún no se sentía listo para regresar.

-Cuando termine esto, quiero que regresen a Berk. –sentenció determinante.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tú dijiste que regresara cuando encontrara lo que estaba buscando y yo…

-Eres necesario aquí también. –mencionó el jefe. –Me molesta tener que hablarte cada vez que hay un problema con los dragones, me preocupa que algo les pueda pasar a ustedes estando tan lejos. Sabes quién eres hijo.

-Sé cuál es mi lugar, papá. Pero aun no descubro quién soy. –sinceró apenado.

Stoick se tocó la barba. –No te engañes, claro que sabes quién eres, pero no aceptas ser quien te tocó ser. Te da miedo explotar todo tu potencial. –susurró.

Hiccup no dijo nada.

-Pero es tu decisión.

-Lo tendré. Después hablaremos de esto, cuando derrote a los cazadores de dragones volveremos a Berk.

-Sólo mantenlo en cuenta, no será bien visto que te vayas a la Orilla del Dragón con tu novia.

Y salió el punto en cuestión haciendo que Hiccup rodara los ojos fastidiado.

-Ay papá, ya te dije anoche, aún no le digo nada. –se incomodó Hiccup de nuevo.

-Ya, ya… sólo dímelo cuando ocurra, ¿sí?

Hiccup asintió, no muy convencido.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de las alturas, frente a la plaza principal de Berk la casa de Astrid parecía normal, pero por dentro se había vivido la noche más angustiantes que la rubia había pasado.

Mientras veía a su tía no dejó de pensar en todas las vivencias que ella había experimentado a su lado. Recordó cuando era pequeña y Gylda le atendía las cortadas que llegaba a realizarse después de los entrenamientos; las innumerables veces que de niña la acompañó a buscar plantas medicinales en los bosques de Berk, cuando ella y su tío Finn la adoptaron como hija cuando sus padres murieron, el apoyo que fueron una a la otra después de la muerte de su tío, y el sostén incondicional que era ella en su vida. No eran familia de sangre, pero la amaba demasiado como para perderla.

Dagur había jugado bien esa pieza de mazas y garras.

Y ella no podía perder, costara lo que costara.

Poco a poco Gylda logró abrir los ojos y se encontró a su sobrina mirándola fijamente.

-¡Despertaste! –la abrazó con fuerza, aplastándola sobre su cama.

La curandera no entendió la reacción de su sobrina, pues Astrid pocas veces abrazaba de esa manera.

-Buenos días… -trató de decir pero ella sólo la estrujó más.

No le negó ese gesto cariñoso, pues amaba a Astrid como una hija, la verdad es que ella era su hija. A pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos, ella la amaba mucho, pues la vio nacer, crecer y velaba por ella… era suficiente ese sentimiento.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó por fin cuando la muchacha la soltó.

-Nada. –desvió la mirada, pero Gylda la conocía perfectamente.

-Dime…

Astrid se mordió el labio, se notaba a leguas la lucha interna que ella llevaba dentro, esa mirada le recordó inconscientemente a Valka.

-Hija…

-Te desmayaste. –habló rápidamente. –Me preocupé.

Hofferson no recordó que eso le hubiera ocurrido, trató de hacer memoria pero no funcionó.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Vinieron a checarte… pero… estás bien. –pensó en la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir. –No creo que haga falta que te revisen nuevamente.

La mujer no recordaba nada, eso le preocupó, pero la verdad es que no quería causarle más mortificación a su sobrina.

-Ya estoy bien, ¿qué dijeron las curanderas?

La rubia se mordió el labio y trató de abrazar su codo con una mano, gesto que inmediatamente identificó: algo andaba mal.

-Que… que estabas cansada.

-¿Astrid?

-Es cierto, tía. Te adormilaste, en realidad. Trabajaste mucho estas semanas para ayudar en la cumbre de alianzas.

Hofferson mayor concordó con la muchacha, tenía sentido. Pareció creerle, pero el corazón de Astrid sólo empezaba a desmoronarse.

Algo en su interior luchaba con su deber.

Claramente podía hablar y decirle que estaba siendo amenazada, pero cada que intentaba hacerlo, otra parte de ella empezaba a evitar que se moviera, orillándola a pensar en otra cosa… el maldito polvo de esclavos empezaba a dar resultados.

-Iré… iré con los jinetes… hoy es el cierre. Tú mientras tanto quédate a descansar.

Sin más preámbulos, Astrid salió de su hogar.

La luz le caló la vista, y los destellos de luz la cegaron un poco.

Recordó que Gothi le había aconsejado no ver directo a la luz debido a la ceguera que tuvo semanas atrás, eso la asustó y se recargó de inmediato en el pasador de las pequeñas escalinatas fuera a su choza.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y trató de relajarse en vano, pues ella estaba completamente aturdida por la amenaza a que había sido sometida.

De repente sintió que alguien le colocaba las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Astrid?

Esa voz. _Esa_ maravillosa voz.

-Hiccup. –susurró mientras achicaba sus parpados para vislumbrarlo mejor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le animó, al notar que ella no abría los ojos. -¿Te sientes mal?

La rubia mordió su labio. Otra de las órdenes de Dagur era que no se acercara a Hiccup otra vez, por lo que sentirlo a él, o mejor dicho sentir que traicionaba la orden malvada que le habían dado era como sentir dagas directamente a su cabeza, nublándole el sentido.

-Estoy bien, sólo me mareé.

Se soltó y abrió los ojos, para después toparse con la verde mirada de él. Estaba preocupada. No sabía cómo cumplir la orden que le dieron. Esa maldita droga que le impedía pensar y actuar por sí misma, sólo obedecer.

-Te acompañaré con Gothi, o con tu tía. –habló rápido haciéndole señas al Furia Nocturna para que se acercara.

-¡No! Dije que estoy bien, ahora _aléjate de mí_ y déjame hacer mis cosas. –lo apartó empujándolo un poco y siguió con su lento andar.

Toothless le gruñó por tan feo carácter, de seguro notó algo diferente en ella, e Hiccup no entendió su manera de expresarse. Quizá era porque no había dormido bien, pero en la noche anterior, durante el picnic había estaba tranquila según él.

-¿Astrid? –no le entendió y fue detrás de ella.

La rubia se asustó, jamás le había hablado así a él, se mordió el labio, ese polvo surgía el peor de los efectos, ya empezaba a obligarla a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

Se giró para darle una disculpa, pero al hacerlo notó a Dagur en el pórtico de su casa, oculto y pasando desapercibido. Su sonrisa desquiciada le hacía sentirse impotente. Siguió mirando y vio cómo uno de sus soldados apuntó a la casa de ella, donde su tía dormía.

Amenazada, drogada e imposibilitada. No soportaba esa situación.

Sentirse vulnerable era peor que ser atacada.

-E… estoy bien, Haddock. No te preocupes. –usar un tono amable le costó otro mareo y dolor de cabeza.

Ya no recordaba bien porqué había hecho eso. Simplemente lo hizo.

Una orden imaginaria, o una orden demasiado firme que no necesitó recordar para llevar acabo la obligó a decir eso.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -no le creyó, pero de primera parte necesitaba tranquilizar a Toothless que lo único que hacía era gruñirle. –La verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que acabe la cumbre, ¿qué dices?

La rubia se volvió a morder el labio. Miró a Dagur quien le asintió, "otorgando" permiso para que fuera con él.

Suspiró tranquila y aceptó.

-Claro. –susurró, teniendo otro dolor de cabeza. –¿Dónde nos vemos?

El castaño se ruborizó un poco y coquetamente le sonrió.

-En… donde todo comenzó. –su respuesta la confundió un poco, pero la rubia adivinó.

-La Cala será. –intentó sonreír. –En unos minutos iré para allá. Mientras tanto prepararé a Stormfly.

Haddock sonrió feliz y agradecido. –No tardes, es importante.

En cuanto despegó, Astrid perdió la sonrisa y se volvió a sujetar de la barandilla hasta que sintió otra presencia detrás de ella.

-Lo siento lady mía, efectos secundarios. Dentro de poco dejarás de sentirlos, incluso dejarás de recordar que te pongo polvo de esclavos, simplemente obedecerás. –se mofó mientras le volvía a poner la dosis de ese día, arrojándola contra su rostro.

La lucha interna en Astrid se volvió a llevar a cabo, el veneno contra los instintos, la mente contra el corazón.

-La orden de hoy es que le _rompas_ el corazón a él. –susurró en su oído, disfrutando de cada palabra que decía.

Astrid retumbó por dentro. Prefería arrojarse de un acantilado antes de hacer sufrir a Hiccup.

-¡No! –se asustó, pero seguía débil.

-Oh, claro que sí. Escucha… él te va a pedir que seas su novia. Lo sé porque lo estuve siguiendo desde anoche y he escuchado toda la conversación de él con Stoick.

Astrid quiso llorar, su más grande sueño iba a ser estropeado… por ella misma.

-No me pidas eso. –casi rogó.

-No te lo pido, es una orden. Pero es tu decisión. Si no quieres… ese soldado que está afuera. –lo señaló. –Le disparará inmediatamente a tu tía, y con una simple seña mía, también le disparan al Furia Nocturna y a tu amado Hiccup que se fueron a la cala. Hay más soldados de los que tú crees, y más traidores de los que te podrías imaginar En Berk y en el archipiélago.

-Soy más fuerte que ese veneno. –siseó molesta.

-Lo sé. Ese veneno sólo te hace cosquillas. Por eso…

Otro soldado tomó a Astrid desde atrás en su descuido. Le tapó la boca mientras que otro más le sujetó las manos y las piernas.

La rubia se asustó, ¿qué iban a hacerle? Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, provocando mil y un pensares diferentes que no tenía idea de cómo canalizarlos. Quizá el desquiciado pensó de más y adivinó los pensamientos de la rubia. Con sumo descaro besó su mejilla, provocando que Astrid quisiera vomitar.

-Tranquila valquiria… necesito que seas virgen para cuando nos casemos. _Esto_ es sólo para prevenir que se te ocurra traicionarme.

Otro de los soldados de Berserk se acercó a ella. Le quitó la hombrera y con un artefacto extraño que no había conocido le atravesó la piel.

Parecido a una aguja y al dolor de una espina venenosa, ese menjurje se quedó dentro de ella.

-Mientras dormías también te pusimos más polvito. –confesó feliz. -¿Sabías que puedes volverte inmune? Así que en lugar de sólo respirarlo ahora también corre por su sangre. Eres mi esclava Astrid Deranged. –le sonrió.

-Me llamo Hofferson. –replicó sacudiéndose evitando que siguieran con eso.

-¿Hofferson?... –repitió, pareciendo extrañamente familiar ese apellido. -¿Hofferson? Me suena un poco, pero debes olvidarlo, porque hoy, al finalizar la cumbre le avisaremos a todos de nuestro compromiso.

Sin preguntarle, Dagur deslizó un anillo en uno de sus dedos.

Era fino, sin duda, pero no era el que ella deseaba portar, no deseaba portar nada que no fuera de él.

-Y quítate esa baratija. -un soldado escuchó y obedeció, sacando el collar que Hiccup le había puesto ayer a la rubia.

De repente soltaron a Astrid. Ella casi pierde el equilibrio pero demostró su fuerza física y de voluntad.

-Vamos lady mía… te acompaño a la Cala.

La rubia no iba a llorar, no frente a él.

Todo su derredor parecía ser borroso, lejano y sordo porque no era capaz de distinguir si era una pesadilla o era la realidad.

Dagur le tomó la mano y la acompañó hasta lo que parecía ser la cala, pero a la vista de todos, medio Berk se dio cuenta de todo eso, en especial los jinetes.

Ese comportamiento no pasó desapercibido por nadie, los jinetes y Stoick se dieron cuenta, la actitud pasiva de Astrid no sólo era curiosa sino que alarmante. Pero para el Jefe de Berk, esa mirada perdida sólo la había visto una vez cuando Valka le dijo que no lo amaba debido a una amenaza.

Algo andaba mal allí.

.

.

.

Hiccup esperó pacientemente en la Cala. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que había visto a Astid, y ahora sí, pasara lo que pasara ella debía saber lo que él sentía por ella. Ya habían vívido suficientes aventuras y experiencias que sólo habían reforzado lo que él sentía. Ne definitiva no podía imaginarse un mundo sin Astrid, y mucho menos vivir en él.

Estaba absortó en todas las vivencias que habían tenido, cuando de repente escuchó un gruñido de Toothless.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ese gruñido no sólo se le hacía extraño, sino que muy diferente debido a la persona a que le se expresaba.

-Astrid. –susurró feliz al ver a la rubia que llegaba a la cala. –Tranquilo, amigo. Es Astrid.

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo se acercó al muchacho y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hiccup… -susurró desesperada, mientras n piquetes imaginarias le atravesaban su cuello y cabeza al desobedecer a Dagur nuevamente.

En medio de ese abrazo alzó la vista y vislumbró alrededor de la cala a todos los soldados que apuntaban la ballesta hacia la espalda de Hiccup.

No tenía elección. Debía cumplir con su mandato. El corazón se le rompía a pedazos, pero eso lo soportaría. Soportaría todo con tal de que Hiccup estuviera bien, el problema era que no deseaba darle más dolor a Hiccup, eso sería una verdadera tortura para los dos.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó al separarse de ella, pues ella no era demasiado cariñosa.

La rubia trató de respirar, pero ver a los soldados detrás de él sólo hacía que se sintiera peor.

-Sí, dime… ¿de qué querías hablar?

Hiccup se rasca la cabeza y Astrid inconscientemente pensó que es el chico más guapo que jamás ha visto.

Volteó de nuevo su mirada hacia arriba y vio a Dagur, él traía la diadema de su tía en una de sus manos. Y a la señal de que todos apuntaran a Hiccup en la otra.

Las dos personas que más amaba corrían peligro. Una situación difícil ameritaba una decisión difícil.

Y lo peor es que no es capaz de decir la verdad por la maldita droga.

-Escucha, sé que no es el mejor momento pero… desde que nos besamos en la orilla yo… no he dejado de pensar en ti. En realidad nunca he dejado de pensar en ti Astrid, te quiero. Más de lo que me gustaría. Y además, sé que esto es recíproco. –Hiccup tomó las manos temblorosas de Astrid.

La rubia quería llorar por todas las palabras que le decía. Pero no podía aceptarlas, no las merecía.

-En las semanas anteriores que fui a Escalofrío estuve a punto de comprometerme. –Astrid abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No tenía idea que eso había pasado. –Fue una prueba de mi padre para que decidiera aceptar mis sentimientos y… por fin lo hice. Sé que soy el hijo del jefe, a pesar de lo que yo quiera seré el jefe algún día y no será sencillo, necesito a una mujer que sea fuerte, amorosa y valiente para sobrellevar todas las pruebas que me ponga la vida y mi cargo por herencia. –hablaba rápido y tropezadamente, pero con el corazón en la mano. –El punto es que sé que no hay _otra_ mujer que sea mejor que tú. No imagino el resto de mi vida sin ti. No quiero una vida sin ti, así que… Astrid Hofferson, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

La rubia estaba sin palabras. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. El mensaje sincero de Hiccup y la mirada honesta en balance a la terrorífica de ella hacían que las comparaciones fueran abismales.

Toothless estaba a la expectativa, alarmado por la neutralidad de la chica.

En toda la vida de Astrid (pasada, presente y futura) puede decirse que pidió con vehemencia **siete** cosas, de las cuales tres nunca se cumplieron ni cumplirían. Ésta era la segunda: que el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese momento. Apreciar por el resto de su vida esos ojos verdes llenos de ilusión, esperanza y amor antes de que ella destrozara el corazón. Pero su ruego no fue escuchado por los dioses, por el contrario, un aire frío la despertó.

Soltó sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Lo que haría sería lo más difícil de su vida. Se odiaba y e aborrecería el resto de su vida por ser una cobarde.

-No. –habló con determinación que la asustó a ella misma mientras detrás de la vegetación Dagur aguantaba su risa.

Hiccup se angustió, no esperaba esa respuesta. El Furia Nocturna le gruñó.

-Oh… yo… bueno…

-No quiero una relación contigo, Hiccup. No tienes nada que ofrecerme. –reclamó, pero eso le pegó en el orgullo al hijo de Stoick.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? -conocía que muchas mujeres se casaban sólo por ambición o interés para invertir en su dote, por otra parte también le sorprendió que Astrid confesara abiertamente su avaricia.

-Soy hija del antiguo general de Berk. Mis aspiraciones deben ser altas. Tú tienes todo y no mereces _nada_. –habló con altanería fingida a la perfección.

-¿Astrid?

-Hablo en serio Hiccup. Ya me fastidié de este jueguito tuyo… creyendo que estoy a tu disposición siempre, que lo que tú digas eso se hará y… esto. –sacó el collar de donde lo tenía guardado. –Eres demasiado patético incluso para ti.

Aventó el collar a sus manos, él lo sujetó confundido.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿No eres así? –preguntó mientras observaba la alhaja que ahora volvía a él.

Astrid se rio burlona, fingiendo.

-Por favor, Haddock, ¿en serio te has creído todo eso? Eso de la amiga leal e ideal. Te sorprenderías de mí si supieras que…

-¿Qué? –la retó, herido. Su corazón empezaba a desfragmentarse. Esa no era la Astrid que él quería, no la Astrid de quien había estado enamorado desde los cinco años.

La actuación de su vida era esta. –¿Quién crees que le pasa información a los cazadores? ¿Por qué crees que nunca podemos derrotarlos?

Hiccup intentó descifrar el truco de sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Ves qué tan patético eres? Desesperas a la gente. Lo único que tienes de interesante es tu dragón.

Toothless le gruñó, amenazando con atacarla, pero Hiccup lo detuvo.

-Deja de jugar así. –le pidió. –No es verdad nada de lo que dices, yo…

-Tú no quieres ser el jefe, por lo cual… busqué a alguien que ya lo es, alguien que no tiene miedo de ser ni hacer lo necesario para ganar, cueste lo que cueste.

Hiccup estaba empezando a marearse. No entendía lo que ocurría con él.

-No, no comprendo.

Astrid se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda para que él no viera su sufrimiento. Tomó aire y de nuevo volvió a encararlo solo para ver la decepción en sus ojos.

Esa mirada la perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Mostró su mano derecha donde tenía el anillo que Dagur le dio.

-Me comprometí con un jefe. Hoy mismo me iré con él a su isla.

Toothless e Hiccup se sorprendieron.

-¿Bromeas?

-Claro que no. Él me prometió ser la segunda al mando, mi propia armada, y además… lejos de los estúpidos dragones.

Tooth le gruñó otra vez, viendo con desconfianza a la rubia. Algo le decía que estaba equivocado, pero su fuerte aroma le mareaba también.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó mientras una vena se le formaba en la frente.

Astrid trató de sonreír para provocarlo, pero en realidad ella también estaba por decir la verdad.

-Esta noche lo sabrás. Es un jefe con ambición, poder, riquezas pero en especial… no es un lisiado como tú. Que otra chica caiga rendida a tu pie, tienes a las que todos los jefes te han presentado estos días, incluso allí tienes a Annek que está toda desesperada por un poco de atención… ella podrá esperarte todo el tiempo que quieras, yo me cansé.

Sin decir más, Astrid salió de la cala. Había hecho algo tan cruel y ruin que no era capaz de seguir de pie.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que se sostuvo contra una gran piedra saliente.

Sollozó libremente y tembló todo lo que había soportado, pero se detuvo mientras escuchó una pisadas detrás de ella, creyendo que se trataba de Hiccup, pero lo descartó en cuanto le empezaron a aplaudir.

-Gran actuación Astrid. Eres una excelente actriz.

La rubia lo vio con coraje.

-Eres un asco. No te saldrás con la tuya. –le reprochó cansada, al borde del llanto y del sufrimiento.

-Yo creo que sí.

Astrid no tardó en golpearlo, le propinó un buen golpe en uno de sus costados, haciendo que el demente a penas y se inmutara, pero aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a la rubia, tomarla de la cintura y jalarla hacia sí.

-Esta es mi segunda orden, Astrid… bésame.

Hofferson no supo qué hacer. Otra maldita orden decodificada hacia su ser, que pronto la obligaría a obedecer.

-No… -a penas y pudo susurrar, vanamente alejándose de él.

Dagur sonrió, la resistencia hacía que se excitara más, aunque también le sorprendió la fuerza de voluntad que ella tenía, el polvo debía estar perdiendo efecto.

Forcejearon, Dagur colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientas que Astrid colocó sus manos en el pelirrojo cabello de él para jalarlo con fuerza y alejarlo, sin embargo, la posición y los movimientos hacían que cualquiera que viera eso pensara lo peor… y así fue. Hiccup, Toothless, Stoick y los jinetes que habían ido a buscar a la rubia después de verla con el berserker observaron la escena.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó la gemela, desconcertada por eso.

Por fin la rubia se pudo separar de él, por fortuna ni siquiera le rozó los labios, pero la presión y el sofoco la hicieron quedarse roja y jadeante, confirmando las sospechas de los demás.

-Disculpen, recién comprometidos. –presumió Dagur, tomando descaradamente la mano de la rubia.

A Hiccup sólo le temblaba el labio inferior mientras que Toothless y el resto de los dragones le gruñían.

-¿Compromiso? –preguntó Stoick mientras observaba detenidamente a Astrid, esa mentira no la creería, conocía muy bien esa mirada aterrada, el problema era descubrir bajo que amenaza la estaban chantajeando.

-Hace unas horas… acepté a la propuesta de Dagur. –confesó con voz temblorosa.

-No pareces muy segura. –indicó el gemelo.

La drogada se mordió el labio, necesitaba urgentemente aparentar que sí, o de lo contrario las decenas de soldados que aparecían detrás de ellos comenzarían a disparar.

-Más te vale hacer esto bien o las flechas irán directamente a las espaldas de todos. –susurró con los dientes cerrados. –Un simple parpadeo mío y me obedecerán.

El camuflaje de los soldados berserkers era muy bueno, ella lo detectó, pero a pesar de que sufría por la posibilidad de ataque y que podía decirlo, el efecto de la droga le hacía obedecer. Sólo podía ver la mirada vacía de Hiccup.

Ella lo había lastimado, lo había destrozado.

No hay peor nombre para eso que una traición.

La rubia tomó airé, sólo un esfuerzo más y todo pasaría a ser mejor, ya encontraría la manera de confesarle a todos que era una mentira, pero de momento debía seguirle el juego y hacerle creer que el desquiciado podía ganar.

-Así es. Íbamos con mi tía para arreglar lo de la dote. –inventó con una de sus mejores sonrisas, para después colocar su mano sobre el pecho de él.

A todos les dio asco.

-Si nos disculpan, nos veremos en el baile de la clausura. –terminó de decir mientras Dagur le tomaba la mano y caminaban rumbo al centro de Berk.

-¿Creen que nos inviten a la boda? –preguntó Tuffnut, interesado.

-O tal vez nos dejen organizarla. –comenzó su consanguínea.

Hiccup se sostuvo gracias a su dragón.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Fishlegs sin salir del shock.

El castaño sólo veía a la rubia alejarse de ellos.

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Pues… tú y Astrid…

-¿Qué? No somos nada, nunca fuimos nada y me queda claro que nunca lo seremos. –habló con amargura mientras se montaba en Toothless y se echaba a volar.

Stoick por su parte no creyó ni un poco lo de la boda. Esa táctica de juego era de los más mezquino y usado. La hija de sus amigos Bertha y Erick estaba siendo chantajeada, él lo sabía. Esa mirada perdida y confundida, además de la preocupación que emanaba a pesar de la actuación que interpretaba, era la evidencia clara de un chantaje.

Esa historia era similar a la que él y Valka vivieron poco antes de comprometerse de manera oficial, pero antes de confirmar sus sospechas, debía indagar un poco más.

.

.

.

Por otra parte Dagur no sólo estaba feliz de lo ocurrido, el concepto real era extasiado por la _gran_ hazaña que había logrado.

-En serio que seremos un buen equipo liderando Berserk.

-Jamás seré equipo contigo. –se alejó de su agarre. -Y si piensas que por un segundo de mi vida voy olvidar lo que me obligaste a hacer, estás equivocado. Puede que me obligues a estar contigo, a casarme, chantajéame _todo_ lo que quieras y cuánto quieras, pero yo JAMÁS sentiré ni la milésima parte de todo lo que siento por Hiccup.

Dagur la quiso golpear, pero ese era un reto aun mayor para él. La obligaría a amarlo una y otra vez hasta lograrlo.

-Eso lo veremos. –azuzó sombríamente mientras la dejaba en el bosque.

Afortunadamente una persona escuchó eso, logró darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sus suposiciones eran verdaderas. El jefe entendió que la bella chica no sólo era chantajeada, era amenazada de una forma tan dolorosa que ni los esclavos podrían llegar a vivir.

Y eso no era lo peor, sino que con esa amenaza, el corazón de su heredero se había roto, lo habían destrozado y la pobre chica también estaría con su maltrecho corazón y con la culpa haberle roto los sueños a Hiccup.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. La historia no se va a repetir… -susurró Stoick, el jefe mientras veía a su hijo volar con Toothless y a la rubia recargarse en el tronco de un pino para apaciguar su llanto.

Ambos corazones, en silencio estaban rompiéndose, aunque rebozaban de amor, estaban quedándose sin opción.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ya vieron el momento del quiebre, esta escena la tenía pensada desde hacer años, la coincidencia de la nueva temporada mientras Astrid le regresa el medallón de compromiso me impactó bastante porque yo me había imaginado esto desde hace un buen tiempo, en fin, espero que les haya gustado un poco. Hay grandes spoilers de lo que sigue en Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón, saben el final de esta historia, pero ojala que puedan disfrutar del camino mientras descubren varios guiños a mi universo Dragoniano.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 3 de marzo de 2018


	6. Busca apoyo

**.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, volveos a ver a Bertha y a Erick, ellos tienen una linda historia de amor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6:** Busca apoyo

.

.

.

.

 _Desde que regresó a su choza Bertha no había dejado de pensar en los músculos de aquel hooligan ni en lo hipnotizan tés que eran sus ojos azules._

 _Sentía su respiración sobre su cuello y todo su peso encima de ella justo como lo fue después de caer en el lodo después del forcejeo._

 _¿Qué era todo eso?_

 _¿Qué era esa sensación que le hacía a su corazón latir más a prisa?_

 _La tormenta iluminó la habitación tras un rayo blanco que desencadenó otros más a lo largo de toda la isla._

 _Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora peinaba su larga cabellera miel mientras seguía absorta en ese tal Erick que la vio bañarse._

 _El color rojo subió de inmediato a sus mejillas y más por la osadía de ella, o tenía idea que fuera tan descarada al hablar así con un hombre, pero también sintió cierto orgullo por haberlo golpeado, esos porrazos dejarían marcas en su costado, harían que él pensara en ella, seguramente con el mismo afán que ella pensaba en él._

 _Tomó su medallón, el causante de ese encuentro y lo observo detenidamente._

" _Este medallón te ayudará a encontrar el destino". –recordó las palabras de su madre Camicazi cuando se lo entregó un par de meses atrás cuando le dijeron que ella sería coronada jefa por tener ya 21 años._

 _-El destino… -¿cuál destino? –susurró viendo ese medallón._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Inmediatamente Stoick fue rumbo a la casa de Gyda, tenía que ver si todo estaba bien con Astrid, pero en eso las fragatas aparecieron por el horizonte, demostrando a Axel venir con la gran armada de Luk Tuk para hacer validar los tratados de esa cumbre.

Ya en el puerto el desconcierto de Hiccup no pasó desapercibido por los jinetes, ellos sabían claramente de qué se trataba todo esto.

-Con ustedes, el Rey de Luk Tuk, Axel Riket, "EL Grande". –avisó el paje que descendió del galeón primero.

Le siguió el hombre de gran porte, con su corona puesta y una capa color morado con bordes de oro que era completamente inusuales en cualquier isla, incluso en los jefes.

Todos los vikingos que se encontraban allí, fueran plebeyos, visitantes comerciantes, herederos o jefes se inclinaron en señal y muestra de respeto ante el monarca.

-Bienvenido a Berk, el secreto mejor guardado de esta parte el archipiélago. –saludó Gobber como buen anfitrión.

El rey no dijo más, saludó con elegancia y descendió por la rampa.

Stoick empujó a su hijo para que saludara, pero la verdad es que el corazón y la cabeza de ese jinete estaban en otra parte, específicamente en la mano del desquiciado sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Bienvenido, esperemos que su estancia sea agradable en Berk. –saludó lo más diplomáticamente posible para un muchacho de 18 años, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera lo miró, aspecto que le pareció curioso al rey.

-Eres amable, muchachito. Me alegra estar en el último día de la cumbre de tratados. Espero que me pongan al corriente de las alianzas que se han desarrollado a lo largo de estos días.

Los guiaron hasta el Gran Salón, lugar donde se comentarían todas las alianzas pactadas, en su mayoría casamientos entre algunos herederos a las islas.

Todos los invitados estaban situados en el recinto, lamentablemente no cabían todos los miembros de Berk, por lo que sólo quedaron algunas mujeres que iban a ayudar a servir y prepara alimentos. Los dragones, a excepción de Toothless quedaron en el hangar para evitar accidentes, pero Gustav y parte del equipo A estaba al resguardo de ellos, con tanto visitante en la isla no podían arriesgarse.

Los jinetes estaban invitados al cierre de la cumbre, con la condición de no hacer ningún destrozo.

La que no pareció por allí fue la rubia Astrid, creando en los jinetes una mayor incertitumbre respecto a su decisión de desposar a Dagur.

-¿No estará amenazada? –se atrevió a indagar Ruffnut, pues la verdad es que esa elección le parecía de lo más descabellada posible.

-¿Amenazar? ¿A Astrid? ¿Has intentado pelear con ella? –cuestionó su consanguíneo. –La verdad es que creo que nuestra valquiria de Berk ha sacado su verdadero yo, es una interesada.

-Astrid no es interesada, algo ha de haber en el fondo. –Snotlout se rascó la barbilla. –Vamos, sólo piénsenlo…. si buscara interés se habría fijado en mí hace mucho tiempo.

A Hiccup sólo le calentaban más la cabeza con tanta palabrería, necesitaba ver a Astrid y que ella le diera un buen golpe para despertar de tan horrible pesadilla.

Ahora era más que claro que debió decirle desde antes todo lo que sentía por ella, pero eso le hizo cuestionarse si en verdad lo hubiera correspondido.

-Dagur la amenaza de seguro… -murmuró molesto mientras lo veía comer feliz al lado de Aeren, un magmalo.

No sabía que hacer, Toothless gruñía con frecuencia, pero era algo negativo que no se comunicara abiertamente con su dragón.

Por insistencia de su padre tuvo que quedarse allí mientras Astrid estaba quien sabe dónde.

.

.

.

-¡Astrid! ¡Basta! –gritoneó Gylda, siguiéndola por el cuarto mientras veía a su sobrina empacar. -¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

La rubia ni ganas tenía de hablar con su tía, en especial porque sabía que uno de los guardias de Dagur estaba afuera, un movimiento en falso, por más simple que fuera le podía costar la vida a la única persona que le quedaba de familia.

-Ya te dije, Dagur me ofreció hacer una alianza con Berk, seré la jefa de Berserk y Berk tendrá otro tratado, como soy la hija del antiguo general y comandante de la isla él pensó en mí. –habló con rapidez y torpeza, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

-Ay niña, así no se hacen los tratados. Si quieres que Berserk tenga un tratado con Berk se realizan de otra manera. –trató de hacerla entender.

-Dagur es lo único que quiere. Además, ya le dije a todos que prefiero ser la esposa de alguien que sí tiene aspiraciones.

Gylda se molestó.

-Escúchame bien, niña. Sé que eres la terquedad en persona, y que fácilmente puedes hacer que cualquier hombre, niño e incluso anciano caiga a tu pies… dijeron los guardias que llegaron con Axel que ni la hija de él es tan hermosa como tú. Te he criado como mi hija, eso has sido para mí. –habló fuerte y decidida, como nunca en su vida. –Pero no permitiré que te desposes con un hombre al que no amas.

-¿Y a quién amo según tú? –intentó provocarla, aguatando las ganas de no llorar.

-Todo Berk sabe de tus sentimientos y los de Hiccup, que son recíprocos. –se cruzó e manos.

La rubia se sintió atrapada.

-Ay no empieces tú también. Eso era cosa de niños, no tiene valor alguno. –finalizó mientras recargaba su hacha contra la pared de su habitación.

-Hija…

-¡No me digas así! ¡No eres mi madre! –le gritó, sabiendo que eso iba a romperle el corazón.

Gylda se detuvo, la observó, trató de descifrarla, pero el temple Hofferson no le permitía ver más allá. Ella era un misterio que jamás descifraría. Pero Astrid, a pesar de no saberlo aún, ella también era parte Essen, por el lado de su madre, de quien casi no se sabía nada en Berk, pero que la memoria, actitud y belleza descansaban en la muchacha.

Sin atreverse a sentir más, la viuda de Finn logró mantenerse firme y detectar algo inusual en su sobrina, y finalmente notó que Astrid no la veía a ella, sino la ventana que estaba a sus espaldas.

Esa mirada perdida y desesperada ya la había visto antes, en su mejor amiga Valka.

-¿Con qué te amenaza Dagur? –preguntó al descubrir.

-No es así… ya te dije. –bajó la mirada, llevando su mano hasta su codo, tratando claro emblema físico de ella al sentirse vulnerable, ese gesto lo conocía muy bien, porque lo hacía desde bebé.

Inconscientemente Astrid llevó su mano a la otra.

Gylda notó el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular, como si usurpara un lugar que no le correspondía.

-¿Es el anillo que te dio Dagur? –preguntó molesta, acercándose a ella.

Astrid se mordió el labio.

-Sí.

Hofferson tomó su mano y examinó el anillo.

Un terrible deja vu se apoderó de ella, por sin entendiendo qué es lo que le pasaba.

-Polvo de esclavos… -susurró al reconocer la esencia que emanaba, absorbiéndose en la piel de su amada sobrina. –Con esto te obliga, mi niña.

Astrid no podía decir ni hacer nada. El miedo latente a que le hicieran algo le atormentaba.

La mujer se dio cuenta de eso y de inmediato cerró la compuerta de la ventana.

-Te aseguro que no me harán nada. Dímelo, Astrid…

-Sí te han hecho… -susurró, doliéndole el cuerpo por la droga. –Anoche… le pusieron algo a tu comida y te desmayaste. –confesó al fin después de ese tortuoso día.

La mujer trató de recordar, con razón la chica estaba tan alarmada cuando ella despertó.

-¿Te amenaza con hacerme daño?

Era raro ver a Astrid llorar, así que sólo humedeció sus ojos. –Sí… luego me puso esos polvos que me hacen obedecerle y también lo atravesó en mi piel.

-Se llaman polvo de esclavos. Lo usan en los prisioneros para que no se levanten contra los amos. Pero, descuida, te haré un té que harás que seas inmune. El efecto en la sangre dura unos días, será difícil que soportes todo eso, pero lo harás, eres fuerte. Ya detectaste que por medio del anillo puede ejercer oportunidad contra ti, así que…

-Con Polvo o sin él voy a obedecerle.

-Hija, no me hará nada.

-¡No eres la única! –se tapó la boca y se sentó en la cama.

-Dime, dime mi niña. –trató de consolarla mientras trataba de empatizar con la desesperación de ella.

-Es Stormfly, Berk, tú y… y…

-Hiccup. –dedujo la tía.

Astrid batalló en reprimir sus lágrimas, pero haciendo uso descomunal de su fuerza interior lo logró.

-Sé que parece tonto que esté bajo amenaza, es decir… soy yo… ni siquiera cuando quedé ciega que puse así de desesperada, pero con esto… hay una ballesta apuntando todo el tiempo a las espaldas de ustedes. No puedo repartirme y salvarlos a la vez. Si hago algo que Dagur no me ordene, él manda una seña para disparar.

Gylda se quedó pensativa.

-Hay que decirle a Stoick, él sabrá qué hacer. –aconsejó, llevando una manos a su cabello.

-No, no… él se daría cuenta. Debo ser más inteligente que eso, es una situación difícil que amerita una decisión difícil también.

La rubia mayor entendió a su sobrina, en especial esa frase que sus padres dijeron años atrás, incluso antes de que naciera.

-Es cierto. Pero debes estar un paso delante de él.

.

.

.

.

 _El día siguiente en la isla estuvo más calmado. Se veía el cielo más claro, aunque en el horizonte seguían viéndose algunos nubarrones que señalaban el punto en el que las tormentas seguían presentándose._

 _Bertha no pudo dormir esa noche._

 _Las imágenes de ella forcejeando con el vikingo rubio que llegó acompañado de Stoick le daban vuelta por la cabeza._

 _-¿Todo bien, mi lady?_

 _Esa voz,_ _ **esa**_ _voz le hizo desesperar._

 _-Gracias por su preocupación, Erick. Me encuentro bien. –despachó rápidamente mientras se servía más sopa en el Gran Salón de Bog Burglar. –Escuché que su galeón estará listo entre hoy y mañana. –siguió por cortesía._

 _-Así es, gracias a la amabilidad de tu familia y todos los constructores de la isla. –sonrió amable._

 _-Un gesto burglar, sólo no se acostumbren a naufragar, no todas las islas somos iguales._

 _Erick ser perdió en esa sonrisa de la rubia._

 _-Sí… no todos golpean a sus invitados. –le reclamó sobándose el hombro después de los golpes._

 _Bertha se ruborizó un poco. –Lo siento, en serio. Este medallón me lo acaban de dar, mi madre me lo dio hace poco y es muy importante para mí, como la futura heredera a Bog Burglar._

 _-Me imagino, es como una reliquia familiar, ¿no?_

 _-Exacto, por las historias que me han contado la primera jefa de Bog Burglar lo portó. Era algo así como la corona._

 _-Pensé que tu corona era esa cintita que llevas en la cabeza. –la señaló con burla._

 _La castaña rodó los ojos, fastidiada. –Se llama fillet, pensé que sabías los accesorios básicos de una mujer, has de haber quitado muchos, seguramente. –provocó, caminando de nueva cuenta hasta la mesa, tomando asiento._

 _-No me gusta presumir. –alardeó, pero no fue muy consciente de que esas palabras incomodaron a la señorita._

 _-No me imagino cuántos corazones rotos has dejado._

 _-Mientras no sea el mío. –Erick se encogió de hombros, sentándose descaradamente a su lado, lo que provocó más de una mirada acusadora hacia ellos, pues era muy inusual que un varón estuviera al lado de una mujer con tanta confianza, en especial si era la princesa y más aún en_ _ **su**_ _situación._

 _-¿Por qué nos miran tanto? –preguntó Erick, curioso. -¿Ven lo guapo que soy?_

 _Ese falso ego hizo burlar a Bertha._

 _-O tal vez ven que estás frente a la heredera de Bog Burglar y no le has hecho una reverencia._

 _Hofferson se indignó un poco. Se puso de pie y le saludó como se saludan en la isla._

 _-¿Ya? –preguntó, viendo a los demás que al parecer ya no lo señalaban tanto._

 _-Mucho mejor._

 _Se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían degustando el almuerzo de ese día._

 _-¿Y… porqué sólo mujeres en la isla?_

 _-Hay varones en la isla también._

 _-Me refiero a porqué una mujer es la jefa._

 _Bertha sonrió ante la ignorancia del hombre._

 _-Mi madre, Camicazi Essen es la jefa de Bog Burglar. –mencionó con orgullo. –Durante siglos una mujer es quién ha liderado la isla. Aquí el apellido femenino es el que toma en cuenta. –presumió su legado Essen._

 _-Lo he entendido, pero… ¿por qué?_

 _La heredera sonrió con emoción, pocos eran los que se interesaban en la herencia buglar a menos que fuera por el oro._

 _-¿En serio quieres saber?_

 _Erick se derritió con la mirada coqueta de la lady._

 _-Sólo si tú me lo explicas._

 _Bertha sonrió retante. -Acompáñame, te voy a mostrar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Astrid obedeció al pie de la letra las indicaciones que su tía le dio. La respiración pausada, tomar mucha agua, no respirar cuando le pusieran los polvos, calentar el anillo… de esa manera sería más consciente al sentirse amenazada por Dagur, soportaría los dolores contra la droga que le proporcionaba pero no dejaba de lado las amenazas. Tal vez lograría dejarle una carta a Hiccup para que se enterara de la verdad, en cuanto regresara a su habitación no perdería tiempo y redactaría una para que juntos idearan un plan de escape.

Sin embargo, ese plan no pudo concretarse porque uno de los guardias le mandó avisar que debía ir al Gran Salón.

Su tía insistió en que avisaran, claro que lo harían, sólo que hasta después de que la cumbre acabara.

Cuando ingresó al recinto, más de una mirada la atacó, especialmente porque Daur estaba de pie y la señalaba.

-Esa es la alianza de Berserk y Berk, el matrimonio entre Astrid Hofferson y Dagur Deranged.

La muchacha tragó duro. Era más difícil salir de esa situación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bertha y Erick se escabulleron por las veredas de los bosques hasta que llegaron a una especie de caída de agua natural, poco menor a una cascada, fue cuando reconoció que estaban justo en el lugar donde la había visto el día anterior._

 _-Si querías pasar un tiempo a solas, me hubieras dicho._

 _-Tú eres el que quería saber por qué una mujer es quien ha liderado a los burglars, ¿no?_

 _Erick asintió, la verdad es que le causaba curiosidad._

 _Bertha se acercó a la roca por la que caía agua, Erick la siguió, en especial porque quería ver qué es lo que haría._

 _Con cuidado Bertha se quitó el medallón y buscó cierto hundimiento en la pared rocosa, justo del tamaño de su emblema._

 _Buscó un poco más por la superficie y le señaló el emblema burglar que se encontraba grabado de manera así imperceptible. Lo colocó en la posición que el grabado tenía y de repente el piso se movió un poco._

 _-¿Pero qué…?_

 _-¿Asustado? –preguntó Bertha mientras descendía por los escalones que aparecían en el piso._

 _Erick se aventuró junto con ella y empezó a seguirla._

 _Había una antorcha y tras rasparla en la pared se encendió._

 _-¿Me vas a violar o algo así? –preguntó Erick, burlonamente tras caminar por bastante tiempo, porque ese pasadizo se cerró en el momento en que Bertha quitó el emblema y por obviedad se puso todo oscuro._

 _-Claro que no… aquí está la historia de Bog Burglar._

 _Al decir eso, encendiendo una gran fogata que estaba allí._

 _-Wow…_

 _Erick se maravilló cuando la luz iluminó todo lo que había allí._

 _Oro, joyas, piedras preciosas. Un perfecto motín._

 _-¿Cuántos saqueos han hecho? –preguntó asombrado, pues había escuchado de los vikingos que van y roban, eran un grupo pequeño, pero al ser sólo unos cuantos, el resto del archipiélago generalizaba con todos los vikingos._

 _-Jamás hemos saqueado. –confesó. –Esto es propio de la isla. El oro que yace del subsuelo lo tratamos y lo convertimos en joyas. Nuestro oro sustenta a Luk Tuk y al mismísimo Axel en persona._

 _-Aún así Bog Burglar no es muy conocida, ¿por qué no le sacan provecho?_

 _-No nos interesa la riqueza, somos más bien como guardianes del oro… hay leyendas burglars que dicen que la primer jefa era una hija de una valquiria._

 _-¿Y qué le pasó a la valquiria?_

 _Bertha bajó la cabeza, como si le costara explicar._

 _-Son sólo leyendas burglars._

 _-Cuéntamela, me trajiste aquí para escucharlas, ¿o no?_

 _La de cabello miel, casi dorado asintió, accediendo. Caminó por la pared y fue hasta la primer esquina donde estaban algunos grabados._

 _Colocó su medallón contra la luz de la fogata y Erick vio cómo cambiaba de color._

 _-Las piedras y el oro, causan reflejo en la pared, ésta se ilumina y te relata la historia. –comenzó como si fuera una maestra que contaba un cuento. –Hace muchos años, varias generaciones de mis antepasados una valquiria descendió y fue atrapada por un hombre._

 _-¿La vio bañarse? ¿Justo como yo a ti el día de ayer? –preguntó chiflado, pero eso despertó en Bertha un punto de análisis, era verdad, la habían visto bañarse… según las profecías… sacudió su cabeza, no iba a pensar en eso._

 _-Sí, algo así. El punto es que ese hombre no la obligó a desposarla, le regresó sus alas y le dio la libertad, pero el mandato asgardiano dictaba que una vez que la veía, la valquiria pasaba a ser propiedad de él. Sin embargo no la obligó._ _Tiempo después la valquiria regresó al lago, pero otro hombre la vio y él sí la obligó a casarse; según se dice que la riqueza acompaña a quien esté casado con una valquiria, por eso el vikingo oportunista no la dejó escapar… -comentó con enojo._

 _-Si tuviera a una valquiria tampoco la dejaría escapar. –empatizó con aquel hombre._

 _Bertha pareció molestarse._

 _-Por eso es que una mujer lidera la isla. –bufó enojada. –Pensamos mejor que los hombres._

 _Se molestó por eso, por llevarlo a él, un completo desconocido al paraje de jefas. No tenía idea del porqué había hecho eso, ni idea tenía de lo que le provocaba ese vikingo._

 _-Por favor, Bertha. La verdad no dejaría ir a una valquiria. Porque la amaría demasiado y no podría estar alejado de ella._

 _La mujer se ruborizó un poco._

 _-¿Qué más le pasó a la valquiria? –preguntó interesado, acercándose a la pared donde tenía grabada la siluetas de las jefas, un detalle que le pareció muy acertado, pues en Berk tenían escudos con los jefes y sus hijos._

 _-Años después la valquiria y el primer vikingo se volvieron encontrar; de ellos surgió amor durante un tiempo, hasta que el esposo de la valquiria los encontró._

 _-Pobres…_

 _-Fue tanto su odio y el temor por perder todo el oro y la fama que conseguía a través de la valquiria que intentó matar al vikingo enamorado, la valquiria se interpuso y quien terminó con la daga en el corazón fue ella._

 _Erik se mostraba atento al relato, pero parecía bastante trágico._

 _-La valquiria tenía una habilidad… su dolor se transformaba en algo hermoso, algunos creen que era podía plantar árboles o crear animales con sólo pensarlo, pero otros más creyeron que podía convertirse en oro, justo como pasó con su corazón cuando le sacaron la daga del pecho._

 _-¿Un corazón de oro?_

 _-Sí, parece increíble lo sé._

 _Erick le pidió con la mirada que continuara con la explicación._

 _-C_ _omo decía el corazón se fundió y con el oro se completaron tres amuletos que el vikingo había forjado tiempo atrás, he llegado a pensar que eran como sus conexiones o joyas que usaron como compromiso. –explicó mientras mostraba su medallón y lo colocaba en otra hendidura en la pared, al lado de ésta estaban otras dos hendiduras diferentes._

 _-Faltan dos reliquias. –observó Erick._

 _-Nadie sabe dónde están. –se entristeció._

 _-Este se llama Krage, lo heredó la hija de la valquiria, hija del vikingo que la obligó a quedarse con él._

 _-¿Y las otras dos?_

 _Bertha se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que las debió tener el vikingo que amó a la valquiria desinteresadamente… pero algún día se van a reunir._

 _-¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

 _Bertha se movió un poco y señaló otra inscripción en la pared._

 _-Por esta profecía._

 _El rubio se acercó también y la leyó en voz alta._

 _ **Cuando la historia se repita**_

 _ **La valquiria y el vikingo**_

 _ **Volverán a estar juntos**_

 _ **Cuando la belleza divina y el orgullo se unan**_

 _ **Y se junten las tres reliquias**_

 _ **la bendición de los dioses recaerá en ellos,**_

 _ **en su descendencia y en sus islas**_

 _ **El vikingo recuperará a su hija**_

 _ **Y ella será complemento del nuevo corazón**_

 _ **Ese día, los corazones serán escuchados**_

 _ **Y los corazones podrán descansar juntos**_

 _Bertha sonrió nostálgica por escuchar esas palabras._

 _-Eso no rima. –se quejó molesto._

 _La princesa le pegó en el brazo._

 _-No tiene que rimar, es una profecía._

 _-¿Y quién la escribió? –preguntó sin comprender bien, todo se le hacía muy sospechoso._

 _-Tampoco lo sé. Hay cosas que no tienes que saber necesariamente, sólo debes creerlas._

 _-Creer es más sencillo al parecer._

 _-Creer hace que todo se convierta en magia… la realidad es fea, el mundo es cruel, pero la posibilidad de creer que puede haber uno mejor y sea diferente hace que todo tenga otra perspectiva. –explicó confiada y segura de su argumento._

 _Erick meditó sus palabras._

 _-Lo consideraré._

 _Bertha se dio por bien servida si le hacía creer incluso en una posibilidad._

 _-Pero sigo con la duda… porqué una mujer es la líder._

 _Essen volvió a la principal esquina, donde iniciaba la historia._

 _-No hay nada de especial. La hija de la valquiria, Liv Essen, se llamaba. –señaló el nombre inscrito en la pared. -Se casó con un vikingo y tuvieron una hija. Esa hija, tuvo otra y así sucesivamente. En la línea de los Essen sólo ha habido mujeres, por lo tanto se estableció que una mujer sería la hija._

 _-Me supongo que había objeciones por parte de los hombres._

 _-Sí, el acervo histórico de Bog Burglar dice que así fue, pero las jefas han sabido pelear en honor a sus hijos. El amor en la familia, a los hijos es trascendental para ser jefa de la isla. Mi madre me dijo que eso es lo que representa el Krage._

 _Erick puso atención, observando la reliquia._

 _-Igual que la valquiria, se quedó con el vikingo malo por amor a su hija… representa el amor a la familia._

 _Bertha lo miró, quedó un poco hipnotizada por esos ojos azules que se confundían con los mismos zafiros de esa cueva._

 _-Creo que sí. –coincidió. –Bonitas palabras de alguien que no le gusta creer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

La cena estaba por concluir, eso implicaba que la cumbre también. Algunos jefes se irían en esa misma noche, algunos otros más en un par de horas, todo dependiendo de la distancia y los trueques que faltaban por hacer.

Axel dio dos golpes con su bastón mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias a Berk por tan agradable recibimiento. Es un honor para mí cerrar esta cumbre de alianzas y pactos, recordemos que tenemos en la mira a un grupo de cazadores de dragones y saqueadores. Gracias al heredero de Berk los dragones ya no son una amenaza, pero depende de los demás seguir con dicha costumbre.

Los presentes aplaudieron.

-Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría escuchar las alianzas entre los pueblos.

Poco a poco todas las islas hicieron sus aportaciones. Entre la explicación de las rutas comerciantes, una que otra alianza pactada a través de compromisos entre los hijos o algunas ladys es que pasaron las últimas horas.

-Con esto concluye la Cumbre del Archipiélago vikingo. –finalizó Axel, dando un último golpe con su bastón. –Para revisar y corroborar la seguridad de cada isla, propongo que cada año se realice una "actualización" de tratados, recordemos que cada día puede cambiar la situación de cada uno de nosotros.

Esa propuesta pareció ser aceptada por los jefes.

-Quien esté de acuerdo levante su tarro.

-Skall. –dijeron todos los jefes, como unanimidad.

-En ese caso creo que cada año sea rotativa. –comentó el jefe de la isla de Kogeorns, con su hijo, un viejo conocido de Hiccup, Alberick.

-Escalofrío es la isla más céntrica y con mayor accesibilidad para todas las islas, allí puede ser sede si así lo deciden los jefes. –optó Axel, claro que al ser el rey nadie le quiso contradecir.

-Escalofrío da su beneplácito. –accedió Argus, jefe de tal isla mientras su esposa, Brenda asentía gustosa.

-Además Escalofrío tiene los mejores burdeles que conocemos. –se emocionó Aeren, el heredero de Magmalos.

-Esos lugares de mala fe no están en Escalofrío, son una isla continua de trueque. –se molestó Argus de que su tierra fuera reconocida por eso.

-¿Todos a favor? –preguntó Stoick como buen anfitrión.

Los jefes de nuevo alzaron su bebida.

Dagur e Hiccup habían tenido un duelo visual durante todo el tiempo. Se veían y se retaban, el que más disfrutaba de todo sin duda era el pelirrojo berserker que se sentía triunfante por todo lo que había logrado según él.

-Una cosa más que olvidé mencionar a nuestro rey. –hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de pie. –Berk y Berserker harán una alianza. Como todos saben mi isla puede declarar la guerra fácilmente, por lo tanto le he propuesto a una berkiana unir nuestras vidas y nuestras islas.

Stoick se puso de pie, viendo venir un problema cuando su hijo apretó los puños, enojadísimo, en especial cuando ingresó Astrid, taciturna y expectante, como nunca se le había visto, provocando que todos la voltearan a ver.

-Esa es la alianza de Berserk y Berk, el matrimonio entre Astrid Hofferson y Dagur Deranged. –comunicó feliz.

-Para que haya una alianza debe haber al menos un secundo en la propuesta. Berk no apoya esa alianza, Berserker no quiere un matrimonio forzado. –alegó Stoick, dando un golpe en la mesa.

Astrid se acercó dolorosamente hasta Dagur, fingiendo bien. Pasando altivamente al lado de Hiccup.

-No es forzado, yo acepto desposarlo.

Los gemelos comían aceleradamente ante la escena que se veía.

Hiccup resopló.

Annek dio aplausos, apoyando la decisión.

-Yo secundo, bienvenido Dagur y tu isla. –interrumpió Aeren.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Dagur sonrió triunfante mientras que Astrid bajó la vista, avergonzada. Señal para Hiccup de que algo estaba mal.

-Sonríe… una ballesta apunta a los jinetes, a los dragones en el hangar y a tu jefe. –siseó cerca de su oreja.

La mejor actuación en la vida de Astrid se vivió justo en ese momento.

Sonrió feliz y permitió que Dagur colocara su mano en su cintura.

El labio de Hiccup tembló, Toothless gruñó.

-¡En tu cara! –se mofó Snotlout.

Y el corazón del heredero al trono de Berk empezó a fisurarse, si tan sólo hubiera hablado antes con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola, chicos, tarde como siempre, fue un mes muy pesado.

No hay mucho que reportar.

Gracias KatnissSakura por prestarme a Alberick una vez más!

En el siguiente prepárense para odiar a Annek de nuevo XD

Muchas gracias por sus palabras y reviews quienes los dejan.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 1 de abril de 2018


	7. ¿Adiós?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:** ¿Adiós?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡En tu cara! –se mofó Snotlout.

Y el corazón del heredero al trono de Berk empezó a fisurarse, si tan sólo hubiera hablado antes con ella.

Todos en el salón estuvieron atentos, nadie se encargaba de decir nada, y menos se atrevían a quitar la vista de los involucrados.

-En ese caso, al ser una alianza nueva, sin precedentes, es necesario establecer las limitaciones del contrato, estaré complacido de firmar esta alianza. –El rey Axel se le quedó viendo a Astrid, especialmente, como si tratara de reconocerla de algún lado, o al menos detectar lo que le ocurría en la propuesta de esa alianza.

Hiccup casi tenía la quijada dislocada, parecía que estaba apunto de crujir los dientes o saltársele los ojos.

-Papá, tal vez las alianzas matrimoniales unan islas y personas. –provocó Annek, mirando a sus progenitores que seguían impresionados por lo que acontecía. –Tal vez pueden tomarme en cuenta para formar un alianza.

-Cierra la boca, Annek, no tienes idea de lo que dices. –masculló Gala, su hermana mayor.

La mencionada se malhumoró, pues pensó que ese era el momento de proponer la alianza Berk-Escalofrío.

.

.

.

.

Ausente a todo el lío amoroso, el amanecer despuntó por el horizonte y trajo consigo una dura resignación a todos en Berk. Astrid había aceptado que la alianza la hacía sin ninguna objeción ni amenaza (clara evidencia de que no era cierto).

El trauma continuó con todos los berkianos cuando al salir del Gran Salón Hiccup acompañó a Annek a su casa. La chica se lo pidió, peo él aceptó. Quizá fue por caballerosidad o cortesía, e incluso podía deberse a cierto despecho por ver a Astrid al lado de Dagur.

Por otra parte, Annek se sentía realizada. Caminar al lado de un hombre era clara señal de cortejo, al menos en su isla, lo que no sabía es que no estaba allí, sino en Berk, donde las cosas eran bastante diferentes, principalmente debido a la cordialidad que existía en los miembros de la tribu.

Esos días en la Cumbre habían sido un sueño para ella, anteriormente habían estado en Escalofrío, y ahora tenían la oportunidad de estar en allí. Creía firmemente que las palabras de desprecio que Hiccup le dijo en su isla ya no existían en su mente ni en su corazón, en especial del rechazo de la rubia interesada (según ella). Por lo que esa caminata nocturna en la en realidad Hiccup ni mencionó ningún murmullo, la llenó de esperanza.

Más aún en esos momentos que Astrid acababa de comprometerse con Dagur, no sólo era un triunfo mucho mayor para ella, ya no tendría ninguna duda de la posibilidad de contraer nupcias con el heredero de Berk, justo como su abuela le había dicho tantas veces. Ella sería la jefa de una isla, la isla a la que su familia había sido destinada.

Como en unas horas se irían de nuevo a su hogar, su padre le había dado un par de runas para que se intercambiara algo, aunque a decir verdad lo único que podía hacer ahora era buscar un vestido o alguna joya que la hiciera lucir más hermosa, pues quería impresionar a Hiccup antes de marcharse.

Caminó por las veredas de Berk y consiguió un buen atuendo, de tela fina y un par de aretes que harían juego con su collar, le pidió a su dama de compañía que dejara sus adquisiciones en su choza, mientras ella iba a buscar al castaño de Furia Nocturna.

Preguntó a algunos aldeanos si lo habían visto y todos coincidieron que seguramente estaba en el bosque o volando por allí como usualmente lo hacía, así que se marchó a donde ellos le indicaron.

Berk era muy diferente a Escalofrío, la humedad, el lodo y frío no estaba en su lista de cosas preferidas, pero debía empezar a acostumbrarse si quería llegar a ser la jefa de ese lugar, ya con el tiempo iría cambiando las características del lugar.

Caminó un poco bosque adentro, y fue cuando escuchó el filo de lo que probablemente era un hacha golpeando en los troncos de madera.

Sonrió, seguramente se trataba de su amado que entrenaba día y noche para incrementar los músculos de su cuerpo. Empezó a dirigirse a dónde le llamaban y abrió un poco los botones de su blusa, propiciando un escote tentador, pellizco sus mejillas para que pareciera inocente y caminó más rápido, iba con una sonrisa encantadora, pero se desvaneció en el momento en que vio que no se trataba de Hiccup, sino de una sucia y sudorosa pueblerina.

-¿Dónde está Hiccup?, plebeya –preguntó demandante.

La muchacha dejó de dar piruetas con su hacha y se enfocó a la castaña. La miró rápidamente y aunque no le gustara compararse, lo hizo.

Annek era todo lo contrario a lo que ella representaba. Tal vez no era tan delicada pero sí era más femenina. Annek era una princesa y ella… una simple vikinga.

Odiaba compararse, pero en esta ocasión era casi inevitable.

Nunca tuvo la tendencia de imaginar situaciones, pero Astrid sintió un poco de paz cuando entendió que había tomado la decisión de aceptar la "propuesta" de Dagur.

-Aquí no está. –comentó irritante, cargando el hacha que había quedado clavada en el tronco de un árbol.

Annek se sintió intimidada por Astrid, pues a decir verdad ella apenas y podía con una daga o espada pequeña y la rubia ni el menor esfuerzo hacía. La rubia era todo lo contrario a ella. Se asustó un poco y entendió por qué Hiccup la quería. Pero después de todo, ella era una princesa, por lo que era un mejor partido que cualquiera de las demás chicas de su isla ¿o no?

-Y veo por qué no. –comentó la hija de Argus, caminando lentamente hacia ella, mirándola de arriba abajo. -¿Te enteraste que nuestros padres empezarán a arreglar nuestro compromiso?

Esa información no era cierta, Astrid lo sabía, pero Annek tenía que usar sus tácticas para romper cualquier lazo o esperanza que quedara en esos dos. Por otra parte, Astrid aunque no creyó las palabras de ella, apretó su hacha y reprimió un gritito ahogado que empezó a nacer en lo más profundo de sí; no soportaba que la muchachita se estuviera riendo en su cara, como si fuera algo simple o un chisme de mercado.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, por eso lo estoy buscando, pero por lo visto no vino al bosque donde quedamos de vernos, pues de seguro sabía que alguien tan traicionera iba a estar por aquí. –azuzó, burlándose interiormente, creyendo que con eso iba a funcionar y a ser suficiente para que ella se rindiera.

La rubia no iba a permitir que la insultara, pero tenía razón. Ella misma había decidido crear esa imagen de sí misma para salvar a Hiccup y a Berk y no se arrepentía, jamás lo haría. Aunque tenía esperanzas de que su tía le ayudara, era difícil que eso ocurriera, pues el tratado ya había sido firmado.

-Si ves que no está aquí no entiendo por qué no te has movido. –mencionó Astrid, con claro enfado en su voz.

Annek no dijo nada de momento, estaba viéndola, cada detalle de esa fiera vikinga e incluso la miraba con una burla evidente.

-Es porque sigo viéndote, te crees muy bonita pero no lo eres. No eres más que una chica que sabe moverse bien para engatusar al heredero de Berk, cuando en realidad lo único que deseabas era compartir la corona. Lo dejaste muy claro cuando aceptaste a Dagur en lugar de Hiccup.

-Parece que te acabas de describir. –ironizó Astrid, recogiendo sus herramientas de batalla para marcharse de ese lugar, pues no estaba dispuesta a escuchar absurdas ofensas de la princesa egoísta, sin mencionar que los efectos del polvo de esclavos le empezaban a causar efectos secundarios. Dio media vuelta y empezó marcha para alejarse de allí, sinembargo eso sólo aumentó la ira de Annek.

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, soy una princesa, no puedes retirarte así nada más. –la rodeó para estar de frente.

La rubia se carcajeó, tal vez el polvo ya no era tan fuerte.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que todos caemos en ese juego de tenerte respeto? –preguntó con retórica.

-No es un juego. –se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Pues parece que sí. Quieres que te respeten y te alaben con la esperanza de ser la jefa de alguna isla, no por nada andas de ofrecida con cada heredero que te topas. Todos lo notamos. Vimos claramente cómo casi te le resbalabas a Aeren, el de los Magmalos, incluso al chiquillo Solver de Verdien, que ni barba tiene pero que le viste una oportunidad. –se movió el flequillo para que le viera bien los ojos. -Adivina, conozco a Hiccup, y tal vez te cases con él, y tal vez él no te trate mal porque esa es su naturaleza, él es bueno y empático, por eso ten por seguro que te tratará bien, pero no esperes que te ame, porque no lo hará.

Por fin habló, por fin se atrevió a decir lo que ella sabía, lo que Berk callaba y lo que todos compartían.

-Claro que sí. Si él ya no es fijó en ti es porque busca algo mejor, y yo soy mejor que tú. –tartamudeó al defenderse.

Hofferson tiró al piso su bolso y sacó una daga debajo de manga. La apuntó a su cuello y asustó a la castaña.

-No te equivoques, "princesa". –era obvio que Astrid estaba muy molesta. ¿En serio Annek era mejor de lo que ella era? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí podía apostar es que ella había sido la mujer más cercana a Hiccup y lo conocía de pie a cabeza, y eso sólo hacía más difícil la situación que ahora vivía. Hiccup podía cambiarla, no porque no pudiera, sino porque ella le había roto el corazón. Ela lo había alejado y pagaría siempre ese error. –Escucha bien Annek, porque no te lo diré dos veces. Hiccup no me cambiaría por algo mejor. En el fondo y pese a todo lo que diga o le haga creer, él sabe lo que soy, y yo también.

Kulden tenía los ojos abiertos, molesta y herida, nunca nadie le había hablado cara a cara de esa manera.

Astrid prosiguió hablando, si ella se iba de Berk y si Annek iba a ser la jefa de la isla, al menos le dejaría las cosas claras. -Si tú crees que eres mejor que yo estás equivocada, tú no eres mejor, pero sí eres más cómoda por tú linaje. Aprende eso, un hombre no cambiará a una mujer por algo mejor, la cambia por algo más fácil, y creo que todos los te hemos conocido coincidimos en que lo más fácil del archipiélago eres tú.

Annek le tiró una bofetada, dejando la mejilla de Astrid completamente roja.

-Lo ves, eres tan fácil y predecible. –le sonrió, confundiéndola.

La rubia ni le regresó el golpe, pero con un simple movimiento de pies le dobló la rodilla por encima de su feo vestido y Annek cayó de sentón en el suelo.

Estaba herida, y humillada, agradecía que nadie más estaba allí para verla, pero no se quedaría así.

-¡No me des la espalda! –le reclamó, pero en su lugar, Astrid sólo le aventó polvo de la tierra que iba dejando al pasar.

-¡No vales ni mi tiempo! –descalificó, yéndose tranquilamente por la vereda que había dejado.

No se sentía bien, pero quizá era el polvo que en su cuerpo empezaba a acostumbrarse, o era el fastidio y la irritación que le causaba esa niña que se creía la mejor princesa del mundo.

De igual forma, ella debía irse en unas horas a Berserk. Confiaba en que se solucionaría, probablemente regresaría a Berk y estaría a salvo, pero no contaba con el perdón de Hiccup… a todo eso, ¿qué le debía perdonar?

Él había abierto su corazón y ella había entrado, para romperlo, para acabarlo, para burlarse de él frente a todo Berk.

Sus pasos siguieron como siempre, yendo a la caleta que tanto le gustó, donde le rompió el corazón a Hiccup y donde ella desmoronó en fragmentos el suyo propio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Esa voz_. Esa voz volvió a mover cada una de sus fibras interiores.

-Hiccup.

Astrid soltó su hacha, si la veían con él Dagur podría dispararle. Su vista empezó a nublársele, y sintió un extraño sabor en su boca.

-¿A qué has venido? ¿No te espera tu prometido?

Ese tono ácido le caló en lo más profundo.

-Sí, sí me espera… en un rato me iré con él. De momento sólo doy una última vuelta a Berk.

-Ya no serás bienvenida. –Hiccup se levantó, acompañado de Toothless.

-¿Tú lo dices?

-Claro, como heredero de Berk.

-Por favor… ni siquiera deseas tomar el trono de Berk. No me imagino la clase de jefe que serás, mucho menos visualizo que el pueblo te pueda reconocer como líder. –tenía que acabar con cualquier esperanza de él, no podía bajar la guaria, después de todo cualquiera podía escucharla, en especial uno de los soldados de Dagur.

Esas palabras quedarían marcadas en Hiccup para siempre, harían un desagradable eco cada noche que se despertara, ¿sería un buen líder?

No había logrado que la chica de sus sueños lo quisiera, y eso que creía que sí; ¿cómo lograría que todo un pueblo acostumbrado a un estilo de mando lo aceptara siendo como era?

Toothless gruñó al sentir el cambio de humor de su jinete.

Ese gesto también entristeció a Astrid, había hablado de más.

Su plan había funcionado, pero a un precio excesivamente alto. Ella soportaría todo, pero jamás podría ver a Hiccup sufrir, no estaba preparada para eso.

-Sí, tienes razón. Siempre la has tenido. –se resignó. –Me sorprende que la verdadera Astrid salga a la luz en medio de esto, y lo tonto que fui por dejarme impresionar por… alguien como tú.

-Ah vamos, Haddock. Te repito que eres patético. Te conseguirás a cualquier mujer… -no sentía dolor físico, ya no. Eso era simple comparado con el interior, como el veneno que salía de sus boca. Su tía seguía en peligro y también todos en Berk, sólo estarían a salvo hasta que se fuera. -Busca a alguien que soporte tu dramatismo, tú obsesión por los dragones y las muchas ideas absurdas que jamás funcionaran. Conseguirás a alguien mejor que yo.

Hiccup seguía taciturno mientras escuchaba las crueles palabras que actuaban como cuchillas en su corazón, atravesando y fracturando la poca esperanza que le quedaba.

-¿Te amenazan, verdad? –el tono de Hiccup cambió mientras él se acercaba. –Por favor, confía en mí y dime la verdad. –susurró casi sobre sus labios, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

-No… sólo… sólo abrí los ojos. –trató de mantener su postura fría y desinteresada.

El castaño la observó. Miró su rostro, apreciando cada detalle, tal vez era la última vez que podría tenerla sólo para él.

-Astrid, te conozco bien. Sé que no eres así. Sé que quieres demostrar que eres fría y drástica, pero ambos sabemos que eres así por la experiencia que tuviste con tus padres.

Grave error para Hiccup, el tema de sus padres era casi tabú para ella. No porque no los amara, por el contrario, era un recuerdo feliz de su vida, excepto por cómo acabaron sus vidas.

-Te equivocas. –susurró. –Hago esto porque quiero. Si me conoces tan bien, mírame… y descubre que me voy porque quiero irme.

Hiccup la miró desafiante, esa faceta rebelde y decidida que no sólo lo volvía loco.

-Mírame tú a mí y dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo. –pidió, ante la mirada atónita de Toothless.

Hiccup caminó hacia ella, Astrid no podía permitir que se acercara de más, podrían verla, podrían decirle a Dagur, podrían herir a cualquiera de los que ella quería o hacerles algo peor. Todas las personas importantes para ella pasaron por su mente, pero tener el rostro de Hiccup a sólo unas pulgadas no le facilitaba nada.

-No… no… -ni aún con el polvo podría negar tanto.

-Mi lady, dime la verdad. –musitó de una forma tan tierna, llevando una mano hasta su mejilla.

Astrid tragó duro, la respiración se le entrecortaba, no se sentía así desde que accidentalmente cayeron en el césped cuando quedó ciega.

-Hiccup…

-Astrid, dime que no me amas, y nunca volveré a insistir. ¿O acaso amas tanto a Dagur?

La rubia seguía retrocediendo hasta que se topó de espaldas con uno de los árboles.

-¿Qué te gustó de él? ¿Su locura? –susurró casi sobre sus labios. -¿No crees que más loco soy yo por pensar en dejarte ir?

Ahora sí la rubia reprimió un sollozo.

-¿O quizá te gustan sus besos?

Jamás, ni siquiera lo había besado, y jamás lo permitiría. Su boca sólo había probado a Hiccup, él había sido el primero, y siempre sería así.

-¿Entonces dime porqué…? –Hiccup no terminó de hablar porque Astrid se lanzó a sus labios. Por fin se volvieron a unir.

Reclamándose como suyos.

No era nada parecido a la ternura desbordante que habían experimentado en la Orilla del Dragón después de la ceguera temporal de la rubia, esto era, era diferente. Era deseo, era necesidad inexplicable que empezaban a descubrir.

Hiccup no se tardó y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha, mientras que sin notarlo ni proponérselo, descendió sus labios por el cuello de la rubia.

Suspiros y jadeos mudos que se quedaron atorados en sus gargantas empezaron a luchar por salir, hasta que Astrid, en un intento por ver que todo estaba bien abrió sus ojos, taró un poco en enfocar la escena para después notar que estaba Fishlegs con los ojos abiertos detrás de ellos.

Medio aturdida empujó a Hiccup un poco hasta que él lo vio también.

-Lo siento, lo siento, se están despidiendo… creo que volveré más tarde y…

El regordete vikingo dio media vuelta y con su rostro todo rojo se fue murmurando. –Si algún día los vuelvo a buscar, juro por mi Meatlug que taparé mis ojos con mis manos, no quiero otra sorpresa de éstas.

Ajenos a las promesas personales de Ingerman, Hiccup y Astrid suspiraban con fuerza y velocidad.

Hiccup se acercó y abrazó a la rubia.

-Lo sabía milady, sabía que sientes algo por mí. Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que podremos juntos.

Con ternura Hiccup besó la frente de Astrid, pero ella lo empujó en medio acto.

-¿Lo ves?

-No siento nada por ti. Era un adiós. Una despedida, es lo que querías, ya lo tienes. Querías que te lo dijera a los ojos, eso haré. –dijo decidida, caminó hasta él, teniéndolo de frente y con una fuerza interior que jamás volvería a ocupar habló fuerte y claro. –No te quiero Hiccup Haddock. Eres un lisiado que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse un par de amigos locos y un dragón que tampoco puede volar.

El Furia Nocturna gruñó, olfateando un olor extraño de la chica.

-Si creías que yo te quería, estas equivocado. Sólo fuiste una herramienta para que alguien más me viera.

Se acercó a su pecho y sacó el collar que el día anterior le regresó.

-Eres alguien demasiado patético y predecible. –aventó el collar al fondo del lago. –Deberías empezar por aceptarte y así será más fácil que tengas la posibilidad de pasar desapercibido. Lo único que tienes de bueno es tu dragón, pero así como vino… se puede ir.

El chico empezó a sentir que su labio temblaba, pero se contuvo.

-Adiós, pescado parlanchín.

Le dio una sonrisa burlona y le dio la espalda, claro que al momento de girarse, su semblante decayó horriblemente, transfigurándose en otro lleno de dolor.

-Mi prometido me espera, ahora me voy a Berserk.

No fueron las palabras.

Ni los ojos burlones.

Tampoco fueron las caricias falsas ni el beso que él creyó sincero.

Fue la persona que dijo todo eso, que hizo todo eso y que confirmó todo lo que él se había negado a creer.

-Astrid… ¿cómo es posible que hayas roto mi corazón y aún así amarte con cada fragmento?

Sin saber nada, unos ojos negros miraron todo el evento. Sonrió con malicia, una malicia que se encargaría de destruir lo que quería y lo que más pudiera llegar a amar.

Pero eso no importaba.

Ni Annek mirando con odio a Astrid.

Ni Dagur triunfante.

Ni el confuso Fishlegs.

Lo único que importaba eran esas dos almas en silencio que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, pero que mutuamente se desmoronaban pedazo a pedazo después de habese dicho adiós.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias por seguir con la lectura.

Gracias por seguir esta historia que definitivamente no es Cannon pero que merecía ser escrita, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras y reviews quienes los dejan, me hacen muy feliz saber lo que mis palabras causan en ustedes.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 16 de abril de 2018


	8. Provoca una tormenta

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:** Provoca una tormenta

.

.

.

.

Annek estaba esperando a Hiccup en la entrada de su casa.

El vestido que traía lo limpió después de la pelea que tuvo con Astrid, quien en definitiva ya no sería un problema ni obstáculo para sus planes en Berk ahora que iba en su barco con su prometido. Lamentablemente la rubia no había creído las palabras que le dijo para provocarla, así que tenía que asegurar su compromiso con Berk, no con Hiccup, con Berk, como su abuela le dijo.

-Hermana, nos vamos en una hora, cuando el muelle se despeje. –se acercó Fass, el hermano mayor de ella. –Termina de empacar.

Annek ni lo volteó a ver. –Dile a la plebeya que guarde mis cosas, para eso nos la dieron.

El Kulden mayor rodó los ojos fastidiado. Se giró a la mucama y le indicó con la mirada.

-No soy plebeya, el jefe me pidió que le ayudara en todo lo necesario. –refutó la muchacha.

-Entonces ayuda en lo que necesito. Realiza mi equipaje, está en las chozas. –se molestó la princesa, impaciente por ver a que su hombre llegara.

-Se amable. –indicó el próximo jefe de la isla levantando las cejas. –Iré con nuestros padres.

Cuando Fass se alejó la berkiana volvió a dirigirle la palabra mientras que la princesa rodó sus ojos de nuevo.

-Me encuentro de buena gana, porque se fue Astrid, ella no me agradaba tanto. –esa información le agradó a la Kulden, quizá podría sacarle algo de provecho a esa chica con un par de monedas. -Así que me iré a cumplir lo que usted no puede hacer. Con permiso. –se retiró la muchacha ojimiel. –Por cierto, princesa… mi nombre es Sule.

.

.

.

.

 _El regreso a la aldea fue silencioso, se mantuvieron señalando un par de cosas curiosas que se iban encontrando, aunque sin darse cuenta que trataban de aligerar el paso y retenerse._

 _Erick vio desde otra perspectiva la importancia que tenía la isla para la jefa, era un espíritu parecido al que veía en Stoick y en su esposa Valka, un deber intangible que no sólo le causaba admiración, sino también algo de envidia… ese desinterés por sí mismos en busca eterna del bienestar ajeno, era algo que su orgullo no le permitía por completo._

 _-Serás una gran jefa algún día Bertha. –musitó tímidamente._

 _La castaña se detuvo al sentirse alagada._

 _-¿Es eso un cumplido? –jugueteó un poco._

 _Erick la miró un segundo, se cautivó por esos ojos verdes una vez más, pero sacudió su cabeza, pues ella no era como las conquistas de una noche a la que estaba acostumbrado, ella era una princesa y por lo tanto también era inalcanzable para él._

 _-Sí, te lo mereces._

 _La muchacha se mordió el labio avergonzada, pero también feliz de que le reconocieran algo._

 _-Gracias, en serio. –se llevó un mechón de su flequillo detrás de su oreja resistiendo las ganas de darle un golpe; pero eso cambió cuando un fuerte temblor en el cielo se escuchó, anunciando una fuerte tormenta, la cual no tardó absolutamente nada en llegar porque el torrencial cayó otra vez sobre ellos, obligándolos a buscar refugio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tenía mucho tiempo de no viajar en galeón, al menos no distancias largas.

Estuvo dentro de su camarote, revisando las pocas pertenencias que se llevó de Berk, rogando que el plan de su tía diera resultado.

Debían estar cerca de Berserker porque llevaban horas navegando, mismas que Dagur aprovechó para ir a visitarla, claro que sin obtener éxito, pues Astrid lo despachaba aun con los efectos del polvo de esclavos.

A poco de llegar la puerta se tocó una vez más.

-Te dije que me dejes en paz. –le recordó, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió de manera cautelosa se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Dagur.

-Lo siento, sólo… sólo vengo preguntar si no requiere nada.

La chica que apareció con timidez le recordó a su amiga Heather.

-¿Karena?

La castaña asintió.

-Dagur me mandó. –se encogió de hombros. -¿Está todo bien?

Astrid asintió, la verdad es que esa muchacha no le daba buena espina por ser hermana de Dagur, pero Heather era igual, así que no le importaría mucho entablar una amistad con ella, algo le decía que la necesitaría.

-Pues, bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-Bueno, me retiro para no incomodarte, entonces. –se disculpó la tímida.

Astrid de inmediato descubrió esa mirada sombría y vacía que no podía ser otra que la de una persona que se sentía sola.

-No es necesario, quédate. –después de todo era la hermana de Heather, aunque se tomaría sus precauciones hasta conocerla bien. –Háblame de Berserk.

Karen resopló, la verdad es que sí quería conocer a Astrid.

-¿Qué no sabes? –se encogió de hombros. –Un lugar de mata o muere. Tiene una gran armada, pocos amigos y un jefe loco.

-Parece que no te cae bien tu hermano.

-Él no era así. Sé que aparente ser malo pero no lo era, no desde que mi padre murió.

-Sé que Heather desapareció en altamar cuando era niña.

-Sí, yo tenía como unos cuatro años a lo mucho, regresábamos de un viaje y a Dagur se le ocurrió ponerla en un bote salvavidas de uno de los galeones, no volvimos a saber de ella, hasta que… bueno, hasta que intentó matar a Dagur hace unos meses.

-Sí, vaya coincidencias. Hace tiempo que no veo a Heather, pero… cuando la vea le diré que te busque, ambas se pueden apoyar. –se le ocurrió, no le gustaba ver a esas chicas tan distanciadas.

-No, mejor déjala lejos de Dagur. Yo he intentado zafarme de él, pero me temo que una vez que eres berserker, lo eres siempre.

Astrid miró a la chica, por más que intentaba molestarte, algo le hacía sentirse cómoda y amigable.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Astrid Hofferson. –pidió gentilmente, adivinando las contradicciones de la chica. –Soy berserker y Deranged de nacimiento, pero no soy igual a Dagur. Además, sé que de alguna forma él te está obligando a casarte con él, ¿con qué te amenazó?

La rubia se sintió mal por recordar todo eso.

En medio de susurros le confesó que amaba a Hiccup y que Dagur le había puesto una pócima o menjurje que le permitía obedecerlo, la amenaza de su tía, a su dragona, a Hiccup, a Berk…

-No sé ni porqué me quiere, él no siente nada por mí. –Astrid se cruzó de brazos. –Sólo quiere molestar a Hiccup, y vaya que lo logró.

Karena se sintió mal por la chica, ella sabía lo que era estar separada de la persona amada.

Y sin darse cuenta, atracaron en Berserk.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Una tormenta azotó Bog Burglar, seguramente era una secuela de las que había hecho los estragos en el barco hooligan, retardando más la salida a Berk._

 _Para Erick Hofferson fue una oportunidad más para que Bertha le mostrara la isla, aunque en su momento no estaba lloviendo, la tormenta no esperó a nadie, forzándolos a buscar un refugio en medio del bosque._

 _-¡Rápido! ¡rápido! –lo apresuró Bertha quien trataba de que Erick le mantuviera el paso._

 _-¿Cuál es la prisa? Es una tormenta, no tienes porqué apresurarte. ¿No te quieres mojar? ¡Es divertido! –se quejó Erick, aventándole un poco de agua, salpicándola más._

 _-No es eso. –confesó nerviosa, abriendo la compuerta de la cueva que habían visto horas atrás, pues les quedaba más cerca que regresar a la aldea principal._

 _El chico la observó, la notó nerviosa, pero era claro que algo le pasaba._

 _Con firmeza se acercó a ella y tomó el medallón para incrustarlo en la piedra, permitiendo que ésta se abriera, rápidamente ingresaron y volvieron a prender una antorcha y posteriormente una fogata._

 _Bertha seguía nerviosa y hasta temblaba, cosa que no le agradó a Erick._

 _-Si te quedas con la ropa mojada te vas a enfermar. –sugirió._

 _Bertha le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _La de cabello miel no tenía ganas de pelear, parecía ansiosa._

 _-Lo digo en serio, no será bueno que la heredera pesque un resfriado._

 _Essen asintió y con cuidado se quitó las botas, justo como Erick había dicho, y como él ya lo había hecho, y así sucesivamente hasta quedar en casi ropa interior, colocando las prendas cerca del fuego para que pudieran secarse pronto._

 _Por suerte no era la primera ver que a Bertha la sorprendía el clima en ese lugar, por lo que ella ya tenía un par de mantas allí y una camisa bastante holgada que le permitía usar mientras su ropa estuviera mojada._

 _Pero su actitud no cambió en nada. Sus piernas temblaban y no de frío, por fin Hofferson descubrió el porqué de su ansiedad._

 _-Te dan miedo las tormentas. –concluyo, burlón._

 _La chica lo miró sorprendida, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Se sintió expuesta por ese secreto._

 _-¡No! –refutó orgullosa, pero un trueno se escuchó retumbar, abrazándose a sí misma._

 _Pero en lugar de causarse gracia, a Erick le causó una profunda ternura, algo que no había experimentado hasta ese momento._

 _-No es malo tener miedo. –trató de reconfortarla, pero la princesa se mordió el labio, avergonzada._

 _-No es a la lluvia. –trató de aclarar. –Los truenos me dan mucho miedo. –explicó con voz temblorosa._

 _Erick se acercó a ella. –Ey… todos tenemos miedo a algo._

 _Se sintió comprendida, pero no segura._

 _-¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

 _Hofferson se desubicó por esa pregunta. La verdad es que no se había detenido a pensar en cierta opción._

 _-Pues, la verdad es que nunca me lo había cuestionado._

 _Bertha puso atención a él. -¿Qué es lo que no te gustaría que te pasara?_

 _Erick carraspeó un poco. –La verdad… me da miedo enamorarme._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estar en Berserk fue nuevo para ella. Jamás imaginó que tendría una habitación propia en esa inmensa fortaleza y menos a varios sirvientes a su disposición.

Esperaba que su tía le diera a Stoick o a Hiccup la carta que había dejado para poder ser rescatada, pero en definitiva eso no sería esa noche.

-lady mía, por fin te instalaste. –entró Dagur como si nada a la habitación, irritando a la pobre muchacha. –Vengo por mi beso de buenas noches.

Astrid se preparó para contratacar. –Tal vez un golpe. Escucha Dagur, no soy tan cínica como para fingir aquí que estoy de acuerdo con este estúpido compromiso, así que deja de jugar y vete.

El berserker se divirtió con esa actitud.

-Mañana será la fiesta de nuestro compromiso y empezaremos los preparativos para nuestra boda, así que descansa, lo necesitas para calmar ese mal genio, buenas noches.

Astrid se tensó porque pensó que tardaría más en irse, pero al parecer traía un poco de prisa.

Cerró la puerta y en cuento eso pasó le puso seguro y la trabó poniéndole una silla para dificultar que se abriera o que alguien intentara hacerlo.

Se acercó a la ventana pequeña. Era suficientemente amplia como para que ella escapara, pero al mirar abajo la quebrada le impediría escalar, si tan sólo Stormfly estuviera allí, sería fácil y rápido huir.

Respiró hondo y profundo, no tendría opción. Sólo esperaba que el plan que había inventado con su tía diera resultado.

.

.

.

.

Pese a todo lo que Astrid le pidió, Gylda se demoró más de lo pensado, pues no podría hablar con Stoick ni con Hiccup hasta que todos los jefes visitantes de la isla se marcharan.

Por lo que el día llegó hasta su fin invitando nuevas oportunidades a que los aldeanos de Berk descansaran después de los días tan agitados hasta que finalmente la viuda Hofferson logró acercarse a la cabaña de Stoick.

Durante el camino a la cabaña Gylda sintió un par de miradas a ella, y la verdad es que la huida de Astrid a Berserk era bastante sospechosa, y por qué no decirlo, también era la comidilla del pueblo, en especial de las mujeres grandes.

 _Yo siempre la vi como interesada._

 _Se fue con quien ya es jefe, de haberse quedado aquí seguramente tendría que esperar más años_

 _Mejor así, no me gustaba para Hiccup, quizá ahora sí se fije en mi hija_

Muchas de esas frases se escucharon, sin importar que Gylda estuviera en frente.

Resopló en la entrada y antes de tocar salió el herrero del pueblo.

-¡Gylda! Qué gusto, en qué te puedo ayudar.

-De hecho, es algo bastante delicado… necesito hablar con Stoick, o Hiccup. –comentó rápidamente, alterada.

-¿Arreglarás lo de la dote de Astrid? –preguntó, curioso, pues él sabía que sus padres habían dejado una dote bastante generosa para el que se casara con la hija y que Stoick y Gylda eran los albaceas de tal riqueza.

-¡No!, no hables de más. –pidió la mujer, ofendida.

-Lo siento, como Astrid aceptó la propuesta de Dagur…

-Es acerca de eso. –musitó con voz queda. –Astrid está en problemas, estaba bajo amenaza.

El herrero sonrió feliz y orgulloso. –Lo sabía, esa chica ama al pescadito.

Hofferson sonrió de igual forma. –Sí, y por eso necesitamos traerla de regreso.

Gobber se tocó el bigote, pensando en el plan que debían poner en marcha. –Stoick acompañó a Axel rumbo a su isla para evitar que los cazadores lo atacaran. Se llevó a los jinetes con él.

-Es tarde entonces. –coincidió Gylda, preocupada.

El herrero llamó a su dragón, quien aterrizó de inmediato. –Amigo, hay que ir por los jinetes, haremos un rescate.

La tía de Astrid sonrió agradecida, al parecer empezaba a solucionarse todo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bertha abrió sus expresivos ojos verdes, sorprendida de las palabras que su invitado había dicho._

 _-¿Es en serio? –le cuestionó, burlona._

 _Erick medio se ofendió, pues nunca había confesado tal verdad, ni siquiera a sí mismo._

 _-Sí._

 _Essen bajó la guardia un poco, pues tampoco debía burlase de él ni sus ideas._

 _-Entiendo. –empatizó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, colocando sus piernas frente a su pecho. –Cada quien sabe a qué temer y qué amar… ¿puedo preguntar por qué?_

 _El rubio e incomodó claramente, se distrajo un poco mientras avivaba el fuego de la fogata, resoplando._

 _-Mi padre es el general Berk._

 _-Bien por él. –se encogió de hombros, curiosa de hacia dónde iba la historia._

 _-Siempre que hay un ataque, guerra o cualquier función que él deba ejercer aparece en primera fila, siempre resulta el más atacado, como si todos supieran que deben derribarlo para acabar con todo…_

 _-Ese es el papel de un general._

 _-Exacto, lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero el general siempre tiene una familia también. Cuando era niño mi padre me enseñó a pelar, mi madre también. Pero… siempre nos dijo que si "algo le pasaba" la vida debía seguir. Mis papás se aman tanto y en cada enfrentamiento en Berk, mi mamá sufre mucho con la idea de que algo le pase a mi papá. Yo no quiero causarle ese grado de dolor a alguien, no puedo permitir que alguien muera de amor._

 _-Tampoco se puede vivir sin él, Erick. –le reprendió. –No creo que tengas miedo a enamorarte, tienes miedo al dolor que te puede causar. El amor… es amor. Y es hermoso._

 _-Suenas enamorada, ¿Quién es el afortunado?_

 _Bertha se puso seria. –Amo mi isla, ese es mi amor de momento, y haría cualquier cosa por ellos._

 _Otro grado de admiración surgió en Erick, sonriéndole tiernamente._

 _-¿Cualquier cosa? Lo dice quien le tiene miedo a las tormentas. –se burló de nuevo, haciéndola enojar. –Lo siento._

 _-¡Ya te dije que no es miedo a las tormentas!_

 _-Es cierto, le temes a un ruido._

 _La princesa se tensó de nuevo._

 _-ya…_

 _Erick la miró, en serio quería ayudarla._

 _-Ey… tranquila. No es más que un ruido._

 _-Se escucha tan cerca, siento que viene por mí. –se encogió de nuevo._

 _-Bertha, escucha. –le pidió, levantando su mentón para que enfocara su vista. –He acompañado a mi padre a múltiples viajes y en más de una ocasión las tormentas nos han encontrado._

 _Se puso de pie y le tomó la mano para llevarla fuera de la cueva._

 _-¡No!_

 _-Vamos, ayer saliste en medio de una, ¿qué fue diferente?_

 _-En que quería encontrar mi Krage. –intentó zafarse, pero Eric la cargó. -¡Bájame! ¡Es una orden!_

 _-Tú no eres mi jefa, y tendrás que enfrentar ese miedo. –le advirtió, hasta salir de la cueva donde llovía estruendosamente._

 _-¡No!, ¡no hagas esto! –suplicó alterada mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los ciscos causados por los rayos._

 _-Bertha, mírame. –pidió Erick._

 _Tal vez en busca de seguridad fijó su mirada en la de él. La oscuridad y la lluvia no permitían apreciarse bien._

 _-Un trueno, jamás llega después de un rayo. –informó tranquilo, la castaña le puso atención como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo._

 _-Pero como quiera se escucha. –se rio de ella misma._

 _-Sí, es cierto, se escucha para que puedas oír la fuerza con la que Thor manda rayos a la tierra. Cada trueno que oyes es un rayo de luz y poder que el dios del trueno manda al suelo mortal en las noches de tormenta, pero nunca caen cerca de ti. –le prometió, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella._

 _-¿Seguro? –preguntó Bertha, alzando una ceja, confundida._

 _-No, los manda lejos para ahuyentar a los piratas y bandidos que osen entrar a tus tierras Burglars. –tranquilizó de nuevo._

 _No estaba muy convencida, así que utilizó un truco más, el mismo que su madre implementó con él cuando era un niño._

 _-Sólo inténtalo. Las tormentas son hermosas, ves el poder de la naturaleza frente a ti, no tengas miedo, princesa. Sólo es agua, lluvia, viento y ruido provocado por un rayo; eres más fuerte que una tormenta, o al menos tus golpes sí lo son. –agregó al final, sobándose el brazo ante lo que Bertha se sintió alagada._

 _Intentó hacerlo, pero en eso se vio un rayo que caía hacia el pico del volcán inactivo que había allí, se asustó un poco, hasta que un par de segundos después se escuchó un relámpago que la hizo temblar._

 _Bertha Essen se aproximó hacia Erick, buscando protección._

 _-Si tienes miedo al sonido, recuerda que el sonido es parte del rayo, por cada segundo que pasa, es una legua que ese rayo está lejos de ti. –susurró con voz segura._

 _No preguntó nada, no alcanzó, su mirada fue suficiente._

 _-Sí. –afirmó el hombre._

 _Bertha se sintió mejor, los rayos estaban lejos de ella, lo que sí estaba cerca era él, ese vikingo que le hacía salir de sus casillas y controlarse al mismo tiempo._

 _Sonrió agradecida, y cuando vio un rayo que iluminó la entrada de la cueva se aferró a su mano, estrechándola por primera vez, ante lo que Hofferson se tensó un poco, también era algo nuevo para ella._

 _-Cu… cue… cuenta… -tartamudeó._

 _La castaña asintió, llevándose su flequillo mojado detrás de la oreja, justo antes de que la luz desapareciera de la vista y dejara de iluminar._

 _-1… -inició temerosa._

 _-2. –siguió el hombre, mientras se miraban nuevamente._

 _-3._

 _-4._

 _-5… -se aceraron un poco hasta acortar distancias en sus rostros._

 _-6_

 _Y después de contar el estruendoso sonido del relámpago se escuchó por todo Bog Burglar, pero ya no fue importante para Bertha._

 _-¿Tan lejos? –preguntó aliviada, susurrando cerca de su rostro._

 _-Sí, lejos de ti, princesa burglar… ellos están lejos de ti, pero yo… estoy contigo. –le dijo mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Gracias. –simpatizó mientras las gotas de lluvia recorrían sus rostros. –Creo que perdí el miedo a las tormentas, o de perdido ya no es tanto._

 _-Eso parece, ahora eres más valiente._

 _-¿Y tú? ¿Perderás el miedo a enamorarte?_

 _-Eso depende de la mujer que merezca mi corazón._

 _Bertha se rio un poco ante el egoísmo de ese hombre. –Un día te robarán el corazón, Hofferson._

 _Erick no dijo nada, algo le decía que ya lo habían robado y que estaba en peligro de romperse._

 _Iba a hablar, pero otro rayo iluminó el cielo de nueva cuenta._

 _Bertha se alteró un poco, pero retomó el truco que había aprendido. -1_

 _-2…_

 _-3…_

 _Los segundos siguieron pasando, quedando como un segundo plano, pero a cada uno que pasaba también disminuía la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que en medio del estruendoso ruido del trueno mandado por Thor unieron sus labios en un suave, inocente y romántico beso._

 _Ninguno de los dos supo con exactitud si el ruido del trueno venía del rayo o de sus propios corazones._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Le costaba ver el horizonte a través de la pequeña obertura que le servía como ventana. Esa misma dirección daba directamente hacia Berk, si fuera por ella se iría nadando.

La puerta se abrió y se molestó al pensar que Dagur iba nuevamente a incomodarla, pero se sorprendió al notar que no era así, sino la hermana de él.

-Buenas noches, Astrid.

-¿Qué tienen de buenas? –ironizó mientras iba entrando en compañía de alguien más.

-Sé que no estás cómoda aquí, pero al menos intentaremos hacerlo lo más placentero… te presento a Sotma. –señaló a la muchacha, rubia, un par de años mayor que ella y completamente evidenciada de ser una plebeya. –Es de mi entera confianza.

-Lady Astrid. –saludó con una leve reverencia.

-Gusto en conocerte, lástima que sea en este tipo de problemas.

-Cualquier cosa que desee o necesite puede pedírmela, lady.

-Gracias, pero espero no estar por mucho. –habló con voz más queda, e impaciente.

-Me encantaría tenerte aquí por más tiempo, pero lo mejor es que regreses a Berk. –musitó la princesa. –De momento Dagur dio la orden de que te ayudáramos a desempacar.

-No traje nada. –se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé. –Karena se rio mientras Sot abría la puerta, permitiendo que otro sirviente entrara con un gran cobre lleno de vestimentas. –Lo manda Dagur, para su prometida. Dice que mañana en la noche será la ceremonia de compromiso, usa algo de lo que está aquí.

Astrid se espantó, pues se había hecho a la idea que no habría tanto alboroto por el compromiso, en su corazón se imaginó una fiesta que seguramente Stoick habría elaborado celebrando el compromiso de Hiccup y ella, eso sólo le hizo volver a sentirse mal por el trato que le dio no sólo a ellos, sino a todo Berk; de seguro ella era la comidilla del pueblo.

-Astrid, aprovecho para presentarte a Norberto. –le interrumpió la hermana de Heather, señalando al mozo que las ayudaba. –Puedes confiar por completo en él.

El muchacho se le quedó mirando fijamente tanto que incomodó un poco a Hofferson, aunque la rubia también aprovechó para estudiar al sirviente. Alto, fuerte, cabello rubio y largo, ojos grises.

-Lady Astrid. –hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Norberto.

-Es hermano de Sotma, y mi guardaespaldas, créeme que te digo que puedes confiar en él. –Karena repitió, sonriendo, algo sonrojada también, aspecto que causó curiosidad en la hooligan de Berk, pues ella conocí a la perfección esas miradas cómplices que se daban aquellos que se querían en secreto.

Al cabo de unos momentos Norberto salió de la habitación, poco después Sotma le siguió para ir a preparar alimentos que Karena y Astrid debían consumir.

-Así que… Norberto y tú… ustedes tienen algo. -sugirió Astrid, mientras acomodaba la ropa en un cajón recordando cierta charla que ella misma había tenido con Heather. -¿No es cierto?

Deranged se ruborizó demasiado, al grado atragantarse ella misma y temblando una alforja con accesorios.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Somos, somos amigos. Él es mi guardaespaldas. –aseguro, tratando de mantenerse firme.

-Por favor, sé que te acabo de conocer pero… una de mis habilidades como jinete es mi capacidad de observar, y aunque fueron unos minutos, logré verlos cuando están juntos.

Karena se mordió el labio.

-Él es… de buen ver.

Karena se volvió a ruborizar, pero no dijo nada.

-Descuida. No diré nada, no tengo porqué hacerlo. Pero… si de algo me sirve lo que acabo de vivir, y repitiendo las palabras que tu hermana me dijo hace poco, es que la vida es muy corta y que tienes que expresar tus sentimiento, deja de perder el tiempo. Si ambos se quieren, serán perfectos; no importa qué.

Karena reflexionó en segundos, entendiendo que Astrid tenía razón.

-Gracias Hofferson.

.

.

.

En una de las habitaciones de la fortaleza Berserker. Sotma servía los platillos que llevaría a la habitación de Astrid.

-¿Requieres ayuda? –preguntó una de las esclavas.

La mencionada le negó.

-Gracias, pero el jefe me dio órdenes de que yo sola me encargara de su prometida.

La mujer se mordió el labio.

-No la he visto, ¿Cómo es? –preguntó sugerente.

-Pues… no considero propio decirlo, pero es muy bella. Rubia, fuerte, facciones delicadas. Es de Berk.

La castaña asintió. –Creo que ya la conoceremos después.

-Sí, Skaoi. Pronto empezará a tomar poder, eso supongo.

Skaoi cambió su semblante, un poco triste.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al verla decaída.

-Sí, no te preocupes… el jefe pidió un poco de su té de hongos, iré a llevárselo. –informó mientras tomaba los ingredientes que conocía de sobra.

Sotma sólo asintió después de seguir con su labor. No le gustaba para nada ser esclava, pero su situación podía ser mucho peor. Sabía de otras pobres muchachas que eran vendidas para saber qué horribles acciones le hacían, tal vez una de las ventajas que ella tuvo fue que cuando sitiaron su isla, ella, su hermano Norberto y su abuela Giselle fueron vendidos como esclavos a la esposa de Oswald, el jefe de Berserk; tal vez se compadeció de ellos y permitió que siguieran juntos. Ella pasó directamente a ser compañía de Karena, Norberto a sr mensajero de Oswald y… su abuela fue dama de la jefa. Fueron muy afortunados, en especial por el trato y amistad que Karena tenía para ella.

Por eso mismo, por esa lealtad que sus padres le enseñaron a ella sería leal a quien fuera su líder.

.

.

.

La sirvienta entró a la habitación de Dagur, después de tocar.

-Adelante.

La muchacha entró con la cabeza gacha.

-Su té, jefe.

El desquiciado sonrió, le hizo una seña al soldado que estaba allí para que saliera.

La chica colocó el tarro y vació en el contenido de la jarra donde había hervido el té.

-¿Le dejo miel?

Dagur asintió. –Ya sabes cómo me gusta.

La chica dejó allí la jarra y todos los insumos.

-Con permiso, que tenga buenas noches. –la esclava dio una reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Skaoi… ¿hoy no te quedas? –la interrumpió en su acción mientras iba saliendo, tomándola de la mano.

La chica suspiró, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Desea que me quede, jefe?

Dagur notó ese alejamiento de él, la soltó de inmediato.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Tal vez su prometida le llame, ella será mejor. –sugirió, ligeramente molesta.

Deranged se rio a carcajada. -¡Estás celosa!

Skaoi dio un paso hacia atrás, se sintió vulnerable.

-Al por favor, hermosa. –Dagur le acarició una mejilla. –Astrid es un instrumento para cobrar venganza de Berk. Sólo eso. No siento nada por ella, jamás lo sentiré…

-No la he visto, dicen que es hermosa.

-Lo es, la verdad. Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

La esclava intentó creerle, pero aunque fuera verdad no tenía claro la clase de relación que tendría con él. Ella era una esclava, y él un jefe. No era posible un casamiento de esa manera. Nunca nadie en ningún tiempo permitiría eso y si acaso lo permitían, el prejuicio sería mayor.

.

.

.

 _La tormenta siguió y siguió por varias horas._

 _Pero en ese pequeño y significativo paraje de jefas en Bog Burglar ya no se percibía nada que estuviera alrededor._

 _Los besos incrementaron de intensidad, las caricias aparecieron delicadas al principio pero desesperadas después. La ausencia de ropa debido a las prendas húmedas que seguían secándose en la fogata no ayudaba en nada, pues de esa manera podían percibir el cuerpo del otro con mayor sensación._

 _Bertha estaba experimentando tantas sensaciones por primera vez en su vida, y sí, era loco lo que hacía, era descabellado lo que permitía que el berkiano acariciara, aunque no había pasado de besos, todo estaba a punto de llegar a otro nivel, eso lo supo en el momento en que Erick la recostó sobre unas pieles que servían como tapete mientras él se posaba suavemente sobre ella._

 _De un momento a otro Hofferson dejó los labios de la princesa y empezó a besar su mentón hasta descender poco a poco por su cuello. Habría seguido así de no ser por la cadena que sujetaba el medallón que la ojiverde custodiaba._

 _Eso le hizo pensar, esa no era una mujer ordinaria. Lejos estaba de las chicas fáciles que conocía en sus viajes._

 _Se enderezó un poco y la miró, con sus labios hinchados y suspiros constantes. Se estaba volvieron loco, no sabía lo que era, sentía que la tormenta en su exterior no era comparado al cúmulo de sentimientos que percibía dentro de él._

 _-Creo que… creo que debemos detenernos ya. –habló con voz ronca y pesada mientras se sentaba._

 _Bertha no quería detenerse, pero… su sentido de la rectitud le gritaba que sí._

 _Se sentó también mientras apaciguaba su corazón._

 _-Yo… siento esto. No, no debí… -¿estaba nervioso? ¿Él? No recordaba estar nervioso, él era temerario, por eso le decían Fearless, sin miedo Hofferson._

 _-Erick, yo lo permití. Fue… fue la tormenta. Yo me sentía vulnerable y tú y tu sentido de protección sólo querían cuidarme… fue todo. –intentó explicar algo que ella tampoco comprendía; pero ella era la que hacía todo mal, no después de estar comprometida con el heredero al trono Berserker. Ese anillo en su bolso sólo le hizo sentirse culpable, cuando aceptó el matrimonio lo hizo a conciencia de que ayudaría a su pueblo bajo la protección. Cuando su prometido volviera de un viaje se casarían, no podía cambiar ese acuerdo. –No hagamos una tormenta de esto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La tormenta llegó a sin avisar. Al parecer el cruento invierno llegaría antes de lo pronosticado, lo que incrementaba el trabajo antes de que cubriera de blanco todas las islas y cerrara el paso de Balder, incomunicando a todas las aldeas.

Pero eso era punto y aparte para ellos; esos enamorados en su escondite, a faldas de la cascada, en una cava hecha por ellos mismos, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, sin embargo, la conciencia comenzó a tomar lugar en ellos, en especial en el muchacho, por lo que interrumpiendo el beso, el vikingo se levantó y acomodó sus ropas.  
-No puedo hacer esto, eres una princesa. Y yo...  
-No. -lo interrumpió colocando sus dedos sobre sus labios para después acariciar su rostro. -En este momento no soy una princesa, soy una mujer... por favor... demuéstrame que sientes lo mismo que yo. –le pidió, mordiéndose el labio.  
El varón tomó sus manos y las entrelazó fuertemente.  
-¿Estás segura?  
La fémina asintió.  
-Una amiga me dijo que la vida es muy corta y que tienes que expresar tus sentimientos, dejemos de perder el tiempo… quiero ser tuya, aunque sea sólo esta noche.  
-Te arrepentirás, princesa. –jugó con su cabello, llevándolo detrás de la oreja.  
-Me arrepentiré más de no hacerlo. -al terminar de susurrar sobre sus labios.

-Karena. –susurró sobre sus labios. –Soy un esclavo.

Se reprochó a sí mismo.

La castaña negó. –Eres el hombre que amo… no sé lo que me pueda pasar a mí, seguramente mi hermano me comprometerá y no, no quiero que un hombre cualquiera me tome por mujer sin antes haberme entregado a alguien por amor. Te amo, Norberto. Siempre será así, No importa si eres un soldado, un esclavo, un rey… eres el hombre de mi vida y de mi corazón. Hoy somos dos personas que se aman, nada más.

Ambos se abrazaron de nueva cuenta iniciando un beso demandante y necesitado que dio paso a una noche inolvidable para los dos, sin saber que un par de ojos los veían desde una ventana, con esa información ahora ella podría provocar una tormenta en Berserk o calmar una en Berk.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza, han sido días pesados y de mucho trabajo.

Le traigo esta entrega que fue un poco más larga que las otras, aunque espero que no les moleste tanto protagonismo de mis personajes OC, pero es necesario para que comprendan el trasfondo de la historia en Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón.

Ahora vimos a dos personajes clave, Sule, quienes recuerdan es una chica que vierte el té abortivo en Astrid al igual que Skaoi, el amor secreto de Dagur. También aparecer Norberto por primera vez, a ver cómo lo reciben.

Gracias por leer, en la próxima entrega y demás se centrará ahora sí en Astrid y Hiccup, para acercarnos poco a poco a la recta final, no planeo alargarlo tanto.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras y reviews quienes los dejan, me hacen muy feliz saber lo que mis palabras causan en ustedes, al igual a los que no lo hacen, gracias por seguir mi historia y mi saga Corazones.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 27 de mayo de 2018


	9. Roto, no destrozado

En mi versión del universo Dagur es no es bueno, al menos no con los jinetes. Por lo tanto, los sucesos que ocurrieron en **Race to the edge** no ocurrieron tal cual, él y Heather no se reconciliaron, aunque él sí la dejó escapar en Mazas y Garras.

Otra cosa, lamento el uso excesivo de mis personajes OC, ya no sé cómo sacarlos de mi cabeza ni mis historias XD

.

.

Este capítulo está dedicado a los que han sentido el dolor de un corazón roto

y han tenido la fuerza para volver a repararlo por sí solos.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9: Roto, no destrozado (I)**

.

.

.

En Berk, en Berserk, en la Orilla del Dragón… en cualquier parte se podía apreciar el invierno estaba por llegar, los nubarrones grises y la cara pegajosa de Gobber podían confirmarlo.

En la isla de Hiccup, justo después de que acabara la Cumbre de tratados continuaron con las difíciles y complicadas tareas de protección ante las nevadas. Los berkianos habían aventajado mucho antes y durante la cumbre, así que sólo era cuestión de finalizar con algunos detalles.

Los que de plano la pasaban mal eran los jinetes, pues uno de los mejores elementos contra las cazadores de dragones se había retirado a tierras enemigas. Habían acompañado a Stocik escoltando a Axel hasta Stavanger para evitar que los cazadores encontraran al rey del archipiélago.

-¿Estará bien Hiccup? –preguntó Fishlegs mientras cerraban la puerta de una cava que habían fabricado para guardar el trigo que habían comprado con los jefes que habían ido a la isla.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? –preguntó sarcástico Snotlout mientras ponía una cerradura en la compuerta.

-Pues… Astrid. –continuó el regordete como si fuera obvio.

-No volvamos a mencionar a esa traidora. –refutó Jorgenson, decepcionado también. No había reprimido sus intereses en Astrid para que se la quedara Dagur, Hiccup era un buen chico… ¿Pero Dagur? –Eligió su destino, y nosotros seguiremos con el nuestro.

Ingerman se encogió de hombros, dándole cierta razón.

De repente se sintió un frío y helado viento.

-Las tormentas de nieve llegarán antes de lo previsto. –comentó al montarse de nuevo a su dragón.

 _-¡Ayuda!_ –escucharon la desesperada voz de Ruffnut.

Los chicos de inmediato fueron a dónde el auxilio era solicitado.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el jefe de Berk y el heredero regresaron a la isla siguieron con lo que había sido organizado con anterioridad. Una de esas cosas era agradecer al pueblo, por lo que se hizo una junta rápida donde reconoció la labor y la organización de cada uno de los berkianos, era obvio que todos seguían hablando de Astrid, los fieles a los Hofferson consideraban que había algo más de trasfondo, pero otros se quejaron de la rubia, alegando que siempre fue una interesada.

Cuando acabó esa reunión, el jefe se retiró a su casa a descansar, pero al entrar se topó con Gbber y Gylda quienes les contaron todo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? –preguntó encolerizado.

-¡Stoick! ¡Me envenenaron! Astrid estaba desesperada, ballestas me apuntaban a mí y otras a **tu** hijo. Astrid sólo siguió a su corazón. Por eso dejó esta carta donde te explica todo.

El jefe arrugó el papel ya la había leído tres veces.

-Debemos rescatar a mi sobrina. –pidió Gylda, desesperada.

-No es tan fácil… si me lo hubieras dicho antes, habría aplazado la firma del tratado, pero no es así. –le reclamó.

-¿Qué dice el tratado? –preguntó Gylda, desesperada.

-Lo mismo que cada acuerdo. La alianza matrimonial entre Berserker y Berk por medio de Astrid. Que si ella se retracta o Berk interfiere, la guerra entre las dos islas será declarada. Estoy atado de manos, en especial porque…

-Stoick. –Gylda habló claramente al interrumpirlo con una mirada furiosa. –Juramos nunca hablar de esto, pero Astrid no sólo es mi sobrina ni la hija de tus mejores amigos, ella es la heredera legítima de Bog Burglar. –susurró. –Mis cuñados hicieron todo sacrificio con tal de salvarla de ese acuerdo que se vieron forzados a arreglar, ellos no los firmaron, lograron salvarla hace 20 años|, así que no la arrojes a ese destino. Usa la dote que Erick y Bertha dejaron para su matrimonio, los dragones… lo que sea. Amo a Astrid como si fuera mi hija, no perderé otro hijo. –la curandera estaba a punto de llorar por recordar momentos difíciles. –Valka y tú me prometieron que un día pagarían mi sacrificio por ustedes; y yo prometí que nunca cobraría eso, pero ahora, hago uso de esa promesa. -ella golpeó la mesa consternando a los varones. –Me deben la vida de Hiccup, tu hijo… ahora, regrésame a la mía.

Stoick suspiró largo y pesado, recordó momentos difíciles al lado de Valka, de Erick, de su amiga allí frente a ella.

Era cierta cada palabra de ella. Cada expresión que ella decía no sólo era verdadera, sino que era dolorosa también.

-Gylda, entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero Stoick acaba de firmar los tratados de paz con todo el archipiélago, ahora no sólo se trata de ir por la muchacha sino de evitar que todas las islas vean esto como una amenaza. Romperíamos el principal acuerdo de paz que era respetar todos las decisiones entre las islas.

-Dagur planeó todo cuidadosamente. –se quejó, releyendo de nuevo cada uno de acuerdos llegados en el tratado de paz BB (Berserk Berk).

-Algo debe haber. –reclamó Gylda, molesta por la impotencia que sentía. La rubia se sentó al lado de Stoick y leyó en voz burlona. –El Jefe de Berk no podrá interferir en el tratado…

Por unos segundos no pareció la gran cosa hasta que la viuda de Finn Hofferson logró vislumbrar una pizca de esperanza.

-Stoick, dice que el jefe no puede interferir. –inició cautelosa.

-Lo sé, Gyl. Lo he leído mucho.

-No, no, ella tiene razón. –alentó Gobber. –Dice que el jefe, eso implica que cualquiera puede interferir siempre y cuando no sea el jefe.

Los tres sonrieron. Las limitantes eran para Berk, no para los demás.

-Hay que ir por ella. –animó Gylda, poniéndose de pie, pero una fuerte y fría ventisca abrió la puerta de la cabaña del jefe.

-Nunca llegaremos en barco, nos quedaremos a la deriva. –comentó Gobber, acariciando su barba.

-Tenemos dragones. –Hofferson volvió a expresar lo obvio.

-Los dragones no pueden entrar Berserk. Violaríamos otro aspecto del tratado. –recordó Gobber.

-Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de hacer que Astrid saliera de Berserk y que alguien fuera de por ella, de esa manera no entraría en rigor las cláusulas. –opinó la tía, desesperada.

-Pero Astrid escaparía, lo cual es peor. Cuenta como traición, en Berserk eso se paga con la muerte. –agregó Stoci, tocándose las sienes de su cabeza.

Gylda sitió un escalofrío terrible en su espalda al escuchar esas palabras.

Parecía que el desquiciado había pensado en todo.

-Lo que puedo hacer es hablar con Axel, decirle que este tratado fue llevado a cabo bajo coerción y amenaza hacia Astrid. –indagó el jefe. –Aunque Astrid dio su palabra de no estar amenazada…

-La carta la escribió antes de jurarlo. –recordó Gylda.

-No sirve de nada. –alegó el jefe, pero tampoco iba a permitir que la pobre muchacha arruinara su vida por haberse sentido bajo amenaza. Vio a su amiga, angustiada e impotente, así que se acercó a ella. –Gylda, jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por Valka, por mí, por Hiccup… por Berk; ni tampoco el alto precio que pagaron tú y Finn; en nombre de eso, te prometo que Astrid volverá al lugar al que pertenece.

La rubia empañó su mirada. –Gracias, lo sé.

Stoick le sonrió y le apretó la mano. –Ahora, hay que decirle a Hiccup lo que en verdad pasó.

Mientras iba de camino a hablar con su hijo, a uno de los farallones de Berk, el jefe recordó algo importante, algo que Hiccup iba a necesitar y algo con lo que convencería a su vástago de no rendirse ante un corazón fracturado.

-Skullcrusher, vamos a la cala que te mostré. –le ordenó a su compañero dragón.

.

.

.

.

Estaba molesto.

Decepcionado.

Un peso imaginario cayó sobre sus hombros.

El peso de los fragmentos de su corazón se amontonaron sobre él y amenazaban con aplastarlo.

-Más arriba, Toothless. –le pidió al dragón, yendo en vertical hasta el sol si se pudiera.

Hiccup cerró los ojos. Trató de imaginar que eso era una mentira y que Astrid estaría allí con él, volando a su lado como de costumbre en la orilla.

No sólo estaba confundido, estaba en shock interno porque no podía creer el momento en que ella dejó de sentir, o si alguna vez en realidad sintió. Como si a Astrid nunca le hubiera importado.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las reprimía en lo más profundo de él.

Debía empezar a aceptar lo que le ocurría.

Ese cruel estruendo dentro de él y ese palpitar tan acelerado como agonizante que poco a poco le impedía respirar con tranquilidad. Ella se había llevado su corazón, y no sólo eso… había jugado con él.

Lo peor de todo es que ella parecía estar bien, parecía feliz… burlándose de él y sus tontos sentimientos que no sólo eran vanos ahora, sino que era la comidilla del pueblo.

Pero en realidad no podía enojarse… habló demasiado tarde con ella. Tal vez habría tenido oportunidad antes. Siempre esperó momentos perfectos, en lugar de tomar cualquier momento y hacer de él un recuerdo perfecto.

Ese era el costo que debía pagar por no haber escuchado a su corazón.

Le dijeron que el tiempo lo cura todo, y eso esperaba, el problema era la espera.

Cuando abrió los ojos, las nubes se veían lejanas hacia abajo, era tiempo de volver a su realidad.

Se zafó del agarre y cayó en picada.

Era un momento en el que de cierta forma se liberaba y se permitía imaginar un mundo diferente. Abrió sus rusticas alas y logró planear un momento mientras su dragón volvía a tomar posición para llevarlo al lugar del que partieron.

Se colocó mirando hacia el farallón principal de Berk y logró sentir el frío en lo más profundo de él.

-Si sigues allí te vas a resfriar. –opinó la voz de su amigo Tuffnut.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le reclamó, porque habían ostentado en eliminar sus momentos de paz y tortura personal.

-Ruff se enojó conmigo porque perdí a una de las ratas que nos llevaremos a la Orilla. Y me dejó varado aquí. –explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

El castaño se molestó porque su lugar para pensar ya no era sólo suyo.

Por parte del rubio, el gemelo vio a Hiccup, llevaba todo el día serio, ni volando cambiaba su expresión, así que intentó animarlo, y no se le ocurrió otra manera que dándole un golpe en su costado.  
-¿Pero qué hiciste? -preguntó el castaño, sobándose la parte dolida de su torso. –No es necesario que te recuerde que le tiré a Snotlout varios dientes después de molestarme.

El Thorson recordó eso. –Es cierto fue épico… pero no sé, Astrid siempre lo hacía. -mencionó como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Ya déjalo. -dijo el heredero. -Ya no importa.  
Tuffnut se sintió mal, era conocido por todo Berk que había una especie de relación invisible entre Astrid y también entre Hiccup, pero por algún motivo desconocido, la chica aceptó a Dagur, todos creyeron que se trataba de un chantaje (era lo más obvio) pero no lograron que la rubia dijera nada, incluso firmó que no era amenazada.

-¿Astrid?

-Ya dejen de mencionarla. Ella está bien, Está a punto de casarse y que sea feliz. –se puso de pie, estirando su pierna.

-¿En serio le crees todo? –preguntó al castaño mientras se picaba la nariz

-¿Crees que es mentira? –cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-¿Tú crees que es verdad? –le refutó, estabilizando al chico. –Hiccup, no sé lo que es enamorarse, no todavía, pero espero poder hacerlo algún día, tal vez no de una gallina, pero sí de alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar mi espíritu.

El castaño se quedó callado, pensando en eso.  
-Tranquilo Hiccup, tu corazón está lastimado, pero … -se acercó y coloco su mano sobre su pecho, incomodando al heredero. -La ventaja es que aún late. -dijo su amigo, con una sonrisa. –Sigue funcionando. Haz algo con él. Averigua bien lo de Astrid, y si acaso es verdad… no te hundas porque alguien no valoró lo increíble que eres tú.

Haddock le agradeció con la mirada mientras el rubio le puso las manos sobre los hombros, colocándose frente a él. Se sonrieron con felicidad y la amistad que aunque no siempre se demostraba, siempre estaba presente allí.

-Hiccup, ¿deberíamos besarnos ahora? Creo que el momento lo amerita. –habló con seriedad.

El castaño se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente. -¡¿Qué cosas dices?! –riéndose a carcajada. -¿Es en serio?

Thorson también se rio. –Claro que no, no tienes tanta suerte. Sólo quería que mi amigo volviera a reír.

Aunque fuera por unos segundos, Hiccup olvidó su pena. Mientras el arrebol del cielo se pintaba con tonos más oscuros y el frío incrementaba el hijo de Stoick entendió lo que le habían dicho. Era cierto lo que el chico más menospreciado le compartió, debía corroborar todo; así que iría al lugar donde vio por última vez a su lady.

.

.

.

.

Los besos habían incrementado de intensidad.

Las caricias habían atravesado barreras que nunca se imaginaron.

Karena estaba cumpliendo su palabra, y Norberto no sólo la trataba como lo más delicado que existiera.

-¿Segura?

La castaña asintió, empezando a desabrochar las cintas de su vestido.

-Ya te dije que sí.

El hombre le besó por última vez la frente, hasta descender poco a poco.

Ambos sonreían de felicidad por esa entrega, hasta que se escucharon un par de pisadas corriendo. Los dos se enderezaron de inmediato, arreglando lo poco que se había desajustado sus vestimentas.

-Si nos encuentran… -empezó a murmurar Karena, temiendo por él. –Debes irte. –lo empujó. –No quiero que te hagan daño.

-¿Y si te ven a ti? –preguntó preocupado.

-Estaré bien. Vete por favor. Mañana nos veremos aquí otra vez, ¿sí? –le pidió, volviendo a darle un beso.

El esclavo se colocó rápidamente su cinto y se marchó.

Esperando que no hubiesen sido vistos.

Karena esperó unos minutos y después regresó de nuevo a la fortaleza, pero al salir se topó con Sotma.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le reclamó molesta la esclava poniendo sus manos en jarra. -¿Ese era mi hermano?

La castaña se mordió el labio.

-Sí…

Sotma lo sospechaba. Había observado esas miradas cruzadas y bastante nerviosas que se daban de vez en cuando, así que no le sorprendió tanto, pero sí le pareció inapropiado.

-¿Ustedes…?

La muchacha la miró de arriba abajo, notando el rubor en ella y el nerviosismo.

Deranged suspiró. –Sí, Sotma. Amo a tu hermano y él me ama. Sé que lo sabías y no pienso esconderme ni un segundo más. Amo a Norberto Lindgren. –expresó feliz, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo ampliamente.

Sotma estaba preocupada.

Su hermano mayor no sólo estaba en una innombrable relación con su jefa, la dueña de ellos. Por más amigable y considerada que Karena fuera, no cambiaba nada en ellos ni su posición social; pero ver esa emoción sincera que su amiga emanaba le hacía olvidar las reglas y cualquier sentido de la rectitud que la "sociedad" decía que era lo correcto.

Fue cuando entendió algo importante y trascendental.

-¡Mi mejor amiga y mi hermano! –se puso feliz por eso. –Es lo mejor que he escuchado.

Karena se relajó. Alguien ya los apoyaba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de la isla también aceptara a Norberto como su esposo, porque eso iba a ser.

.

.

.

 _La tormenta pasó al igual que el momento romántico que compartieron. Iban regresando lentamente, como si no quisieran que esa pequeña fracción del tiempo terminara. Pero las realidades eran claras._

 _-Gracias… por…_

 _-¿Sí? –preguntó Erick perdiéndose en las esmeraldas de sus ojos, acercándose de nuevo._

 _Bertha no sabía qué agregar. –Por el consejo para las tormentas._

 _-Cuando quieras, tengo muchos consejos, de todo tipo. –alardeó Hofferson. –Un placer, princesa._

 _El rubio le hizo una pequeña reverencia, dando un paso hacia atrás._

 _-No es necesario, nadie nos ve ahora. –Essen lo invitó a enderezarse._

 _-Es lo correcto. –habló decidido, después de todo era la heredera. –Te acompañaré a tu choza, deben estar preocupados por la futura jefa burglar._

 _Bertha la sonrió con amabilidad. –Gracias, de nuevo._

 _Al cabo de unos pasos llegaron a fueras de las cabañas de los jefes, despidiéndose ahora sí._

 _-Buenas noches, burglar. –se despidió Erick, besando la mano de la muchacha._

 _-Buenas noches, Hofferson._

 _La chica entró a la casa, sin hacer el menor ruido. Les pareció extraño que no hubiera nadie esperándola después de la tormenta que vivieron, pues además de fuerte, sus padres de seguro la regañarían._

 _Ingresó a su habitación, prendió una vela y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver que sí la esperaban y no era la persona que esperaba._

 _-¡Me asustaste Ivette! –le reclamó la heredera, aventándole una almohada._

 _La rubia estaba cruzada de brazos._

 _-Me hice pasar por ti, sabía que estabas ocupada. –se quejó la esbelta muchacha, recostándose al lado de ella. –Esto de hacerme pasar por ti funcionaría si fueras rubia. Tu madre casi se da cuenta. –mencionó la amiga._

 _-Hoy no te pedí eso, pero gracias. Tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida. –expresó soñada. –Me besé con berkiano._

 _La chica escuchó atenta._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-¡Sí! No sé de dónde fui tan aventada como para hacer eso. Nos besamos, y si… si él no se hubiera detenido, no sé a dónde hubiéramos llegado._

 _Ivette la miró con prejuicio. –Bertha, estas comprometida… debes ser virgen al casarte._

 _La princesa colocó el anillo sobre su mesa al lado de la cama mientras su amiga le ayudaba a peinar el cabello que estaba con rastros de lodo, agua y BASTANTE despeinado._

 _-Lo sé, pero créeme que por un momento sentí que era lo que quería. Nunca me había sentido así. –suspiró. –Supongo que así es como te sientes con Norberto. –se encogió de hombros, pero al no escuchar nada de su amiga, ella se volteó. -¿Ivette?_

 _La rubia se relamió los labios._

 _-Hace unas horas Norberto fue a hablar con mis padres. Pidió mi mano. –expresó feliz, mostrando el collar con un símbolo vikingo, oro puso al igual que la cadena, que ahora colgaba de su pecho. –Es mi regalo de compromiso._

 _Essen se giró para abrazarla. -¿Por qué no me dijiste de inmediato? Y yo aquí hablando de mi cosas. –le golpeó un poco. –Esas son maravillosas noticias._

 _-Lo sé. En unas lunas seré la esposa de Ivar Norberto Lindgren. –se dejó caer en la cama de su amiga. –Es increíble. Me casaré poco antes que tú, tal vez nos embaracemos pronto y nuestras hijas serán amigas así como tú y yo. Incluso mi suegra bromeó con decir que si tenemos una hija debe llamarse como ella, Sotma._

 _Bertha asintió, feliz por su amiga, pero aterrada con la idea, aunque esperanzada de que su amistad también fuera heredada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Stoick se sentó al lado de su hijo quien continuaba viendo el horizonte.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, pues la risa fría seguramente lo enfermaría.

-No lo sé. –contestó Hiccup, encogiéndose de hombros. –Astrid... ella rompió mi corazón, jamás que creí que pudiera hacer algo así. No de esa manera.

-Sí, yo tampoco, nadie en Berk. Tal vez estaba bajo amenaza... –sugirió, esperando que él llegara a esa conclusión primero.

-No, ella me lo confirmó. –masculló no muy seguro.

-Era obvio que no iba a decir que la amenazaban, Hiccup. –el jefe rodó los ojos mientras aventaba algo de pescado a los dragones que fielmente habían ido con ellos.

-Da lo mismo. Ella se fue con Dagur y pronto se van a casar. Mientras yo me quedaré aquí, en Berk, con el corazón roto. –se quejó al ponerse de pie.

El jefe miró a su hijo, recordó cuando él también dijo esas mismas palabras en sus tiempos de juventud. La vida tenía extrañas jugadas de hacer que la las historias se repitieran paa enseñarnos la misma leccione en diferentes momentos. Él y su amada Valka lo aprendieron en su tiempo, ahora era el turno de sus hijos.

-¡Qué bueno que rompieron tu corazón! –ironizó el jefe.

El castaño lo miró, perplejo.

-Gracias por el apoyo. No esperaba menos de ti.

-Lo digo en serio, hay dos cosas buenas cuando te rompen un corazón. –Stoick también se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo, conectando ambas miradas verdes.

-Vaya, pensé que había más. -dijo con ironía.

Le dio un golpe en la espalda.

-La primera es que al tener tu corazón roto, puedes ver lo que tienes dentro, hijo. Puedes ver lo que tienes y lo que puedes decidir. Si escarbas un poco descubrirás que tienes amor, amigos, un gran dragón a tu lado, un propósito que cumplir.

El castaño escuchó atentamente. -¿Y la segunda?

El jefe sonrió por el orgullo de su hijo, era igual que su esposa.

-La segunda es que puede ser reparado. Cualquier corazón roto lo puedes pegar. –habló seriamente.

El castaño tragó duro, no quería aceptar las palabras de su padre.

-¿Cómo es posible pegarlo? Es decir… sólo siento dolor, traición, la lista es larga.

-Porque está roto, no destrozado. Y se pega fácil, con amor, con el amor que yo sé que le tienes a Astrid, pero principalmente con el amor que tienes a ti mismo.

-Tal vez habría sido mejor no sentir nada. –susurró para sí mismo, pero su padre le escuchó.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. Del dolor aprendes más. Si tienes un corazón, úsalo. Escúchalo, eso es lo que hace un jefe. No tengas miedo. Ábrelo y siente lo que tengas que sentir, ya te dije, un corazón roto lo puedes reparar, pero un corazón que nunca ha sentido nada, con el tiempo se vuelve duro, de piedra, está muerto, e hijo mío, para eso sí que no hay solución. Un corazón que no tiene amor, no sirve.

Hiccup escuchó sorprendido las palabras de su padre, era como si conociera una faceta completamente nueva en él: cariñosa y amable. -Hiccup, un jefe tiene que tomar grandes y difíciles decisiones, goza de muchos privilegios, también carece de otros, pero el amor es un lujo que puedes todavía darte. Qué bueno que Astrid rompió tu corazón de ésta manera puedes ver lo que tienes en realidad. –lo volvió a mirar a los ojos. –Sólo imagina cómo está el de ella, pues tuvo que destrozar su corazón y esperanzas para tener fuerzas de romper el tuyo.

-No es tan poético, papá. Ella me rechazó, sabía que me hacía daño y aún así lo hizo, me dijo cosas que ni los cazadores me dijeron.

Stoick sacó el papel que Gylda le había entregado. Hiccup reconoció la grafía de inmediato seguido del medallón que su padre le daba, el mismo que Astrid aventó al lago, haciéndole saber que él lo había recogido. –Con mayor razón debes dudar, hijo... te aseguro que Dagur la amenazó con algo, aquí está la prueba.

En seguida Hiccup abrió la carta, sellada con el emblema que Hiccup había grabado en el collar. Lo abrió dudoso y sus ojos verdes se abrieron ante cada palabra que decodificaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de las habitaciones de los esclavos, Sotma entró sigilosamente. A las pocas pertenencias que tenía.

Rebuscó debajo de su cama, en una de las tablas flojas del suelo, envuelto en un pedazo de piel con varias enmendaduras logró sacar el más valioso de los objetos de su vida.

Lo admiró un momento y lo acarició con orgullo.

-Mamita… ya no poseeré este medallón, pero cumplirá su propósito, lo prometo.

Sin darse cuenta alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, asustándola.

Sotma pegó un brinco, pero después le pegó en una de las costillas, conocía a su hermano y sus puntos débiles.

-¡Norberto! –me asustaste. –le reclamó.

El rubio sólo la abrazó. –Lo siento, era muy tentador. Es tarde, ¿qué haces despierta?

La rubia le alzó la ceja. –Eso es lo que yo debo preguntar, ¿qué hacías en los jardines de la fortaleza a tan altas horas de la noche?

Norberto se atragantó, sintiéndose acusado, quizá era hora de aclarar esos importantes puntos con su hermana.

-Escucha, _manita_. Hay algo importante que debo decirte. –los dos se sentaron en la cama de ella. –No quiero que me busques, pero en realidad es que estoy enamorado.

La rubia se hizo la sorprendida al ver la cara de felicidad total a su consanguíneo.

-Es la mujer más amable y hermosa que ha respirado en el mundo. Ella es… es… es…

-Es Karena.

Norberto se volvió a atragantar. -¿Lo sabes?

Sotma se rio. –Soy muy inteligente. Los he visto cuando se miran y por si fuera poco, los vi hoy en el bosque.

El mayor se ruborizó.

-Vaya…

La rubia le tomó la mejilla. –Hermano, ¿sabes a lo que te estas metiendo?

Norberto suspiró. –Luché por no amarla, Sotma. En serio que intenté, pero son cosas que sucedieron. Nadie es tan fuerte como para eliminar sus sentimientos, y si lo hacen es simplemente porque eso que sentían no era amor.

La esclava volvió agitar su respiración.

-Sólo ten cuidado, Norberto. Ella es una princesa, una heredera aunque en segunda línea, pero lo es. Nunca aceptaran lo suyo. Me importa que sólo las personas que nos amen lo acepten, y aunque no fuera así, voy a estar con ella. Escaparemos de ser necesario.

La muchacha sonrió. –Entonces cuenten conmigo.

Los hermanos se abrazaron.

-Lo sabía, gracias hermanita. –le dio un beso en la mejilla después de terminar de hablar.

Se separaron un poco y Sotma le tomó las manos, poniendo en ellas el collar. –Este es uno de mis apoyos.

El chico se sorprendió. –Es el de mamá.

La rubia asintió nostálgica. –Es lo poquito que traje de Bog Burglar. Fue el regalo de compromiso de nuestros padres, dáselo a Karena.

El enamorado apretó con amor esa reliquia familiar, asintiendo efusivamente mientras agrazaba a su hermana de nueva cuenta.

.

.

.

.

.

Ese peso imaginario desapareció del amo de dragones. Aunque no se fue del todo, su panorama se amplió grandemente.

-Tengo que ir por ella. –declaró.

-Ella te robó el corazón, Hiccup, ¿no? –preguntó en ese muelle. Estoico puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, orgulloso de él.

Hiccup miró a Toothless y apretó el collar que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho.

-Papá, hice este collar _con mis manos_ , y no creí que lo fuera a recuperar después de que Astrid lo arrojó al agua, no quería ni recuperarlo porque me recordaría el desprecio que ella me hizo, pero ahora entiendo que no fue así, será un recordatorio de que **siempre** estaremos cuidándonos mutuamente. Y sabes… por alguna razón siento que eso que me dices acerca de que ella me robó el corazón, no creo que sea verdad, ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

Tras decir eso, Hiccup montó a Toothless.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado el padre, no era lo que él esperaba que dijera. –Te conté la historia de nosotros, de tu madre y la mía. Si te enamoras es porque alguien robó tu corazón.

-Tal vez mamá te robó el corazón a ti, pero… conmigo fue diferente. –apretó el dije, tratando de trasmitirle la fuerza que creía dentro de él al sentir que su corazón volvía a reconstruirse. –Astrid no me robó mi _**corazón**_ … yo mismo se lo di. –aceptó y confesó mientras preparaba su pedal.

Stoick le sonrió a su muchacho, orgulloso.

-¿Y qué dice tu corazón ahora?

-Que la aleje de ese desquiciado. –Toothless rugió también.

-Por el tratado yo no puedo intervenir. Ni la armada de Berk, ni los jinetes. Es una misión de rescate. Sólo tú puedes traer a Astrid de regreso. Debes hacer que por iniciativa propia Dagur se aleje con ella de Berserk. Después, lo confrontas y se vienen de regreso.

-¿Cómo llegará el mensaje a Astrid?

-Ya me encargué de eso. –Stoick silbó fuerte y apareció la Nadder celeste. –Stormfly te ayudará. Anda, hijo. Cada minuto es oro. Y date prisa, porque una tromba de nieve llegará en menos de unos días.

El castaño le sonrió motivado.

-Volveremos antes de la tromba, lo prometo. Y gracias en serio, tus palabras siempre me ayudan. –tras decirle eso, emprendió vuelo en compañía de su dragón.

El jefe miró a su hijo volar hacia la mujer que amaba. –Ojala me den nietos pronto.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza, esta historia se ha demorado mucho pero pronto tendrá su final digno.

Ya van por Astrid, a ver qué sorpresas les tengo.

Por cierto, en face di un spoiler que traumó a muchos de ustedes en este fic, pero es cierto, se aproxima un funeral.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y también a quienes dejan sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

Por cierto, aquí va a entrar una historia que no detallé en ninguna otra parte, pero que he dado ligeros spoilers que nadie me ha mencionado, quizá los muy observadores respecto a Gylda, pronto sabrán su historia en Cómo reparar un corazón.

Otro aviso, a quienes les gusta esta saga, el próximo 15 de julio inicio Cómo Seguir a tu Corazón, por si les interesa.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** El día que México le ganó a Alemania en el mundial de Rusia XD, 17 de junio de 2018.


	10. Roto, no destrozado Parte II

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 10:** Roto, no destrozado (Parte2)

.

.

.

.

Sintió el frío por todo su cuerpo.

Tanto que tomó la idea de taparse la cara.

-Cuando regresemos, ayúdame a hacer una máscara para que el viento no me reseque el rostro. –Toothless asintió mientras seguía volando. –Lo sé, no se escuchó muy masculino que digamos.

Stormfly seguía el paso, o mejor dicho el vuelo, también estaba emocionada por ver a su jinete. –Pronto regresará a Berk, Storm… sé paciente.

El muchacho, estaba de mejor ánimo. Pero le preocupaba la situación de Astrid, es decir, ya habían pasado varios días en Berserk y ella no había intentado comunicarse salvo por la carta que prácticamente se aprendió de memoria con leerla una vez.

 _Hiccup:_

 _Sé que te decepcionó la decisión que tomé._

 _Debo admitir que fue bajo amenaza de Dagur, el Desquiciado de Berserk._

 _Me ha dado unos polvos que usan en los esclavos y en las bestias del campo para que obedezcan a sus amos; me ha nublado los sentidos y por más que intenté negarme, algo me prohibió resistirme por lo que tuve que hacer cada una de las órdenes que él me dio._

 _Amenazó a mi tía Gylda a quien casi mata, envenenó a Stormfly, por eso la deje en Berk a los cuidados de ustedes, y esa tarde en la que hablamos en el bosque, había más de veinte flechas alrededor de la cala, apuntándote a ti._

 _Lamento cada palabra que dije, cada acción que cometí, y me arrepiento del dolor que te causé al hacerte creer que mi lealtad no está en Berk._

 _Daré mi palabra de que no estoy en amenaza, pero esa será un orden que él me da, por lo que debo obedecer por seguir bajo el efecto del polvo de esclavos; pero te aclaro que no es así, que no he aceptado desposar a Dagur Deranged de Berserk, ni filtro información a los cazadores, ni elijo a nadie con quien compartir mi vida salvo por amor._

 _Lamento haberte rechazado, no creo que seas patético ni un perdedor, eres una maravillosa persona de quien tengo el honor de ser su amiga y aliada, por lo tanto, en nombre de ese lazo especial que nos une y nos ha unido de una forma inexplicable desde el día en que nacimos, te pido que me ayudes a volver a Berk, mi hogar._

 _No quiero que la isla tenga problemas con los tratados ni las alianzas, sé que podrás encontrar una manera de ayudarme, y si acaso no puedes, entenderé y gustosa romperé mi corazón con tal de salvar el tuyo para que siga latiendo por muchos años más._

 _Con sinceridad, Astrid Hofferson._

 _._

 _._

No imaginaba cómo se sentía Astrid con todo eso. La culpa, la carga que no debía tener y la falta de atención de él, ¿cómo no vio eso?

Se había enfocado en su dolor sin percatarse que Astrid sufría más.

Vagamente le recordó la experiencia de sus padres, el valor que su madre tuvo que tener para romperle el corazón a Stoick, era parecido a lo que su lady había hecho en él con tal de salvarlo.

Ya habría tiempo de sobra para autocastigarse, de momento debía llegar a un farallón o islote pequeño cercano a Berserk antes de que anocheciera, sin embargo, mientras se aproximaba a Berserk, notó un barco dirigiéndose al sureste.

-Creo saber de quién se trata. –murmuró el castaño después de ver a través de su catalejo. –Aterriza en ese barco, Toothless. –el dragón empezó a descender. –Stormfy, revisa el perímetro, después también colócate allí.

La dragona también obedeció.

Cuando se acercaron, el navegante sonrió feliz, recibiéndolos con los brazos abiertos.

-Es un gusto verle. –saludó con cortesía.

Hiccup bajó de su dragón y se acercó al dueño del galeón. Sonrió amablemente y muy relajado de ver a un amigo en ese terreno desconocido para él.

-También es un gusto… Johan.

.

.

.

.

 _La tormenta había pasado._

 _Las aguas estaban tranquilas y se pronosticaba un viento favorable para la navegación._

 _-Gracias por mostrar su ayuda en esta temporada de necesidad en la flota de Berk. –agradeció Gobber mientras terminaba de echar algunos de las provisiones que los burglars les dieron para el viaje de regreso a la isla._

 _-No tienen nada que agradecer, esperamos que sea una manera de mantener el buen trato con Berk, nuestra alianza es nueva con el resto de las islas, no tenemos buena fama por los antepasados piratas, muchos creen que seguimos robando. –comentó Essen, la jefa de la isla acompañada de su hija, quien se mostraba taciturna._

 _-Con esto, tienen una alianza segura con nosotros en Berk. –accedió Stoick. –Soy nuevo en el trono de mi isla, pero podré intervenir por ustedes cuando se hagan las firmas de tratados, para que los tomen en cuenta, evitando prejuicios innecesarios._

 _La reina le hizo una leve reverencia. –En un par de meses tendremos el festival a Freya, aprovecho para invitarlos._

 _-¿Festival? –preguntó Erick, entrometiéndose en la plática._

 _La mujer se rio un poco. –Es parte de una antigua tradición. Preparamos un banquete y muchas parejas jóvenes optan por comprometerse bajo la bendición de la diosa._

 _Erick observó a Bertha para ver su reacción y notó que había emoción en su mirada, esa chica había nacido para ser una jefa, y él no se interpondría para nada._

 _-Le deseo mucha suerte con el evento, mi lady. –sinceró, haciendo una reverencia a las dos._

 _Esa mirada no pasó desapercibida por la jefa, por lo que optó por separarse un poco del lugar y permitir que la muchacha se despidiera._

 _-Mi esposo se encuentra reparando un puente que se averió con la tormenta de ayer, me temo que debo irme para ayudar en la recolección de la madera. –se despidió la líder de la isla._

 _-¿Ocupa ayuda? –se ofreció Erick, dispuesto a colaborar, aspecto que le agradó a Essen._

 _-No, joven. Le agradezco, no pierda tiempo; debe regresar a su isla._

 _Se retiró a hablar con Stoick para ultimar detalles del viaje y dejó a la pareja en la orilla del muelle antes de que él abordara._

 _-Espero que… que puedas asistir al festival. –Bertha se ruborizó, llevando un mechón de su flequillo detrás de su oreja. –Les enviaré una invitación._

 _-Será un honor asistir. –Erick le besó la mano para después abrazarla un poco. –Espero que ya no le temas a los truenos de Thor._

 _La castaña se ruborizó durante la el gesto de él, sin pensarlo correspondió el abrazo. –No si tú le pierdes el miedo a enamorarte._

 _Erick ya no dijo nada, hizo una reverencia para alejarse levemente._

 _-Adiós princesa…_

 _-Hasta pronto, vikingo._

 _Hofferson se le quedó mirando mientras ingresaba al barco junto al resto de sus compañeros._

 _Zarparon y se fueron, perdiéndose en el horizonte._

 _Bertha se les quedó mirando, tratando de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, pero la verdad es que no quería, y esperaba que aquel objeto que había escondido fuera encontrado; y si la respuesta que quería era la correcta, todo cambiaría._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Desde su habitación Astrid miraba las nubes del cielo, esperando que pronto se divisara algún dragón, halcón, águila o cualquier manera de recibir la carta, aunque también podía llegar por barco, así que alternaba su mirada entre los aires y el inmenso mar del que no se podía distinguir nada alrededor.

-Espero que Hiccup haya leído mi carta. –suspiró mientras recostaba su rostro sobre la compuerta que enmarcaba el espacio como ventana.

Llevaba horas así, no podía hacer nada más que eso. Se aferraba a esa esperanza y trataba de sobrellevar su segundo día allí en Berserk, hasta que notó a Karena ir fuera de la fortaleza, pasaba desapercibida en realidad aunque Astrid la había observado debido a sus habilidades de centinela. La siguió con la mirada y tomó un catalejo que había llevado desde Berk, para así poder vislumbrarla y ver si tenía algún problema; hasta que se topó con una gran sorpresa… estaba besando a un hombre.

Por la oscuridad y las nulas lumbreras que había en la isla, ella no supo quién era, aunque después de la plática que tuvo se imaginó que se trataba del guardaespaldas, después de unos momentos en los que se internaron más aún en el bosque lo siguió con la mirada después de regresar… era el mismo vikingo que la ayudó a llevar unas cosas que Dagur le mandaba.

-Norberto…

Soltó el catalejo y sonrió por ellos, al parecer habían funcionado las pocas palabras de apoyo que les dio esa tarde. Prefirió mantener esa sospecha en secreto, ya después vería cómo reaccionar y si es que Karena confiaba en ella aun más, justo como lo había prometido.

Optó por dejar de lado la privacidad de la princesa y volvió a recostarse en su cama, que a pesar de todo era bastante cómoda, diferente a los duros lechos que había en Berk; sin embargo prefería esas duras tablas que la estadía en esa isla.

Intentó trazar un plan, pero ella requería a Stormfly o a cualquier otro dragón para poder escapar, y teniendo guardias fuera de su habitación y rondando la fortaleza, sería complicado.

Un rato después la hermana del jefe llegó a su habitación, estaba presurosa y bastante agitada.

-Disculpa. Sé que es tarde, pero tenía que hablar contigo. –llegó la muchacha, sonriendo y riendo de felicidad, claramente ruborizada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, a sabiendas de lo que estaba hablado, pero se hizo la desentendida.

Karena la abrazó de inmediato. –Gracias por el consejo.

Astrid correspondió de manera casi involuntaria. –De nada… sólo ten cuidado, así como yo te vi, cualquiera pudo verlos en el bosque.

La castaña se ruborizó. -¿Qué… qué viste? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Lo suficiente. –comentó con sinceridad. –Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Deranged le sonrió feliz. –Pues necesitaré que guardes uno más especial aún. –susurró. Astrid asintió y dejó que Karena le tomara de las manos.

-Cuenta conmigo. –al menos su estadía en Berserk sería más agradable si se sentía útil de ayudar a otras personas.

-Se requiere de un juramento berserker. –comenzó, tocando su brazo, la rubia la imitó después de asentir. –Norberto y yo nos vamos a casar.

.

.

.

 _Por lo regular le gustaba navegar. Se acostaba en cubierta y veía las nubes encima de él, o bien, se dedicaba a observar el horizonte, imaginando qué más había detrás de aquella curiosa y distante línea, pero eso era un segundo plano en ese momento, no le prestó atención a lo largo de todo el viaje._

 _-¿Y a éste qué le pasa? –preguntó Gobber al notar que no tenía ningún interés por notar otro tipo de distracciones._

 _-Ha estado así desde que zarpamos. –observó Finn, el fiel hermano Hofferson, quien había seguido las instrucciones de Stoick al pie de la letra en todo momento, reparando la nave en la que iban, sin meterse en problemas ni andar husmeando como Erick lo hizo._

 _El observado ni se preocupó de lo que hablaban de él, siguió viendo el horizonte en rumbo a dónde había dejado a la burglar. Ella sólo le hacía sentirse vulnerable, una sensación rara y agradable a la vez. Sentía un golpe en el estómago y otros más en su pecho… su corazón lo sentía diferente, era capaz de crear un ritmo perfecto y único ante cada pensamiento y recuerdo que tenía con ella._

 _-Eso debe ser. –se intentó convencer. –Sólo pienso en ella, por eso me debo sentir así… debo distraerme. –se dio un par de golpes en el rostro y fue hacia sus amigos y hermano con una idea loca en mente._

 _-Finn, ¿le propondrás matrimonio a Gylda? ¿Así como habías dicho? –le preguntó abiertamente, dejando a los otros dos con la boca abierta._

 _-Gracias por guardar los secretos, hermanito. –le reclamó dándole un golpe después de ajustarse el yelmo._

 _-¿En serio? –preguntó Gobber, emocionado._

 _A Finn Hofferson no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. –Sí. –contestó con un suspiro. –No quería decir nada hasta que tuviera el regalo perfecto._

 _Los varones le dieron una palmadita en la espalda._

 _-Me alegra mucho, amigo. –sinceró Stoick. –El matrimonio asusta, pero es una gran felicidad si es con la persona correcta. –comentó el que ya estaba casado._

 _Erick rodó los ojos, iban a empezar a ponerse cursis._

 _-Te preguntaba porque recuerdo que en Escalofrío hay una isla cerca "La isla de los placeres", quizá sea interesante darte tu despedida de soltero._

 _-Por favor, Erick… no me agrada la idea, ya lo sabes; y menos esos lugares._

 _-Mi hermano merece una despedida a lo grande, además allí llegan muchos mercaderes, de seguro encontrarás un regalo digno de la bella y extrovertida Gylda. –opinó el rubio menor._

 _-La verdad es que Erick tiene razón, hay muchos mercaderes por esos lados. –sugirió Gobber rascándose la barbilla._

 _-Ah no, la última vez que fuimos te saqué de una casa de mala muerte. –recordó Finn. –Tú andas de flor en flor, hermano… a mí no me gusta ser así._

 _Hofferson rodó los ojos, molesto y los demás lo notaron._

 _-¿Hay alguna razón en especial porque quieras ir? –preguntó interesado el jefe de Berk._

 _El rubio se aclaró la garganta, intentando en pensar alguna excusa que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que lo dejara ir allí._

 _-Hace unas semanas el mercader Johan comentó que en esa isla se consigue oro barato… quería ir para comprarle algo nuestros padres. –dijo de repente. –En una luna es su aniversario y quiero darles algo._

 _Stoick detectó que no era eso, pero al menos fue suficiente para creerle._

 _-Vayamos a la isla de los placeres… sólo por medio día. –aclaró firmemente. –Si no están antes del atardecer se quedan allí._

 _Erick sonrió landinamente, se había salido con la suya. Tal vez con la agradable compañía de una mujer se le olvidaría el sabor de los labios de Bertha._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El mercader Johan ocultaba muchos secretos.

No era el momento de saberlos, pero en menos de un año todo el archipiélago se enteraría de la clase de hombre que en realidad era.

Pero en esas circunstancias cumplía con una encomienda que él mismo aceptó: entregar una carta mandada por Astrid.

-Amo Hiccup, la señorita Astrid me ha pedido mandar esta carta a Berk, estaba por tomar ruta hacia mi isla favorita. –dramatizó mientras entregaba el papel.

Hiccup miró a Toothless y a Stormfly emocionado. -Si es para mí, supongo que puedo ahorrarte el viaje, Johan.

La recibió de inmediato y se alegró por tener un plan en marcha.

-¿Qué dice la carta amo Hiccup? –preguntó interesado.

-Astrid está en Berserk porque la amenazaron. Es parecido a lo que me dejó en Berk. Vine por ella.

-Bravo, amo Hiccup, bravo. –alentó, queriendo abrazarlo, mientras leía la carta en un descuido del castaño. -¿Y qué es lo que hará primero?

Haddock lo pensó por un momento, no quería divulgar el plan que tenía, pero era necesario una segunda opinión.

-Debo mantener contacto con ella primero, después esperaré más indicaciones.

-Si desea puedo volver, y le entrego la carta yo mismo. Confié en mí.

-Confío, Johan, es sólo que creo que un correo de terror será más rápido. –señaló al dragoncito que estaba dentro de la alforja de Toothless.

-Me temo que los berserkers tienen la mala costumbre de matar dragones con sólo verlos, así que tal vez consiga otra manera. –sugirió, pidiendo ser él.

Hiccup miró el cielo, el frío estaba por llegar al igual que el anochecer, lo que necesitaba era tiempo, así que debía ahorrar el mayor posible.

-Gracias Johan, pero creo que me arriesgaré con el dragón. –hizo una seña a los dragones y les pidió que alzaran el vuelo. –De cualquier modo, gracias por la carta y será preferible que busques un lugar de resguardo, la helada está por llegar.

-Gracias, amo Hiccup, suerte con la señorita Astrid. –alzó la mano para despedirse.

-De nada, y eso espero. –al decir eso el jinete y los dragones se perdieron entre la niebla.

Cuando el jinete estuvo fuera de la vista el mercader sonrió y carraspeó. -¿Lo ves? Él intenta recuperarla.

La sombra misteriosa salió del camarote. –No lo logrará.

-No lo subestimes, Dagur. –le aconsejó Johan mientras lo encaraba.

El desquiciado se llevó las manos a su cabeza, desesperado.

-Debo adelantar la boda. –se dijo a sí mismo. –Necesito casarme con Astrid antes de que intente llevársela; no quiero que Berk sufra, sólo quiero que él lo haga.

Johan sonrió. –Si supieras… -se burló de una verdad que él conocía bastante bien, pero esa era otra carta que resguardaba para otra ocasión. –Hay un protocolo, como jefe debes apegarte a él. –insinuó.

-No me hables así, yo soy el líder de una de las islas más temidas. –reclamó. –Me casaré con Astrid y él sufrirá por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar.

El comerciante sonrió ante los impulsos de ese chico. Disfrutaría verlos confrontarse poco a poco.

-Gracias por mantenerme informado. –reconoció el jefe. –Cualquier cosa que sepas, dímelo de inmediato.

La sonrisa maliciosa apareció en él. –Tengo algo que podría interesarle. Cuando arribé en Berserk su hermana Karena me compró un antiguo botón burglar que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y?

El de la barba puntiaguda sólo rio con cinismo. –Me parece curioso que ella buscara algo de la antigua isla extinta… de la que sus esclavos eran parte. Qué raro que una princesa le compre algo tan valioso para un simple guardaespaldas.

Ese comentario le hizo preguntarse lo mismo, ¿qué se traía Karena entre manos? Aún así no era hora de molestarse en pensar en su hermana, ahora ya sabía que tanto Hiccup como Astrid intentarían burlarse de él, y era algo que no iba a permitir.

Estaba por ordenarle que se acercara a uno de las crestas donde había dejado su galeón cuando notó algo que llamó su atención, curiosamente se trataban de unos libros.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, aunque más bien fue una orden.

-Mis saqueadores lo robaron de alguna isla, tenía semanas con eso, eres el primero en verlo. Son pergaminos firmados por los oficiales que realizan las uniones vikingas. –parloteó.

-¿Son verídicas?

-Pues están firmadas, sólo hay que poner los nombres y quienes estén allí habrán sido unidos por el Valhalla mismo.

Dagur meditó un poco, quizá esto era lo que necesitaba para casarse con Astrid.

-¿Cuánto por ellas?

Johan sonrió con interés.

-Algo único merece un precio único.

El jefe se molestó, pero con tal de casarse con Astrid antes de tiempo pagaría cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

.

 _Llegaron a una de las islas colindantes de Escalofrío, la famosa "Isla de los Placeres", su propio nombre intuía lo que ocurría allí en esa porción de tierra._

 _-¿Ya estás feliz? –preguntó Finn, molesto por su sentido de rectitud, pues a leguas se veía que las mujeres caminaban pavoneándose, y ofreciéndose por un módico precio._

 _-Sólo iré a la parte del trueque. –Erick se encogió de hombros. –Es más, si quieren pueden irse, yo me iré después en un galeón._

 _Allí fue cuando los tres compañeros de tripulación observaron suspicazmente al menor de los Hofferson._

 _-¿Te quieres enredar con una mujer?_

 _El rubio sonrió socarronamente. –No tiene nada de malo._

 _Finn torció la boca. –Hermano, esa no era la idea…_

 _-Por eso les digo que si se quieren ir, adelante. Yo me iré, no me esperen. –descendió del galeón por el muelle mohoso y se adentró. –Salúdenme a todos en Berk._

 _Los tres amigos no supieron que hacer, mirándose para tratar de entenderlo._

 _-Yo me quedo con él y vigilo que no embarace a nadie. –se ofreció Gobber bajando también. –Ustedes vayan a la parte de las joyas, si es que le deseas dar ese regalo a Gylda. –mencionó, dirigiéndose a Finn. –Nos veremos al atardecer aquí._

 _Los hombres asintieron y cada quien fue a cumplir con la tarea. Aunque vieron el cielo gris de nuevo, anunciando una próxima tormenta._

 _-Esperemos que podamos estar en Berk antes de que llegue. –suspiró Stoick, quien aprovecharía para llevarle un pequeño detalle a su amada Valka también._

.

.

.

Astrid se quedó pasmada cuando Karena le dijo que se iba a casar. Aunque intentaba hallarle sentido a la explicación que la princesa le daba, la verdad es que ella deseaba tener ese valor y agallas para hacer lo que su corazón le decía.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Me apoyas? –preguntó la castaña, con ojos soñadores.

La rubia nos sabía que decir.

-Karena, a penas y te conozco… esto que me dices es demasiado. –Astrid se levantó de su asiento, susurrando para que nadie le fuera a escuchar. -¿Estás segura?

La castaña asintió, esperanzada.

-Hace unas horas cuando entregué tu carta al Mercader Johan, le compré el regalo que le daré a Norberto. En serio lo amo y deseo estar con él.

Astrid trató de empatizar.

-Aquí nunca serás feliz. –le tomó de las manos.

-Lo sé, por eso… por eso es que vamos a escapar.

Otra gran revelación para ella. -¿Escapar?

-Sí, iremos a otra isla, lejos, lejos de Berserk. Donde nadie sepa quiénes somos ni nada. Formaremos una familia. Nos iremos con la abuela de ellos, Sotma, Norberto y otros sirvientes leales a mí. ¿Ya no suena tan loco?

Hofferson se impactó.

-De hecho suena más loco cada vez. –le regañó un poco. Karena se entristeció, pero Astrid no terminaba. –Pero si no haces locuras, no es amor. ¡Claro que te apoyo!

Deranged suspiró de alivio hasta que la rubia le abrazó. –Con una condición.

-¡La que sea!

-Asisto a la boda, y si para ese entonces sigo aquí, me voy con ustedes.

Karena le sujetó el brazo de nuevo, como un juramento Berserker. –Hecho.

A penas y susurraron el trato cuando un pequeño dragón se colocó en el umbral de la ventana, confundiéndose entre las sombras de la noche.

La castaña se asustó, no le agradaba para nada los dragones, aunque había convivido con ellos en Berk, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ellos.

Astrid lo recibió, colocando su brazo para que el reptil alado se posicionara sobre él.

-¿Acaso tiene un rollo amarrado a su pata? –preguntó asombrada.

La rubia asintió y de inmediato le sacó el papel de su garra.

-Es de Hiccup. –susurró emocionada, quizá no estaría allí para la boda de Karena.

Entre las dos leyeron la carta y trataron de idear un plan, pero era obvio que necesitaban de mucho más, tenían que ser más inteligentes que el desquiciado.

-Aquí Hiccup dice que encontró una falla en el tratado de mi compromiso con Dagur, pero para usar esa idea, debo salir de los límites de Berserk. –susurró, con miedo a que alguien más lo escuchara. –Pero no sé cómo salir, ni cómo hacer para que él renuncie al compromiso. Ahora todos en Berk saben que él me amenazó, pero sigo aquí.

Karena intentó ayudarle a pensar, pero Dagur siempre saqueaba pequeñas aldeas que apenas y empezaban a formarse con orden jerárquico; era difícil salir de su vista; hasta que una pequeña idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Dile que quieres elegir tu regalo el Morgingjölf; coméntale que te hablé acerca de la tradición berserker.

-¿Qué tradición?

-Es algo loco, igual que todo lo berserker. Se dice que el novio debe ir lejos de la isla y buscar lo que la prometida desee, claro, en media de sus posibilidades, pide algo que esté lejano… hay una isla abandonada que ha sido saqueada por muchos, hay oro, pero la vida allí es imposible de llevar debido a que el agua está contaminada con azufre y lo volcanes que hay en ese lugar. Es perfecto para que elijas tu regalo, pide algo de oro… yo que sé, luego piensas en eso. Después cuando lleguen allí, donde Hiccup también lo esté, podrás irte con él.

No era una idea tan mala. De hecho era lo más acertado que podía pensar.

-¿Cómo sabes de esa isla?

-Es la isla de la que provienen Sotma y Norberto, de hecho.

Astrid confió en ese destino, explicó previamente el plan y lo detalló en la carta que enviaría a Hiccup en complicidad de la noche.

Quizá su corazón empezaba repararse.

.

.

.

.

 _En esa área de la isla los burdeles abundaban demasiado. Era común verlo y vivir entre ellos. Muchos vikingos iban de paso, y otros más vivían allí, disfrutando de ese oficio._

 _Erick nunca había ido a esos lugares, incluso algo dentro de él deseaba no ir, sin embargo necesitaba urgentemente sacar a Bertha de sus pensamientos, y eso sólo ocurriría si pasaba unos momentos a solas con otra mujer._

 _Y fue lo que hizo. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños, ojos marrón y hasta de complexión distinta fue la que Erick eligió._

 _Ni siquiera pensaba en acostarse con ella, lo único que quería era borrar su recuerdo y opacarlo con otro._

 _-Verás que nos vamos a divertir. –le dijo mientras desabotonaba el chaleco del rubio, amenazando con besarlo, pero sólo bastó con que la muchacha acercara sus labios a los de él para que Hofferson se sintiera deplorable._

 _Giró la cabeza y el beso terminó recibiéndolo sobre una mejilla. Pero ese acto en lugar de borrar la esencia de Bertha, intensificó el deseo por estar con ella. Cuando a mujer incorporó sus manos por dentro del chaleco algo salió tirado al piso._

 _Por curiosidad (y para distraerse de los ásperos besos de la mujer que no le complacían para nada) Erick fijó su mirada azul en el objeto que hizo ruido al caer._

 _Era de metal, salvo que en esta ocasión no tenía cadena. Erick lo tomó con cuidado, desconcertando a la fémina._

 _-¿Ocurre algo, guapo? –preguntó coqueta._

 _El rubio no comentó más observó anonadado el emblema que tenía ahora en sus manos._

 _-Bertha… -susurró. En sus ropas estaba el Krage de la futura jefa de Bob Burglar, el Krage._

 _Sonrió como loco, ella le estaba pidiendo que se lo regresara, así como los días anteriores cuando coincidieron en la cala, buscando esa reliquia y encontrando algo mucho más valioso: el amor._

 _-Disculpa, bonita. No eres tú, es mi corazón, y ya encontró su dueña._

 _Tal vez había perdido el miedo a enamorarse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La noticia de la amenaza de Astrid se dio a conocer, Stoick prefería que todo se mencionara antes de que regresaran para que no hubiera tantas preguntas, aunque conociendo a las personas de Berk, era más que obvio que todo se iba a volver la notica del mes.

El jefe intentaba visualizar si algunos dragones se veían a lo lejos, pero no era así, el cielo lucía despejado, con las nubes llegando amenazantemente cada segundo.

-Si no llegan antes de la nevada no podré mandar una escolta de búsqueda. –susurró mientras veía el horizonte.

Lo que era peor es que él no podía llegar a Berserk a menos que estuviera anulado ese acuerdo que Astrid firmó.

Por un lado optó en revelar la identidad de Astrid, pero juró ante los padres de ella que jamás lo haría hasta que ella estuviera casada con el amor de su hija, y pese a lo poco que conocía era del acuerdo que tenía pendiente la isla de Bog Burglar con Berserk; trato que uniría aún más a Dagur y a Astrid, aspecto que no deseaba cumplir.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Gylda, acercándose al muelle mientras observaba que los pescadores descendían los últimos suministros para el invierno.

-Aún nada, me estoy empezando a preocupar. –exclamó el jefe.

La mujer rubia asintió. –Yo también.

Suspiraron, esperando que esos chicos llegaran pronto antes de que la nevada los atrapara.

.

.

.

Hiccup intentaba trazar un plan, y la verdad es que sus opciones eran limitadas; pero aún así había sucesos que tenía claros:

1\. Para llevarse a Astrid ella debía estar fuera de los límites de Berserk, de ese modo no violaría ningún acuerdo debido a que ella todavía no era berserker.

2\. Berserk debía renunciar al tratado firmado con Berk.

3\. Él no podía actuar en nombre de Berk, así que optó por regirse bajo la ley de "La Orilla del Dragón", siendo el jefe de la isla.

4\. Debía llegar a un acuerdo pacífico para que no declarara la guerra.

5\. Decirle a Astrid que la quería, que la quería en serio.

6\. Llegar antes de que la nevada del año pisara el archipiélago.

Suspiró por no recibir noticia alguna, empezaba a impacientarse, y aunque Toothless y Sotormfly le motivaban a reír para mantener el calor que desaparecía en la noche, él seguía reacio sin quitar de vista la isla de Berserk, hasta que vislumbró el pequeño Terrible Terror que había enviado horas atrás.

Se posó sobre el hombro de Hiccup y posteriormente señaló una de sus patitas y mostró el papelito enrollado cuidadosamente.

-Astrid… -exclamó de alegría, a punto de dar un brinquito.

Aún con falta de luz logró leer rápidamente tratando de entender el plan que pondrían en marcha.

Sonrió feliz una vez que comprendió el plan de ella, mencionando a la tal Karena que ahora se había ganado la confianza de la rubia. Sólo esperaba que todo diera un buen resultado como lo esperaban, después de todo Berk apenas se recuperaba después del oro perdido.

-Vamos Toothless. –montó a su dragón mientras que el reptil sólo esperaba indicaciones. –Vayamos a esta isla que mi lady menciona.

El dragón asintió y alzó vuelo seguido de Stormfly. –Vamos a la isla dónde encontré el medallón con que le hice el collar a Astrid… La extinta tribu de Bog Burglar.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como siempre, disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Espero que la historia les siga entreteniendo, por mi parte me encanta hilar las historias que ya tengo escritas con sucesos del pasado que sólo habían ocurrido en mi cabeza, en fin… un nota curiosa es que antes de saber que Johan era un traidor en Race to the Edge, yo había pensado en que traicionaría a los chicos en este fic, justo como lo vimos, pero al final me arrepentí porque era un aliado y lo cambié esa idea, de haber sabido le habría atinado a una gran secreto de la serie.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 21 de julio de 2018


End file.
